Il était une fois
by LadyDarkBley
Summary: Une nouvelle Malédiction est tombée sur StoryBrooke. C'est à Regina que revient la tâche de la lever, tout en gérant l'envie grandissante qu'elle éprouve pour Emma Swan. Car elle sait que si elle se laisse aller à des sentiments, la Sauveuse mourra par sa faute.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **En clin d'œil à une personne qui m'est chère et qui m'a demandé une FF sur SwanQueen, je vous poste le premier chapitre ! Première fois que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgents !**

 **Résumé : _StoryBrooke se retrouve confronté à la menace que représente Cora. Lorsque celle-ci se charge de réécrire l'histoire, cela donne des conséquences inatendues, mais qui ne seront pas dénué de sens._**

 **Rated M pour les chapitres à venir ! Je vais essayer de garder environ 5000 mots par chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1.

Tout était prêt pour la venue de Regina et de sa mère.

Ils avaient tout revu, dans les moindres détails, afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre, et empêcher aussi longtemps que possible que la dague du Ténébreux ne parvienne aux mains de Cora. David et Snow surveillait l'extérieur de la boutique à travers les stores baissés, tandis que Neal et Emma veillait sur le corps affaibli de Rumplestilskin. La jeune femme pouvait voir la blessure suintante continuer de s'infecter, entraînant avec lui la vie de Gold. Blafard, fiévreux, il s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à son existence afin de ne pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts. Voilà comment l'histoire allait se terminer. Le crocodile, affaibli par un pirate, et achevé par une magicienne assoiffée de pouvoir.

Le sort de protection pour protéger l'entrée lancé par Emma brillait imperceptiblement autours de la boutique d'antiquité, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fière. Le lancer lui avait procuré une sensation d'apaisement et de bien-être, comme si elle avait toujours deviné que se servir de la Magie était ancré dans son esprit, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé l'accepter.

Tout le monde attendait, dans un silence de mort, l'arrivée imminent des deux sorcières. Car c'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Ici, et maintenant. Emma aurait tout donné pour convaincre Regina de retourner dans leur camps, d'ouvrir les yeux sur la manipulation de sa mère, mais elle savait que ce serait un échec. Cora avait joué avec les sentiments de sa fille aussi simplement qu'on aurait joué avec les ficelles d'une marionnette.

De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme pouvait entendre les chuchotements de ses parents, en pleine discussion. Elle voulut aller les rejoindre mais la boutique se mit soudainement à trembler et Emma se retint de tomber, regardant tout autours d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir l'origine. Les bibelots entassés par Gold un peu partout s'entrechoquaient et tintaient les uns contre les autres et son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas un séisme comme les autres. Quelqu'un cherchait à entrer.  
Neal retrouva son équilibre et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Il devait sûrement être en train de penser à la même hypothèse qu'elle.

- _Ce sont elles_ , avertit brusquement David en écartant le rideau qui masquait l'arrière boutique. _Regina et Cora. Elles arrivent_.

Il semblait calme et déterminé. Plus encore quand il tendit une épée à sa fille qui se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi serein face à deux magiciennes de leur puissance. Elle sentait l'appréhension et la peur dévorer lentement son estomac, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, serrant ses doigts autours de la garde de l'arme. D'un pas qu'elle espérait tel que celui de son père, Emma suivit le mouvement et gagna rapidement l'entrée. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos et elle s'humecta plusieurs fois ses lèvres desséchées.

Dehors, tout tait calme. Comme si une tempête se préparait dans le silence d'une belle journée. La pensée que les deux femmes aient peut-être renoncé lui traversa l'esprit mais la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, repoussée par une énorme boule de feu, l'anéantit aussitôt. D'un pas, mère et fille s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique, nullement impressionnée par les personnes dressées entre elles et le Ténébreux. Si Cora semblait exactement savoir ce qu'elle désirait, dague à la main et la victoire presque lisible sur son visage, Regina gardait son éternel masque lisse et impassible, au point qu'Emma se demanda si elle cautionnait vraiment tout ça, où si ce n'était qu'une ruse pour mieux les aider à vaincre Cora. Ses yeux noisettes détaillaient tour à tour Snow et David, puis se posa sur Neal pour enfin venir se planter dans ceux de la jeune femme qui fut parcourut d'un frisson.

Non. Vu son regard, ce n'était pas une ruse. Cora avait vraiment réussi à la mettre de son côté.

Ses doigts enserrèrent un peu plus sur épée.

- _Regina_ , tenta-t-elle désespérément. _Penses à ce que tu es en train de faire..._  
 _\- Ne me parle pas, ordonna aussitôt sa rivale._

La sorcière releva la main, faisant apparaître une boule de feu qui glaça le sang d'Emma. Qu'avait pu lui dire sa mère pour qu'elle accepte sciemment de se retourner contre ses anciens alliés ? Elle imaginait sans mal sur quels points la magicienne avait appuyé afin de la faire abdiquer. Son abandon par StoryBrooke, son exclusion, l'éloignement d'Henry. Cora avait sûrement dû se précipiter sur sa tristesse. Mais aussi sur sa colère, à voir l'expression de ses yeux qui n'avaient pas quitté ceux d'Emma. Elle brillait dans ses pupilles dilatées et la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de penser. A cause d'elle, la Malédiction de StoryBrooke était rompue. On avait attenté à sa vie, on lui avait tourné le dos et, pire que tout, Emma lui avait pris son fils. Elle lui avait pris sa fin heureuse et détruit ce pourquoi elle avait tant sacrifié.  
La sauveuse voulut esquisser un geste vers elle, lui remémorer leur fragile alliance, lui rappeler les efforts qu'elles avaient fourni pour parvenir à s'entendre, pour le bien d'Henry, mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lança la boule de feu dans sa direction. David fut le plus rapide à réagir et se précipita devant sa fille, repoussant le sortilège de son épée, mais ne put rien lorsque la Reine l'envoya s'écraser à l'extérieur de la boutique de Gold sans même un regard pour lui.

\- _David !_

Emma voulut lui venir en aide mais Cora réagit plus vite et leva sa main dans sa direction, la propulsant violemment contre une étagère. Le choc fut brutal et la jeune femme sentit son épée lui échapper des mains tandis que sa vision se brouillait, l'empêchant de suivre le combat. Une douleur lancinante dans le dos lui fit serrer les dents alors qu'elle parvenait à entendre les bruits des lames à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se relever, elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Regina se tenait devant elle et le sort qu'elle lui lança enserra la gorge d'Emma, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle paraissait bouillonner de rage, de vengeance, et aussi d'autre chose que la sauveuse ne pouvait expliquer. Elle ne sentait que la pression invisible de la sorcière, l'empêchant de respirer. Neal et Cora se faisait face, chacun semblant attendre que l'autre n'attaque.

Son assaillante dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle tourna la tête en direction de sa mère. Emma vit là une occasion unique et s'empara d'un poignard posé sur un étalage, se libéra de l'étreinte de Regina et la retourna afin de plaquer la lame contre sa gorge. Elle n'avait aucune intention de la bloquer, mais tant que la mère adoptive d'Henry n'avait pas retrouvé sa raison, elle préferait être prudente. Et cela donnerait une raison à Cora d'abandonner. Pour la sécurité de sa fille. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et elle aperçut la dague du Ténébreux qui reposait entre Neal et la magicienne. Snow avait disparu.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire_ ? demanda Neal en approchant un pied de l'arme posée au sol.  
\- _Mère !_

Cora fut insensible à l'appel de sa fille. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur l'homme en face d'elle, de peur qu'il ne précipite sa fin.

\- _Choisis sagement_ , la prévint-il d'une voix calme.

Elle regarda brièvement Regina, qui se contracta contre le corps d'Emma, la lame toujours sur sa gorge. Et la Sauveuse sut. Elle sut que Cora ne laisserait jamais ses sentiments pour sa fille interférer avec le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Sa main se leva brusquement et Emma crut entendre un hoquet de surprise de la part de son otage. La dague bondit du sol pour atterrir dans la main de la magicienne. Il ne fallait pas que Cora garde cette arme.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme repoussa de toutes ses forces Regina contre sa mère et les regarda à peine se fracasser contre les étagères en verre de Gold. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Neal.

\- _Retourne voir Gold !_

Il hocha la tête, prêt à exécuter ses ordres, mais Cora se releva et brandit la main pour projeter Emma contre le mur et l'empêcher de bouger.

\- _Livrez-moi Rumplestilskin_ , ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide. _Vos parents ne sont plus là pour vos protéger. Et le fils du Ténébreux..._

Elle toisa avec dédain Neal qui se tenait à présent entre l'arrière boutique et elle. Malgré la magie qui les empêchait de passer, Emma pu lire toute la détermination de l'homme pour empêcher Cora de s'en prendre à son père. Mais les deux femmes n'étaient nullement impressionnées par cette maigre résistance. En un mouvement de poignet, Regina fit disparaître Neal dans un panache de fumée violette.

- _Et bien le fils du Ténébreux n'est plus une menace_ , acheva Cora avec un sourire. _Il ne reste plus que vous, Miss Swan_.

Le cerveau d'Emma fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Si elle parvenait à faire reprendre ses esprits à Regina, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Un poids immense tomba sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était la dernière défense entre Gold et elles. Si elle échouait, Cora achèverait Rumplestilskin et deviendrait la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Quant à sa fille...

Ses yeux cherchèrent le regard de celle-ci, qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref échange. Sa fille redeviendrait définitivement la Méchante Reine. Cette idée lui parut insupportable. Après tous les efforts de la sorcière pour gagner la confiance de son entourage et prouver à Henry qu'elle souhaitait changer, Emma n'allait pas laisser sa mère tout détruire.

\- _Regina écoutez-moi_ , tenta-t-elle. _Votre mère vous a menti. Elle se sert de vous pour obtenir les pouvoirs de Gold_ !

Elle fut brusquement réduite au silence.

- _Je vous interdis de parler à ma fille_ ! ordonna Cora, le poing brandit devant elle. _Comment osez-vous ? Vous ne pensez pas lui avoir causé assez de mal ? Assez de souffrance ? Vous avez détruit qu'elle avait ici. Vous êtes sortie de nul part, considérant tout ce qu'elle a bâtie comme votre._  
 _\- Sa vie était un mensonge_ , répliqua Emma contre toute attente. _Maintenant que la Malédiction est brisée, elle peut enfin devenir une personne bien ! Et elle était en train de le devenir avant que vous..._

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, à nouveau ensorcelé par Cora. Avec un sourire carnassier, celle-ci commença lentement à resserrer son emprise invisible sur la gorge d'Emma qui se força à ne pas paniquer.

\- _Vous n'auriez pas pu rester dans votre misérable existence. Non. Vous vous êtes sentie obligé de débarquer ici et de tout ruiner. Vous avez même réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à abuser ma fille et à faire en sorte qu'elle vous tolère et vous aide à me vaincre._

A ces mots, Emma lança un regard plein d'espoir à Regina, dont les yeux s'accrochèrent enfin aux siens. Elle pouvait y lire de l'incertitude, un doute qui commençait à se distiller dans son esprit. Mais la sauveuse n'était pas dupe. Cora pouvait tout faire basculer, et c'était manifestement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. La prise invisible sur sa gorge se resserra et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Privée d'oxygène, elle sentait la douleur retentir dans son crâne et tambouriner violemment contre ses tempes.

- _Vous n'êtes rien, Miss Swan. Et vous ne me prendrez pas ma fille._

Emma ne voyait plus rien. L'air lui échappait et elle se sentit soulever dans le vide afin de mieux être étranglée. La peur et la panique rongeaient chaque parcelle de son être, à présent, et elle eut beau se débattre, la force restait inflexible. Elle allait mourir sous les yeux de Regina, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour lui venir en aide.

\- _Mère..._  
 _\- Non Regina ! Il faut qu'elle meure_.

Henry.  
Si la sorcière ne reprenait pas ses esprits, et si - _quand_ \- elle mourrait, Henry se retrouvera tout seul. Livré à lui-même. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de le perdre alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver ? De l'aimer ? Et ses parents ?

Dans un sursaut de survie, Emma sentit sa magie prendre possession de son corps et le bout de ses doigts se mit à fourmiller. Elle n'aurait su expliquer comment, mais l'air s'engouffra soudainement dans sa poitrine et elle s'écroula au sol en toussant. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que l'une de ses adversaires venait de subir le même sort qu'elle.

Ses poumons la brûlaient atrocement à mesure qu'elle reprenait sa respiration et sa vision s'éclaircit jusqu'à lui laisser voir la scène qui se déroulait.

Cora venait d'être projetée à terre, sûrement grâce à la magie d'Emma, mais ce qui figea la jeune femme fut de voir Regina penchée sur le corps de sa mère, les mains au dessus d'elle. Une brume violette enveloppait la magicienne qui, comme le comprit très vite Emma, ne pouvait plus esquisser un geste. La Reine se retourna vers elle, le regard inquiet, et chercha à capter le sien. Des sentiments se bousculaient dans ses yeux mais la sauveuse ne parvenait pas à les décrire tant ils semblaient confus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Regina. En train de lui sauver la vie.

\- _Va t'en Emma_ ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix angoissé. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir bien longtemps_.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle contemplait la mère adoptive de son enfant, et son cœur se serra. Regina se mettait en péril pour la sauver, prête à affronter les représailles de sa mère. Elle n'était pas la Méchante Reine. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille manipulée par sa mère.

\- _Va chercher Gold et va t-en ! Va retrouver Henry !_  
 _\- Mais..._  
 _\- Je t'en supplie Emma._

La supplication lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies. Elles n'en avaient pas eu le temps, mais la jeune femme se sentait étrangement lié à Regina. Leur haine l'une pour l'autre, mêlé à un respect mutuel, et cet amour pour leur fils. Beaucoup de choses qui les rapprochaient sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.  
Auparavant, Emma serait partie sans hésiter.  
Pas aujourd'hui.  
Elle jeta un regard perdu à Regina. Qui sait ce que lui ferait subir Cora une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement.  
Un spasme agita la sorcière, qui dû redoubler d'effort pour maintenir sa mère prisonnière du sort. L'air crépitait autour d'elle et les vitres se fissuraient les unes après les les autres.

\- _Emma !_

Le cri la tira de ses pensées. Regina n'allait plus pouvoir tenir. Tous ses muscles se bandaient sous l'effort et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

\- _Je suis désolée Regina_...murmura Emma avec un dernier regard.

La Reine ne répondit rien, mais le maigre sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, accompagné par la douceur dans ses yeux, répondit pour elle. Sans plus réfléchir, Emma se précipita vers l'arrière boutique où Gold semblait de plus en plus mal en point.

- _Nous devons partir_ , l'avertit aussitôt la jeune femme en le tirant par le bras pour le faire asseoir. _Allez_.

Elle passa une main autour de sa taille et serra les dents pour le relever, l'entraînant aussi vite que possible vers la sortie de la boutique. Les objets commençaient à exploser partout et Emma su que Regina ne tiendrait pas plus que quelques minutes. D'un pas mal assuré, ils traversèrent péniblement la pièce et se retrouvèrent en face de la sortie. David tentait d'entrer mais la porte restait fermée, lui opposant une résistance invisible. La plupart du mobilier se fracassait à terre et un coup d'œil avertit la sauveuse que Cora était sur le point de se défaire de l'emprise de sa fille. Elle voulut voir son regard une dernière fois mais la terre trembla soudainement sous leurs pieds et une onde de choc les propulsa contre la porte.

Avec un cri de douleur, Emma sentit sa cheville se briser sous son poids et elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Gold poussait lui aussi des grognements mais la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas pour savoir quelle partie du corps il venait de se fracturer. Sans réfléchir, les dents serrés pour supporter la douleur, elle atteignit la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Sans succès. Elle chercha parmi sa souffrance la force de jeter un sort et sentit la porte s'éjecter de ses gonds pour aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin, au beau milieu de la rue.

- _David !_

Son père comprit immédiatement et se jeta sur Gold, le tirant hors de la boutique pour l'emmener loin de la menace que représentait Cora. Il voulut agripper la main de sa fille, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

- _Il faut que j'aide Regina_ , expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

- _Non ! Tu viens avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas ! C'est trop dangereux_ !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un nouveau tremblement se fit ressentir et ils aperçurent Regina effondrée au sol. Sa mère se relevait lentement, un regard déçue posé sur son enfant. Regard qui se transforma en haine lorsqu'il se posa sur Emma.

- _Vous._

La blonde voulut hurler pour prévenir son père de s'éloigner mais la magicienne fut la plus rapide et figea David et Rumplestilskin, tandis qu'elle attira Emma jusqu'à elle.

- _Vous ne vaincrez pas_ , riposta la sauveuse. _Quoi que vous fassiez, et même si vous parvenez à tuer Gold, nous trouverons un moyen de vous arrêter Et Regina nous aidera ! Car même si vous refusez de l'admettre, elle n'est pas comme vous !_

 _\- Vous ignorez tout de ma fille !_

 _\- Tout comme vous ! Vous êtes la source de son malheur ! Vous la traitez comme une poupée de chiffon que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise ! Elle vous a fais face aujourd'hui. Et elle le refera. Vous allez perdre Cora._

La femme eut un haussement de sourcil, avant de laisser s'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais qui fit frissonner Emma. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de sa magie et le danger qu'elle représentait. Regina tenta de se relever, mais le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur sa mère avait puisé dans sa force.

\- _Mère, je vous en prie..._

 _\- L'histoire est déjà écrite_ , poursuivit Emma, toujours immobilisée. _Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la changer._

Cora eut un rire mauvais, et avança d'un pas.

- _Si, Miss Swan. Il y a une chose que je peux faire_ , rétorqua la magicienne. _Je peux la réécrire_.

La jeune femme entendit à peine le cri de Regina quand sa mère releva le poing. Elle ne sentit pas la douleur, et ne s'aperçut même pas que, d'un geste, Cora venait de lui briser la nuque en la laissant s'effondrer au sol, sans vie, sous le regard horrifié de sa fille.

* * *

Emma se réveilla brusquement en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Redressée dans son lit, une main posée sur la nuque et l'autre accrochée au drap avec force, elle papillonna des yeux, incapable de se situer dans le temps ou dans l'espace. Son cœur tambourinait sans douceur et la pénombre de la pièce ne l'aidait pas. Une sueur froide désagréable dégringolait dans son dos et venait tremper le lit. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, où elle en était. La jeune femme tentait désespérément de se calmer, ms des bip insupportablement aigüe lui vrillaient les tympans et n'arrangeaient en rien son état de panique.

- _Papa_ ! hurla-t-elle sans réfléchir, si fort que sa voix se brisa. _Papa !_

Une pore s'ouvrit violement et Emma sursauta, en proie à une peur sans nom. Sans même chercher à connaître l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer, elle roula sur le côté par reflexe et trébucha du lit, ressentant aussitôt un vive brûlure au bras droit. Les bipements s'accéléraient et la blonde tenta de ramper loin de la paire de chaussure qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- _Emma ! Calmez-vous !_

Mais la jeune femme n'y parvenait pas.  
Des bras cherchèrent à la remettre sur pieds mais un coup de coude atteignit une masse molle et obtint un grognement de douleur.

\- _Papa !_

 _\- Emma pour l'amour du ciel ! Calmez-vous_ ! ordonna une nouvelle silhouette. _C'est le Docteur Whale ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital_ !

Quelqu'un l'immobilisa à l'instant où une vive lumière la fit cligner des yeux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour voir à travers les larmes qui s'étaient formées, que le médecin disait vrai. La chambre était immaculée, pourvue seulement d'un lit, d'un fauteuil tiré dans un coin, d'une table métallique, et de plusieurs machines. L'intraveineuse qui reliait Emma à l'une d'elle gisait sur le sol et elle comprit que c'était la cause de la brûlure de son bras.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien de dangereux ou de surnaturel.  
Avec un regard par-dessus son épaule, la jeune femme reconnut l'un des infirmiers qu'elle croisait parfois lors de ses enquêtes.

\- _Tout va bien_ ? redemanda le Docteur Whale.

Elle prit un long moment avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Whale ordonna à l'homme de la relâcher après l'avoir aidé à l'installer sur son lit, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle aperçut un plâtre entourant sa cheville gauche. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, ni même remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. La douleur ne se faisait pas ressentir à cet endroit de son corps, comme si elle souhaitait uniquement se concentrer sur sa nuque et résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne endolori. Emma n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

Personne ne fit de mouvements brusques mais la jeune femme sentit qu'il faisait attention à ne pas l'effrayer. Calmement, Whale s'avança et prit place à côté d'elle.

\- _Tout va bien_ , murmura-t-il d'ne voix apaisante. _Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Sa mémoire n'était qu'un immense trou noir. Elle tentait de se souvenir, de se remémorer, mais la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était ce réveil douloureux. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'hôpital ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, ni le bruit des discussions au dehors.

\- _Vous avez_...hésita le médecin. _Vous avez appelé un homme. Votre père. Vous savez qui il est ?_

Un père ? Non, Emma n'avait pas de père. Ni de mère. Ni aucun membre d'une quelconque famille. Depuis toujours elle était seule, c'était bien là l'unique certitude qu'elle pouvait apporter. Ca, son poste en tant qu'adjointe du shérif, et son attirance surnaturelle pour le chocolat à la cannelle. Le plus gros de sa mémoire semblait enseveli sous un épais brouillard, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle pourrait compter dessus d'ici quelques minutes, avec beaucoup de concentration.

\- _Non je...J'ai dû rêvé_ , répondit-elle simplement. _Comment je me suis fais mal ?_

 _\- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?_

 _\- Non. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai est celui de la fête des mineurs._

Le visage de son interlocuteur afficha l'étonnement, puis se crispa.

- _Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? demanda aussitôt Emma.

\- _La fête des mineurs...C'était en Novembre dernier. Nous sommes en Juillet._

La jeune femme se figea, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle perdre la mémoire à ce point ? Elle tentait vainement de se rappeler, mais la raison lui échappait et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère naissante en elle.

- _Ecoutez Emma, je suis aussi surpris que vous_ , avoua Whale en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. _Vous êtes arrivée hier avec une simple fracture de la cheville et une tension assez basse. Mais vous aviez tous vos souvenirs. Vous étiez bien consciente. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Une chute ? Un évanouissement qui pourrait expliquer votre amnésie ? Peut-être votre tête a-t-elle cogné quelque part ?_

 _\- Non je ne crois pas. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre..._

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, mais aucun des deux ne parvint à découvrir l'origine de ce maux soudain. Lorsque le bipper du docteur se mit à sonner, il s'excusa auprès d'Emma, et lui donna de nombreux conseils pour tenter de raviver sa mémoire. Avec une moue compréhensive, il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna, suivit de près par son infirmier, et laissa la jeune femme à nouveau seule avec elle-même. Cette discussion eut au moins le mérite d'avoir calmé les battements irréguliers de son cœur, et la panique de son réveil n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs. La douleur de sa nuque avait presque disparu, laissant à présent place à celle de sa cheville. C'était tellement déroutant d'oublier des mois en une seule nuit.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, et même si l'envie de boiter jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrir les stores, sa blessure ne lui permettrait pas. Il devait bien y avoir des béquilles quelque part. Du coin de l'œil, elle les chercha à travers la pièce mais ne les aperçut pas. Et lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une nouvelle personne, Emma se retourna vivement pour poser la question.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut des escarpins noirs, brillant, sur lesquels se dressaient une paire de jambes interminables souligner par un tailleur beige. Des mains fines posées sur des courbes avantageuses, la jeune femme releva les yeux pour les poser sur une bouche pulpeuse, souligné d'un rouge à lèvres, avant de finir sur un regard intense qui ne la quittait pas.

Regina Mills, un sourire flottant à demi sur ses lèvres, semblait amusée par la situation et Emma se demanda si elle avait eu un problème au bureau, ou avec la ville, pour que la Maire de StoryBrooke se déplace jusque dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- _Bonjour Miss Swan._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **Bon j'ai sûrement dû faire des fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le chapitre vous a plut et je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapitre 2

2.

 _Regina Mills, un sourire flottant à demi sur ses lèvres, semblait amusé par la situation. Emma se demanda si elle avait eu un problème au bureau, ou avec la ville, pour que le Maire de Storybrook se déplace jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital._

 _\- Bonjour Miss Swan._

 _\- Madame le Maire_ , salua poliment la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant elle en position de faiblesse. _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Sa réponse dut surprendre son interlocutrice car celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible, perdant aussitôt de sa superbe, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de salutation et la curiosité piqua Emma au vif. Mais l'action dura à peines quelques secondes et le Maire reprit son attitude sans plus paraître décontenancée.

- _J'ai croisé le Docteur Whale dans les couloirs_ , annonça Regina sans prendre la peine de répondres aux question qu'on venait de lui poser. _Il m'a annoncé que vous...aviez mystérieusement perdu la mémoire durant la nuit. Il m'a également fait part de votre petite scène après votre réveil._

Emma hocha la tête pour le confirmer, de plus en plus gené par la tournure de la conversation. Cette femme braquait sur elle un regard incandescent qu'elle n'était pas certaine de bien interpréter. Dans l'espoir d'atténué un peu son embarras, elle s'allongea dans son lit en prenant garde à sa cheville blessée, qui lui soutira malgré tout une grimace de douleur. Au moins comme ça, elle se concentrait sur autre chose que cette discussion.

Le plus idiot, c'est que la jeune femme était embarrassée de ne plus parvenir à se souvenir du pourquoi elle se retrouvait clouée dans un lit d'hôpital. Et elle avait apparament perdu la mémoire en une seule nuit. Cela devait paraître tellement riddicule. Et puis cela expliquerait au moins la présence de madame le Maire. Rien de mieux que de venir se moquer de sa situation. Ou bien...C'était autre chose.

Peut-être avait-elle commis quelque chose la veille, l'explication de sa cheville fracturée, et qu'à présent Regina venait rêgler ses comptes. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi gardait-elle cette attitude nochalente, les mains sur les hanches et le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres pulpeuses .? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un membre de la ville prête à en découdre avec elle.

\- _Vous n'avez...plus aucun souvenir_ ? demanda le Maire en s'approchant lentement de quelques pas, la voix rauque. _D'aucune sorte ?_

Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lit, et le regard qu'elle lui lançait eu pour unique effet de faire frissonner Emma. Bien qu'elle ne se rapelle de rien, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il n'était pas innocent. Tout comme le ton des paroles de Regina. Mais elle devait sûrement se faire des idées. C'était même fort probable dans son état, vu comment venait de démarrer sa journée. Une amnésie, des hallucinations et une crise de panique. Quoi de plus normal.

\- _Non, je suis totalement amnésique. Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à Novembre dernier mais le Docteur Whale est persuadé qu'il ne s'agit que d'une amnésie temporaire, rien de plus. Il pense que j'ai chuté cette nuit, sûrement à cause de ma cheville._

 _\- Oui sûrement_ , répondit Regina en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la couverture. ¨ _Pour votre cheville non plus, pas le moindre indice de comment c'est arrivé ?_

 _\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'essaie plus que tout de me remémorer quelque chose._

Emma tâchait de ne pas faire attention au petit jeu du Maire, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à attirer le regard de la jeune femme sur sa main.

\- _Vous vous souvenez pourtant du reste ?_

 _\- Vous voulez parler de votre nature, à vous et au reste de la ville ? Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas que je vis ici depuis..._

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant à retrouver depuis combien de temps elle avait choisi de s'installer à StoryBrook. Mais sa mémoire devait lui jouer un nouveau tour car elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigts sur cette information.

\- _Depuis un certain temps,_ acheva-t-elle. Rassurez-vous, Madame le Maire. _Je n'ai pas oublié vos histoires de conte de fée, de méchante reine ou de Blanche-Neige._

 _\- Parfait, voilà au moins une chose dont je n'aurais pas besoin de vous rappeler. Le Docteur Whale souhaite vous garder en observation encore quelques jours, afin de s'assurer que tout va bien et..._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Et il n'y aura aucune discussion possible Miss Swan_ ! la coupa Regina avec un mouvement de main exaspéré. _Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de vouloir polimiquer une décision ?!_

Emma trouva plus judicieux, à cet instant, de ne rien ajouter et referma la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour protester. C'était un fait avéré qu'elle ne pouvait simplement se plier aux décisions la concernant, et cette partie de sa personnalité était parfois dur à refouler. Souvent même. Mais l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçu vibrant dans la voix de Regina était une bonne raison de se taire, même si le Maire prenait un air faussement agacé.

- _Seriez-vous inquiète_? osa timidement Emma sans savoir d'où lui venait cette pointe d'insolence.

- _Inquiète que vous souhaitiez reprendre le travail, même avec un pieds dans le plâtre et que vous ne coutiez encore plus d'argent à la ville en provoquant inutilement des accidents parce que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête._

La main de Regina quitta aussitôt le lit et elle croisa les bras, la fusillant d'un regard noir qu'Emma déchiffrait très bien comme une remontrance envers son idiotie avérée. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le fait de voir bouder la puissante Regina Mills lui mit le sourire aux lèvres et elle retint à grand peine un petit rire amusé. Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque que la méchante Reine se sente humilier en croyant à une quelconque moquerie. Mais manifestement, rien ne pouvait échapper à cette femme.

- _Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amuse, Miss Swan_? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

- _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez du genre à bouder, risqua Emma, attendrie._

 _\- Je ne boude pas._

 _\- Bien sûr que vous boudez. Regardez-vous._

Elle vit l'effort surhumain que fit Regina afin de ne pas regarder sa position, et préféra lever les yeux au ciel d'un air à nouveau exaspéré.

\- _Miss Swan ?_

Le Docteur Whale, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte, hésita à pénétrer dans la chambre. Manifestement, l'effet de terreur qu'imposait Regina ne s'était pas atténué avec les mois. Craignant d'avoir interrompue une conversation, il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans la pièce, tenant fermemant une grande enveloppe marron.

- _J'ai reçu les résultats de votre radio_ , expliqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil en direction de l'invitée. _Je suis désolée, Madame le Maire, mais j'aimerai discuter avec Emma en privée. De docteur à patient._

Regina acquiesça, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'adjointe du shériff.

\- _Je ne suis pas loin si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, l'informa-t-elle. Je vais revenir._

Avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Whale, elle sortit de la pièce, seuls ses talons résonnant sur le sol, et referma la porte derrière elle. Emma savait qu'elle aurait dû, à partir de cet instant, prêter attention à ce que son médecin était en train de lui expliquer mais, en plus de déjà savoir que sa cheville était brisée, elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux derniers mots de Regina. La façon dont elle les avait prononcé, avec une douceur dissimulée mais bien là, accompagnés de ce regard inquiet, remuait la jeune femme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle désirait retrouver la mémoire et que tout ce qu'elle avait oublié lui revienne car c'est là que se trouvait les réponses à ses questions. Elle en était certaine. Quelque chose avait changé entre le Maire et elle, et cette foutue amnésie ne lui laissait aucune chance de se souvenir de quoi.

\- _Est-ce que Regina et moi sommes amies_? s'enquise-t-elle brutalement, coupant sans douceur la parole au docteur.

 _\- Et bien...je...Quoi ?_

 _\- Est-ce que Regina et moi sommes amies ? Est-ce que nous le sommes devenues pendant ces mois que j'ai oublié ?_

Jamais encore Emma n'avait vu un homme rougir aussi vite. Sa peau blanche ressemblait à une tomate trop mûre et les balbutiements d'adolescent qu'il tentait de sortir restaient incompréhensibles. Allons bon, il n'était pas capable d'aligner deux mots ? Ou au moins de répondre par oui ou non ?

Ses doigts tripotaient machinalement l'enveloppe de la radio et ses yeux fuyant se posaient à peu près n'importe où, sauf sur sa patiente. Qui commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question difficile.

\- _Je...Je crois que vous devriez avoir la discussion avec le Maire_ , réussit enfin à prononcer Whale. _C'est elle la concernée après tout._

 _\- Je vous demande juste de me dire si on est amies, je ne demande pas la lune,_ répliqua Emma, agacée.

\- _Ecoutez reposez-vous_ , ordonna le médecin sans cesser de rougir. _Peut-être que demain, vos souvenirs seront revenus. En attendant, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que...c'est compliqué._

 _\- Compliqué ?_

Elle voulut l'interroger d'avantage, mais il reprit son commentaire de la radio, agrémenté de quelques explications concernant le plâtre, et Emma renonça. Après tout, il avait sûrement raison. Ca ne regardait que Regina et elle. Surtout s'il disait vrai et que c'était en effet compliqué entre elles.

Le monologue de Whale dura encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles sa patiente n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. une des infirmières apporta une paire de béquilles, et le médecin lui remit religieusement la radio de sa cheville en lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le bouton au dessus de son lit si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Puis, après lui avoir assuré qu'on lui apporterait son repas dans un peu plus d'une heure, il afficha un grand sourire et se retira de la chambre manifestement soulagé que la jeune femme n'ait pas poursuivi son interrogatoire sur le sujet Regina.

Les heures qui suivirent furent agitées. D'abord laissé à sa solitude, les infirmières se succédèrent pour venir prendre sa tension, effectuer une prise de sang et tout autre examen qu'Emma n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Puis on lui apporta son repas, et Graham, son patron et ami, choisit cet instant pour venir lui rendre visite. La jeune femme ressentit une vive émotion en le voyant, ne sachant vraiment pourquoi, et ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle tentait de combler les trous de sa mémoire avec les informations qu'il lui donnait et elle se sentait reconnaissante. Ce fut un choc d'apprendre que Mary-Maragaret, qui paraissait prête à tout pour sa relation avec David Nolan, avait finalement décidé de le quitter et était désormais fiancé au Docteur Whale. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé Charmant trop ennuyeux et lui avait préféré Frankenstein. Tout comme ce fut étrange d'apprendre que Graham sortait depuis quelques mois avec Ruby, au grand désespoir de sa Grand-Mère. Un loup et un chasseur ne faisaient pas bon ménage d'après elle. Mais Emma était sincèrement heureuse pour son ami, surtout qu'elle se souvenait se sentir mal depuis qu'elle avait repoussé ses avances. Quand vint le moment de partir, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras et retint une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue de nacre. Elle ressentait une impression étrange, comme celle d'avoir retrouvé un être cher disparu trop tôt, et le jeune homme, bien qu'amusé, se résolut à la laisser tranquille. En réalité, il avait été mis à la porte par une infirmière peu commode qui lui rappela que les visites étaient fermées depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Emma était fatiguée, éreintée. Son corps entier semblait courbaturé et à présent qu'elle était seule, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Une bonne douche chaude. Whale avait eu l'extrême gentillesse de lui donner une protection étanche afin de protéger son plâtre de l'humidité, et elle s'empara rapidement de ses béquilles pour filer dans la salle de bain. L'eau brûlante l'apaisa aussitôt, coulant sur sa tête et résonnant désagréablement contre la protection. Ses pensées dérivaient à sa crise de panique, au fait qu'elle ait appelé son père. Trimballée de foyer en famille d'accueil, personne ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre information sur lui. Pas plus que sur sa mère. Si bien qu'elle ignorait même s'ils étaient en vie, s'ils l'avaient abandonné où si tout simplement ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Son ex, Neal, lui avait souvent reproché de trop penser à tout ça, et que c'était la cause de son refus catégorique de ne pas fonder une famille avec lui. Elle restait obstinément contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant, et même aujourd'hui elle ne l'envisageait pas. Elle refusait de donner naissance à un bébé qui pourrait ne plus avoir de parents et se retrouver dans la même situation que la sienne, des années auparavant. Non, c'était décidé, elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Cette conviction lui rappelait pourtant combien elle pouvait apprécier le fils de Regina, Henry, lorsqu'il passait la voir au poste. C'était un gamin curieux et attentif, à l'imagination débordante. Si elle aurait dû avoir un enfant, elle aurait souhaité qu'il lui ressemble. Même s'il passait son temps à mettre son nez partout dans les affaires de la police.

Un claquement de porte la fit sursauter et elle tira le rideau juste à peine pour apercevoir Regina debout devant la douche. Emma laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et tenta de couvrir son corps nu avec le pan de plastique vert pomme.

\- _Madame le Maire ? Que faites-vous ici ? Les heures de visite sont terminées et je..._

 _\- Vous êtes nues_ , acheva Regina sans pour autant bouger.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et Emma se demanda un instant si la visiteuse allait attendre qu'elle la mette dehors, ou si son bon sens le lui indiquerait avant.

Finalement, elle prit les devants.

\- _Ecoutez, attendez-moi dans la chambre et nous pourrons discuter si vous le souhaitez_ , tenta-t-elle, les joues rouges de honte. _Je sors dans une minute_.

\- _J'ai lu quelque chose sur les amnésies_ , eut pour réponse Regina qui s'avança de plusieurs pas, forçant Emma à se terrer un peu plus derrière le rideau. _Il paraît que lorsqu'un sujet à perdu la mémoire, le meilleur moyen de lui rappeler est encore de lui faire revivre des scènes qu'il a vécu, ou bien de lui faire visiter un lieu qu'il connait dans l'espoir qu'il se souvienne du moindre détails._

 _\- C'est très intéressant mais..._

 _\- Alors je me suis dis que j'allais faire la même chose avec toi._

Le tutoiement étouffa la protestation de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses doigts serraient si fort le rideau qu'elle en avait des crampes douloureuses. Son regard restait fixé sur Regina et elle manqua de se retourner lorsqu'elle l'aperçut déboutonner lentement sa veste de tailleur beige, révélant une chemise blanche qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'autre vêtement par terre.

\- _Qu'Est-ce que vous_...balbutia Emma, choquée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. _Qu'Est-ce qui..._

 _\- J'appliqua à la lettre les recommandations en cas d'amnésie, Emma. Je vais essayer de t'aider à retrouver la mémoire._

Avec le plus grand calme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Regina se débarrassa de ses talons, de sa jupe, et de tous les autres vêtements qu'elle portait avant de s'avancer et de monter à son tour dans la douche.

Le cerveau d'Emma ne parvenait plus à fonctionner correctement. Cela devait sûrement être une autre hallucination, une conséquence de sa chute. A la limite, un fantasme ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas vraiment se passer !

Amusée, Regina attrapa du bout des doigts le rideau toujours furieusement plaquée contre le corps de la jeune femme, et l'écarta lentement.

- _Très bien,_ murmura-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme de l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler, insensible à la détresse d'Emma. _A présent que nous sommes nues toutes les deux sous cette douche, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te revient en mémoire ?_

Elle était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle restait pétrifiée face au Maire et commençait à envisager l'option de partir en courant de la douche, de la chambre, voir de l'hôpital lui-même.

Manifestement peu patiente à attendre une phrase, Regina se rapprocha encore et colla son corps à celui d'Emma qui retint un frisson.

\- _Si rien ne te revient, on va essayer autrement._

Sa bouche caressa la sienne et la jeune femme retint son souffle à l'instant précis où ses lèvres vinrent épouser les siennes.


	3. Chapitre 3

**3.**

 _\- Si rien ne te revient, on va essayer autrement._

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche et s'empara d'une des serviettes pour la passer autours de son corps dénudé. L'eau brûlante continuait de gouter de ses cheveux humides avant de disparaître sur son dos pour mieux mourir au creux de ses reins, laissant une trace sinuante qu'Emma s'était empressée de suivre du bout de la langue, à peine quelques minutes auparavant. L'air embué de vapeurs devenait presque irrespirable tant la chaleur continuait d'envahir la minuscule salle de bain de l'hôpital et la fraicheur de la chambre fut la bienvenue lorsqu'elle actionna fébrilement la poignée de la porte.

Ses muscles tremblaient encore des assauts du plaisir que la jeune femme venait de lui offrir et Regina se demanda un bref instant si ses jambes la soutiendraient jusqu'au lit, pourtant à quelques pas mais qui paraissait tellement inaccessible dans cet état. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait ressenti un bien-être pareil, mais elle ne put en profiter que quelques secondes et le dissimula très vite derrière un masque impassible quand elle entendit l'eau se couper derrière elle. Emma sortait à son tour de la douche, sans doute dans le même état de fébrilité que le sien, et encore plus fragilisée à cause de sa jambe. Elle aurait sûrement dû lui proposer son aide mais Regina ne lui accorda aucune attention et s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas encore mal assuré.

Son esprit tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elles venaient de vivre, un moment de passion et de plaisir inégalable, où désir rimait avec sensualité, où le gout de la peau d'Emma restait gravé sur ses lèvres, comme le son de ses gémissement à ses oreilles, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui chuchotait tout le mal de son action. La jeune femme tentait de ne pas lui prêter attention mais un sentiment de culpabilité commençait à naître au creux de son estomac et à se rependre en elle comme un lent poison. Ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, la manière dont elle la trompait depuis le début de cette journée, commençait déjà à peser sur sa conscience alors même que la malédiction venait juste de débuter. Obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus devrait lui procurer une sensation de satisfaction mais voilà que le contraire entreprenait déjà de la ronger. Penser aux conséquences était pourtant ce que la Reine faisait de mieux, et voilà que toucher du bout des doigts un fantasme s'était avéré plus important. Certes, elle avait eu Emma, mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi le poids de ses mensonges se faisait-il sentir si tôt ? N'aurait-il pas dû se manifester dans quelques semaines, voir quelques mois ?

La porte claqua dans son dos et elle sursauta, se retenant de justesse de se retourner vers Emma. Rien que d'imaginer la jeune femme nue, seulement recouverte par un voile de tissu, lui donnait des envies de pêcher que seule la culpabilité parvenait à refouler à grand peine. Elle devait quitter cette pièce, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. En attendant, se changer les idées paraissaient la meilleure solution pour ne pas se laisser aller.

\- _Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ta mémoire_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

Emma pénétra dans son champs de vision, des gouttelettes perlant encore sur sa peau. Des volutes de vapeurs s'élevaient de son corps chaud et Regina eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser glisser son regard sur elle pour y deviner des courbes qu'elle venait de voir, de toucher et d'embrasser. A la lueur dans ses yeux, la jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait remise de ses récentes émotions et elle papillonna quelques instants avant de finalement répondre.

\- _Quelques bribes...Rien de vraiment solide pour que je m'y raccroche._

Regina sourit. Au moins, devenir amante avait scellé la malédiction. Tout restait maintenant à écrire, si seulement cette culpabilité voulait bien se taire. Malgré elle, sa main vint se poser sur celle de sa compagne et l'attira contre son propre corps, leur arrachant à toutes deux un soupir de satisfaction. Elle voulait l'embrasser, désirait s'emparer de cette bouche qui ne demandait que la sienne.

\- _Alors_...osa cependant Emma d'un air timide. _Ca fait longtemps que ça dure entre toi et moi ?_

Le ventre de la Reine se serra douloureusement, et elle se força à afficher un petit sourire entendu. Un mensonge de plus, cela ne pourrait pas changer grand chose.

\- _Disons quelques mois. Nous étions en manque de sexe et le destin à juger amusant de nous mettre sur le chemin de l'autre._

 _\- Et bien si j'avais su ça en arrivant dans cette ville...Et donc toi et moi..._

\- _Non_ ! coupa aussitôt Regina d'un ton soudainement froid et dure, sa main relâchant le bras de son amante. _Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous Miss Swan et je préfère vous avertir qu'il est hors de question que vous puissiez imaginer le contraire dans votre esprit étroit d'adjointe du sheriff. Ai-je été assez clair ?_

Une autre explication n'aurait pas pu être plus limpide, elle le constata au regard blessé qu'Emma posa sur elle. Sa peur avait pris le dessus et voilà qu'elle venait de la repousser sans ménagement, là où elle aurait justement du se montrer ferme mais compréhensive. Là où elle aurait pu tout simplement dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressentait et souhaitait vraiment. Mais mentir était bien plus évident, et cela avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de se cacher derrière. Un nouvel acte qu'elle regrettait.

\- _Nous avions convenu_ , reprit-elle plus doucement, _que jamais cet arrangement ne dépasserait le stade pour lequel il a été convenu. Et je tiens tout particulièrement à ce que nous respections cet accord, ne serait-ce que par respect pour toi. Après tout, tu as été celle qui a imposé cette règle et je préfère que nous nous y tenions, surtout à présent que ta mémoire fait des siennes._

Emma fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, manifestement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Ou du moins par ce nouveau mensonge que Regina tissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

\- _Vraiment_ ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée. _C'est moi qui ai décidé que tout cela resterait...purement..._

 _\- Sexuel_ ? acheva Regina. _Bien sûr. Et j'ai toujours été complètement d'accord avec ça._

La blonde ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard dans le vide. Elle cherchait manifestement à retrouver dans le trou noir de ses souvenirs cette précieuse information mais sa mine insatisfaite, conjuguée au soupir de frustration qu'elle poussa, rassura Regina. Sa mère n'avait pas fais les choses à moitié avec cette malédiction, et elle était peinée de voir combien Emma pouvait souffrir de cette perte de mémoire imposée à son insu.

- _Il faut que je m'habille_ , annonça-t-elle pour briser le silence. _J'ai dis à Henry que j'avais une réunion du Conseil et je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard si je veux éviter qu'il ait des doutes avec ce que je fais réellement._

Emma réprima un rire et Regina ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour les sceller contre les siennes. Elle avait toujours aimé cette part insouciante de la blonde et qui lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait perdu il y a bien longtemps. Cette innocence dont s'était emparée Snow-White en révélant son amour pour Daniel, et sa mère en l'exécutant sous ses yeux. Elles avaient crée un monstre et Regina devait se battre à chaque secondes pour ne pas resombrer dans cette partie obscur de son esprit. Depuis qu'Emma était rentrée dans sa vie, la Reine sentait bien qu'elle changeait à son contact, et elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette sensation de joie retrouvée. Elle avait tenté de la combattre, de la haïr de toutes ses forces, mais la jeune femme avait cru en elle et vu derrière ce masque de méchanceté.

Elle sentait contre elle Emma se figer, manifestement mal à l'aise et pas tout à fait habitué d'être embrassée par Regina Mills. Et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Après tout, dans son esprit, leur amitié commençait seulement à se former. Voilà les derniers souvenirs qu'elle possédait de la Reine. Une toute nouvelle amitié. Mais au fur et à mesure du baiser, Emma se laissa finalement aller entre ses bras, acceptant sans doute qu'elles soient devenues amantes durant ce laps de temps oublié.

Lentement, presque avec douceur, elles s'assirent sur le lit en prenant garde à la cheville blessée d'Emma et leur baiser devint plus profond, animé d'une volonté propre qui leur échappait désormais. Malgré l'oxygène qui venait à manquer, elles ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'une de l'autre, respirant par petites bouffées d'air mais sans jamais vraiment rompre ce contact. Très vite, Regina renversa sa compagne et se plaça au dessus d'elle, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre reposant à côté de sa tête sur le lit pour la maintenir. Elle perdait le contrôle, elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas combattre ce qui arrivait. Ou ne le voulait pas.

Tant pis pour Henry, tant pis pour la culpabilité. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, de sentir Emma frissonner sous ses doigts et de se délecter de la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Les doigts de la blonde effleurèrent timidement l'épaule dénudée de Regina et prirent la direction dangereuse de sa serviette, sans aucun doute possible quant à ses intentions.

Mais les lèvres de son amante quittèrent celles de la jeune femme pour effleurer sa joue, puis le bas de sa mâchoire, avant de poursuivre dans son cou, prémices d'un voyage qui ne prendrait fin que bien plus bas. Un soupir lui parvint alors que sa langue glissa sur la peau fine et Regina sentit le désir étreindre tout son être. Elle se voyait déjà l'embrasser jusqu'à se perdre en elle, lorsqu'un hématome bleuté apparut sur les côtés d'Emma, auparavant cachées par la serviette qu'elle venait de lui retirer.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? demanda Regina d'un ton inquiet en cessant aussitôt ses caresses.

Il fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas céder à l'impatience grandissante de son amante, et beaucoup de temps pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- _Quoi donc_ ? questionna finalement Emma, manifestement mécontente de la façon dont tout cela prenait fin.

\- _Cet hématome sur tes côtes_.

La jeune femme se redressa en dessous de la Reine et jeta à un coup d'oeil à l'apparente blessure.

\- _C'est sûrement dû à ma chute, ce n'est rien._

Elle tenta d'accaparer l'attention de Regina, mais celle-ci se releva entièrement, les sourcils froncés et toute trace de désir disparu.

\- _Tu ne l'avais pas avant de prendre ta douche._

Sa voix trahissait sans peine son inquiétude et elle savait qu'elle le paierait bientôt, mais pour le moment elle ne parvenait pas à feindre l'ignorance. Emma n'avait pas cette blessure quand elles s'étaient étreintes dans la douche, et Regina avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, à aucun moment une de ses actions n'auraient pu mener à un tel résultat.

Prise d'un doute grandissant, elle détailla aussitôt le corps de son amante et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut une dizaine de petits bleus éparpillés sur sa peau de nacre.

\- _Emma, ce n'est pas normal ! Regarde-toi !_

Une pensée cruelle commençait à naitre dans son esprit. Tandis que la jeune femme se relevait à son tour et boitillait jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain, Regina en aperçut d'autre dans son dos. Quoiqu'Emma puisse en dire, il devenait plus qu'évident que ces hématomes n'avaient aucun lien avec sa pseudo chute. Peut-être n'étaient-ils que le résultat du combat avec sa mère, mais pourquoi ne pas apparaître avant ? Sa cheville fracturée était dans le même état qu'avant la malédiction, et le sort avait permis à la nuque brisée de la blonde de se réparer.

Le coeur de Regina fut prêt à exploser lorsqu'elle repensa à cette scène. Quand elle avait assisté au meurtre d'Emma. Plus rien n'avait eu de sens à cet instant, et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Détruite au plus profond de son être, pire que lors de la mort de Danielle. C'était l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter la malédiction de sa mère. Plutôt une nouvelle vie infondée qu'une existence dans laquelle Emma n'y était pas.

Cora !

Elle possédait sûrement les réponses à ses questions. Quelle idiote de n'y avoir pensé avant. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, Regina fut habillée grâce à sa magie et s'empara de son sac. Elle devait absolument parler à sa mère. Avec un dernier regard attristé autant que désolé en direction du dos meurtrie de sa compagne, la Reine disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Sans même un au revoir.

Comme prévu, Cora se trouvait déjà dans le manoir du Maire et semblait même attendre sa fille, confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Regina se précipiter vers elle et se contenta de patienter avec un sourire que la confrontation imminente débute. Ce qui ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Emma_ ? demanda-t-elle brutalement sans aucune douceur.

\- _Bonsoir à toi aussi ma chère fille_ , répondit simplement Cora sans se départir de son calme apparent. _Quand tu me disais ton désir et ton besoin d'être auprès de la sauveuse, je ne pensais pas que cela signifiait dès le début de la Malédiction. Tu aurais pu lui laisser l'opportunité de retrouver ses souvenirs. La pauvre n'a pas du bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et voilà que tu tourne déjà autours d'elle comme un rapace. Je te pensais plus censée que ça._

\- _Souvenirs de ta création_ , cracha Regina. _N'oublis pas pourquoi je ne me dresse pas contre toi, Mère. Maintenant réponds à ma question._

Mais Cora n'avait aucune envie de lui donner ce plaisir. Sa fille pouvait le constater au large sourire énigmatique qui commençait à étirer les lèvres de la sorcière.

- _Pourquoi voudrais-tu te dresser contre moi alors que je viens de t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites ? Tu es Maire de Storybrooke, Henry est ton fils, et seulement le tien. Tous les habitants ont des souvenirs différents de ceux qu'ils possédaient hier encore. Ton ami le Chasseur est revenu d'entre les morts et je t'ai même offert ta précieuse Emma._

 _\- Tu as fais tout ça pour toi_ , répliqua Regina.

Pour tout contrôler, comme à son habitude. Si elle avait épargné Emma dans cette nouvelle réalité, ce n'était pas à cause des pleurs et des supplications de sa fille. Ce n'était pas de la regarder prostrée sur le corps sans vie de la femme qu'elle aimait, terrassée par une douleur sans nom de l'avoir perdu. Si Cora avait accepté de la lui rendre, ce n'était que pour une seule raison. Ne pas accorder son souhait à Regina revenait à la dresser contre elle, et ça c'était une chose que la sorcière ne pouvait accepter. Elle se devait de garder auprès d'elle celle qu'elle considérait comme son ennemie la plus directe et la plus terrible. Elle avait crée un monstre, elle devait pouvoir la contrôler. Et ce n'était pas un secret pour sa fille.

\- _Tu n'as fais tout ça que pour obtenir la dague de Rumplestilskin et le tuer_ , poursuivit Regina, les poings serrés. _Uniquement pour obtenir plus de pouvoir et te venger. D'ailleurs, sais-tu seulement où se trouve ce cher Rumple ? Sans lui et sa précieuse dague, avoir créer cette malédiction ne sert à rien._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce crocodile ne sorte de sa cachette_ , répondit Cora avec un mouvement de main ennuyé. _Et quand il pointera le bout de son nez, Hook m'apportera non seulement la dague mais aussi sa tête sur un plateau._

L'ancienne Regina aurait dû se délecter de posséder tout ce qu'elle désirait, et d'être épaulée par sa mère. Après tout, depuis l'enfance elle ne cherchait que son approbation et son attention. Elle aurait dû s'en satisfaire. Mais la nouvelle, celle qui avait changé au cours des deux années précédentes au contact de Henry et d'Emma, s'inquiétait plus que tout pour sa famille.

\- _Si quelque chose arrive à Emma..._

 _\- Si quelque chose lui arrive alors sache que tu seras la seule tenue pour responsable_ ! acheva Cora en se levant soudainement, toute trace de sourire disparu. _Tu pensais réellement que j'allais la laisser vagabonder dans cette ville comme bon lui semble, après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ? Tu croyais que j'allais lui laisser une chance de tout détruire à nouveau ? Je ne vais pas laisser une idiote s'emparer de ma fille et de tout ce que l'on construit._

Sa voix se tut brutalement et elle jetait sur Regina un regard qui aurait suffit à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Même la jeune femme se sentait de nouveau âgée de seize ans et terrifiée. Terrifiée par la soif de vengeance de sa mère, et sur les conséquences que cela venait d'avoir pour Emma. Elle avait été idiote de croire que sa mère l'épargnerait dans cette réalité.

Comme pour se calmer, Cora but une longue gorgée de vin avant de reposer le verre sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu de la pièce luxueuse.

- _Que lui as-tu fait_ ? souffla Regina le coeur serré, apeurée et inquiète.

\- _Ce que toute mère aurait fait pour son enfant._

D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste aurait dû refléter son amour maternel, mais il apparaissait comme une prison aux yeux de Regina. Une prison qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir désormais.

\- _Je ne pouvais pas la laisser en vie, Regina_ , murmura Cora à son oreille. _Pas même dans cette réalité. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle te détruise à nouveau, ou qu'elle achève de te retourner contre moi. Nous avons tant sacrifié pour en arriver là, ma chérie._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Regina et elle ferma les yeux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?_ répéta-t-elle faiblement.

\- _A l'instant même où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les siennes, chère enfant, tu as scellé son destin_ , répondit sa mère d'une voix douce. _L'amour est une faiblesse. Et plus tu vas l'aimer, plus sa vie s'éteindra à petit feu. La force de tes sentiments pour elle décideront de son avenir._

 _\- Tu as utilisé de la Magie Noire sur moi..._

 _\- Je ferais tout pour te protéger, Regina._

Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien et ne sembla pas émue une seconde par les larmes qu'elle y trouva.

\- _Tu ne comprends peut-être pas pour le moment, mais un jour viendra. Je te le promets._

Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et l'observa encore quelques secondes, comme pour admirer une oeuvre qu'elle continuait d'achever à travers le temps. Puis elle se détourna et prit la direction des escaliers, laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées qui se bousculaient en un ouragan dans son esprit.

Aimer Emma la tuerait, et la détester était désormais au dessus de ses forces. Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible.

Pour aucune d'entre elles.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/celles qui s'abonnent à cette histoire et qui me laissent des reviews !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, et surtout pour vous remercier, je poste dès à présent la suite !**

 **Je tenais également à remercier en début de ce chapitre les personnes qui me suivent, que ce soit depuis le premier post où bien qu'ils rejoignent l'histoire en cours. Grâce à ça, et à vos reviews, je peaufine toujours plus l'histoire. Si bien, que je me rends compte qu'au fil des chapitre mes mots n'avoisinent plus les 5 000 mots mais les 8 000 !**

 **Mention spécial à ceux qui me laisses des Reviews, dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez-voir, ou non, dans la FF ;) Même si l'histoire est tracée, je peux toujours essayer de répondre à quelques une de vos attentes ;)**

 **Merci donc à vous tous et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre satisfera vos attentes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4.**

 _Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et l'observa encore quelques secondes, comme pour admirer une oeuvre qu'elle continuait d'achever à travers le temps. Puis elle se détourna et prit la direction des escaliers, laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées qui se bousculaient en un ouragan dans son esprit._  
 _Aimer Emma la tuerait, et la détester était désormais au dessus de ses forces. Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible._

 _Pour aucune d'entre elles._

Le jour se levait lentement sur Storybrooke dont l'épaisse couche nuageuse empêchait le moindre rayon du soleil de percer. Une pluie drue recouvrait la ville comme un manteau humide et seuls quelques courageux traversaient déjà les rues quasi-désertes, un parapluie bien serré au creux de leur main. Il régnait un temps qui n'était pas de saison et l'air frais s'engouffrait dans les ruelles pour mieux frigorifier les passants inconscients. Des flaques commençaient à se former çà-et-là, tandis que les feuilles des arbres chutaient au sol, surprises par ce soudain intempérie et aidées par le vent violent.

Allongée dans son lit, bien réveillée, Emma gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et, après plus de trois semaines à ce rythme, le manque de sommeil commençait à peser cruellement autant sur son physique que sur son moral. A croire que le temps écoutait attentivement ses pensées pour que cette pluie ressemble autant à son humeur. Le réveil sur sa table de nuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner les sept heures et, comme à son habitude, elle le laisserait faire jusqu'à ne plus supporter ce petit son strident et désagréable. C'était son nouveau rituel depuis que la jeune femme avait emmenagé dans son appartement. Après sept jours à l'hôpital, cela lui avait fais un bien fou de retrouver son cocon, où chaque affaire se trouvait à une place familière. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, entourée par des souvenirs pourtant si lointain. C'était au moins une chose tangible à laquelle se raccrocher dans son état.

Quelques bribes de mémoires lui étaient revenues entre-temps, éclaircissant quelques peu l'épais trou noir qui subsistait encore dans son esprit. Les patrouilles avec Graham, cette délicieuse patte d'ours qu'il aimait lui apporter le matin avec son sourire si charmeur et leur temps passé ensemble sur les enquêtes. Par ricochet, elle se souvenait de Red et des soirées qu'elles adoraient passées à discuter au Granny's. Emma se rappelait des regards blessés de David, assis seul au comptoir, et combien cette attitude l'avait poussé à lui parler, et à apprendre à le connaitre. Peu à peu, tout reprenait sa place.

Tout. Sauf Regina.

La sonnerie retentit dans un son affreux et Emma poussa un soupir. Sept heures. Une nouvelle journée qui commençait. Elle l'écouta jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et finit par lui assener une claque légèrement trop forte, comme elle put le contaster lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd qui lui arracha une grimace. Décidement, cette journée n'allait pas lui plaire.

D'un mouvement, elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'accorda quelques secondes, assise au bord du lit. Puis elle s'empara de ses béquilles qui reposaient à côté de sa tête de lit et se mit debout, prête à partir à la recherche d'un bon chocolat à la canelle. Le manque de sommeil lui donnait l'affreuse impression d'avoir perpetuellement la tête dans les nuages et elle faillit renverser plusieurs fois sa tasse sur le chemin qui séparait la cuisine de la table du salon. Autant dire seulement quelques mètres. Elle s'accorda même un sourire de ravissement lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à s'assoir.

Emma avait besoin de sortir, de voir du monde. Bien que ses souvenirs d'amitié avec Red remontent à la surface, la jeune femme se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise et préféra se rabattre sur Graham. Au moins avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il la comprenait et son humour à propos de sa situation facheuse l'aidait à se détendre bien plus que toutes les paroles réconfortantes que Ruby pourrait lui sortir. Quelqu'un de naturel, voilà exactement ce dont Emma avait besoin à cet instant précis.

Après avoir rapidement avalé son petit-déjeuner, Emma se dépêcha de se préparer et passa son blouson de cuir rouge sur les épaules. Avec ce temps, le parapluie qui trônait dans un coin ne serait pas de refus. Elle le saisit donc fermement, avant de se figer devant ses béquilles.

\- _C'est pas vrai_ ! jura-t-elle.

C'était à la limite du riddicule. Elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour avancer, et le parapluie devenait soudainement une option qu'elle ne pouvait plus choisir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la pluie cesse le temps que durerait le trajet jusqu'au poste.

Ainsi, et sans arrêter d'incendier à tout va, la jeune femme descendit prudemment une à une les marches de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

\- _Faites qu'il ne pleuve plus...faites qu'il ne pleuve plus._

Le vacarme des trombes d'eau se fit entendre bien avant qu'elle n'actionne la poignée et lui tira un nouveau juron.

- _Foutue journée_ ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque les premières gouttes glacées s'écrasèrent sur le sommet de son crâne.

Au contraire de ce qu'Emma avait espéré, elles redoublèrent d'intensité et elle sentit bien vite le froid s'insinuer dans ses vêtements et la tremper jusqu'aux os. En temps normal, et sans béquilles, il lui aurait seulement fallu une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre le poste. Là, elle avait juste l'impression d'être une candidate dans un des stupides jeux télévisés qu'Henry adorait regarder le soir.

Emma fronça les sourcils en se figeant soudainement au beau milieu de la rue. Pourquoi venait-elle d'avoir la pensée du fils de Regina en train de regarder la télé dans son propre appartement ? C'était impossible qu'une telle scène ait déjà pu se produire, elle connaissait à peine ce gamin, et certainement pas assez pour qu'elle l'ait invité chez elle.

Son esprit tentait veinement de rassembler les pièces du puzzle de sa mémoire mais la jeune femme savait très bien que c'était un jeu auquel elle avait déjà perdu d'avance. Elle se concentra pourtant tellement qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre les coups de klaxon répétés qui étaient manifestement pour elle.

- _Miss Swan ?_

La voix inquiète la tira de ses pensées et elle posa un regard désabusé sur Regina. En la reconnaissant, elle faillit éclater d'un rire sans joie mais parvint à se retenir. Sa journée n'allait décidement pas en s'améliorant.

\- _Bonjour Madame le Maire_ , répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

La pluie était tellement forte que, malgré la vitre baissée, Regina devait hausser le ton pour se faire entendre.

- _Mais enfin, que faites-vous dehors par ce temps ? Et sans parapluie !_

Emma haussa les épaules et montra ses béquilles sans un sourire.

- _J'en avais plus qu'assez de tourner en rond chez moi_ , expliqua-t-elle simplement. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. _Et comme je n'ai que deux mains..._

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et commença malgré elle à détailler la femme assise dans la voiture. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu la voir était à l'hôpital, le jour même de son réveil. Depuis que Regina s'était éclipsée sans aucune explication, ni un au revoir, après leurs ébats et ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie. Elle restait toujours aussi belle et ténébreuse, avec sa coiffure parfaite, ses yeux sombres concernés par sa propre situation et cette bouche peinte de rouge qui lui rappelait des moments qui suffisaient à eux-seuls à la réchauffer. Mais l'indignation qu'elle ressentait quant à la façon dont Regina était partie prenait le dessus sans aucune difficulté. Elle lui accorda donc un sourire polie et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de reprendre sa route.

\- _Emma, attends !_

Une portière qui s'ouvre et se referme brutalement, puis le son des talons qui claquent sur le bitume lui indiquèrent que le Maire venait de sortir de la voiture et se précipitait vers elle, un parapluie à la main qu'elle s'empressa de maintenir au dessus d'elles. Se retrouver si près d'elle, alors même qu'elle attendait un signe de sa part, fit accélérer le coeur d'Emma et elle ne fut plus certaine de si elle devait la fuir ou l'embrasser sur le champs.

\- _Laisse-moi t'accompagner_ , dit Regina d'une voix douce. _Tu ne vas pas aller Dieu sait où par ce temps et dans ton état._  
 _\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller par moi-même_ , répliqua Emma brusquement sans réfléchir.

Sa compagne afficha une mine blessée qui ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

\- _Ne faites pas l'enfant, Miss Swan._  
 _\- Moi, je fais l'enfant ?_

Le ton était monté malgré elle, et Emma jeta un coup d'oeil autours d'elles, remerciant la pluie qui vidait les rues.

\- _Tu es partie de l'hôpital sans même m'avertir_ , poursuivit-elle. _Et depuis, je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi. Alors qu'on a...Qu'on est...bref ! La moindre des politesses aurait été d'au moins me prévenir que ce bon temps qu'on a passé ensemble n'allait pas se reproduire ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette !_

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se trouvait aussi en colère contre Regina. Après tout, elle lui avait bien expliqué qu'elles se voyaient seulement pour assouvir leurs pulsions, et rien de plus. Emma aurait dû s'en contenter, vu que les rêgles venaient directement d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Et encore moins alors que la jeune femme se tenait aussi près d'elle et que des envies de la plaquer contre un mur pour lui retirer ses vêtements se faisaient difficiles à contrôler.  
Elle avait été blessé par son attitude, et comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

\- _Si tu me dis que c'est encore moi qui ai imposé ces fichues rêgles de "pas de nouvelles entre deux coucheries" je te préviens, Regina, je les change sur le champs,_ reprit-elle férocement. _Je ne me rapelle peut-être de rien, mais je ne suis pas ce...ce genre de personne. Et tu ne peux pas en profiter à ta guise comme bon te semble et ensuite faire comme si je n'existais pas et que -_  
 _\- Vous avez fini, Miss Swan ?_ la coupa brutalement le Maire avec impatience. _Je suis sortie de ma voiture sous un déluge pour vous proposer mon aide et vous empêcher d'attraper la mort. Ce qui dans votre état ne serait pas de refus. Maintenant, si c'est pour entendre ces jérémiades, j'ai un enfant en pleine adolescence à la maison qui me pose déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans que vous n'en rajoutiez. Et puisque apparament vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne journée, Adjointe du shériff._

Et sans même lui accorder un nouveau regard, ou une chance de répliquer, Regina la laissa planter là, au milieu du trottoir, et regagna sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe pour s'éloigner. Emma était estomaquée. La bouche entreouverte, la pluie s'abbatant sur elle, elle fixa les feux arrière du véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue.

\- _Mais quelle journée de merde_ ! explosa-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la façon dont Regina était partie, sans même un regard en arrière. A croire que ses paroles n'avaient que rebondi sur sa carapace sans l'atteindre. Comme si ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ne la concernait même pas.

Emma reprit la route du poste sans arrêter de rager contre sa compagne, et ce fut toujours aussi fulminante qu'elle poussa les portes du bâtiment et boitilla dans le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre la pièce principale où Graham se tenait déjà assit sur un bureau, une tasse de café fumant dans une main et un journal replié dans l'autre.

\- _Emma_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

Qui disparut bien vite quand il s'aperçut de son humeur massacrante.

\- _Bizarrement, en te regardant, je n'ose pas te demander comment ça va._  
 _\- Tu fais bien_ , répondit la jeune femme en s'écroulant dans une chaise, trempée et frigorifiée. _Je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin._  
 _\- Manifestement pour faire une balade sous la pluie._

Elle voulut le fusiller du regard mais ne put empêcher son sourire communicatif de l'atteindre et de lui arracher un petit rire. Elle attrapa l'un des gros blousons qui trainait sur le dossier et le passa autour de ses épaules avec un soupir de contentement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la ville, de ses habitants et des dossiers qui commençaient à s'accumuluer sur le bureau du Shériff. Puis, comme si toutes ces discussions n'étaient qu'un prélude au sujet principal, Graham reprit un air sérieux.

\- _Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu vas continuer à ruminer en pensant que je ne te vois pas faire_ ? demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise pour prendre place à ses côtés. _Laisse-moi tenter de deviner. La mine sévère, le regard noir..._

Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes, puis claqua des doigts et afficha un sourire victorieux.

\- _Ne serait-ce pas à cause de notre chère Maire de Storybrooke ?_

Evidemment, Emma n'avait pas mis longtemps à se confier à son ami après leurs petits ébats à l'hôpital. L'information avait déjà fais le tour de la ville à sa sortie, et Graham lui avait appris que non seulement les murs étaient fins, mais que les infirmières ne pouvaient pas garder un secret entre elles. Passée la honte d'avoir été entenduet découverte, il lui avait expliqué que Storybrooke était bien sûr au courant depuis des mois, mais que personne n'aurait jamais rien dit par peur de Regina. Alors il était devenu tout naturellement son confident.

\- _Je l'ai croisé avant de venir_ , abdiqua finalement Emma en gromelant.  
\- _Et bien voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Toi qui commençait à te demander si elle n'avait pas quitté la ville._

Cette fois-ci, il n'échappa pas au regard noir de sa collègue. Elle lui raconta toute la scène, les joues rouges de honte d'avoir été humiliée à ce point par Regina et blessée par son attitude désinvolte. La revoir lui avait serré le coeur plus que de raison, et se sentir rejetée lui faisait bien plus de mal que ce qu'elle aurait du ressentir.

\- _Tu penses que j'ai été trop loin_ ? demanda-t-elle, la tête reposant sur le bureau. _Que je n'aurais rien dû dire ?_  
 _\- Disons que si j'étais à sa place, pas sûr que j'aurais apprécié non plus_ , répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. _Elle te proposait son aide, faisait un pas vers toi, et tu lui as sauté à la gorge. Tu aurais peut-être pu être plus...diplomate._  
 _\- Alors c'est moi la fautive ?_  
 _\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle a raison et que tu as tords. Je dis juste que je n'aurais pas non plus aimé._

Emma poussa un gémissement de chien blessé et reposa son front contre le bois.

\- _Quelle idiote_...marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.

Graham lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- _Il y aura d'autres occasions, ne t'en fais pas._

Une sonnerie retentit derrière eux et le jeune homme s'excusa auprès d'elle puis passa dans son bureau pour répondre au téléphone. L'appel ne dura pas très longtemps et bien vite Graham raccrocha et s'empara du blouson de sheriff étalé sur le dossier de sa chaise, ainsi que de son parapluie.

\- _Une voiture a dérapé du côté du Pont_ , expliqua-t-il rapidement. _Rien de bien méchant mais il faut que j'aille vérifier sur place._  
 _\- Va secourir le monde_ , l'encouragea Emma en tapant la main qu'il venait de lever dans sa direction.  
\- _Quant à toi, arrête de broyer du noir. Occupes-toi. Tries les dossiers !_

Il évita de justesse le rouleau de scotch qui lui fonça dessus et disparut dans le couloir dans un grand éclat de rire. Sa jovialité avait au moins le mérite d'être communicative, et Emma se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir pu le voir et lui parler.

Profitant de ce regain d'énergie qu'il venait de lui offrir, la jeune femme fouilla la pièce des yeux et se leva tant bien que mal pour en faire le tour. En effet, sans elle pour l'aider, Graham laissait s'entasser les dossiers au milieu d'une armée de tasses et de gobelets. Elle devait avouer que le travail commençait cruellement à lui manquer, et tourner comme un lion en cage dans son appartement n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur déjà massacrante.

Ce fut donc en l'abscence de son ami que Emma commença à ranger le désordre. Elle se plongea dans la pile de paperasse et perdit la notion du temps. Regina avait disparu de son esprit, tout comme sa blessure et sa perte de mémoire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé et que tout redevenait comme avant. Quand tout était simple. Elle se sentait utile à nouveau et apaisée, même si cela ne devait durer qu'une heure ou deux.

Elle n'aurait sû dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Graham mais un toquement léger mais ferme sur la porte de la pièce principale lui fit relever la tête du dossier qu'elle étudiait, et la jeune femme faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle reconnut le sourire machiavélique de Cora Mills.

Que donc venait faire la mère de Regina ici ?

\- _Bonjour Miss Swan_ , salua-t-elle en s'avançant dans sa direction.

Vêtue de noir et de pourpre, les cheveux dressés en un chignon sévère, Emma ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre une trace de Regina en elle. Si leurs yeux étaient sans aucun doute de la même couleur, ils ne possédaient rien d'autre en communs. Là où l'intensité et le mystère brillaient dans les yeux de l'une, elle ne voyait en l'autre que froideur et dédain.

\- _Madame Mills_ , répondit simplement Emma. _Puis-je vous aider ?_  
 _\- Regina et moi devions avoir une réunion dans les locaux municipaux, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas présentée et je me demandais si elle n'était pas avec vous_.

Le mépris qu'elle parvenait à discerner chez cette femme lui donnait la nausée, mais Emma feignit la surprise et l'ignorance. Peut-être, avec un peu d'espoir, que les rumeurs concernant leurs ébats à l'hôpital ne lui étaient pas encore remontées aux oreilles.

 _\- Pourquoi serait-elle ici ? Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en venant au Poste mais c'est tout. Vous avez essayé de la joindre ?_  
 _\- Allons, Miss Swan. Je préfère que nous arrêtions dès à présent ces faux-semblant entre nous_ , rétorqua Cora, toujours aussi calme. _Je sais que vous couchez avec ma fille. Et comme la voiture du sheriff n'est pas là j'ai préféré venir vérifier par moi-même que vous n'étiez pas en train de l'éloigner de son devoir de Maire. Ce qui serait fâcheux, vous en conviendrez comme moi._

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer déplut fortement à la jeune femme qui redressa la tête, à défaut de ne pouvoir se lever brusquement pour lui faire face. Quoi qu'elle soit venu chercher ici, il apparaissait très clairement que ce n'était pas Regina.

\- _Ce que nous faisons, avec votre fille, ne vous regarde pas, Madame Mills. Et soyez certaine que si elle ne se trouve pas à votre réunion, je n'en suis certainement pas la cause. Pouvez-vous en dire la même chose ?_

Les yeux de Cora se rétrécirent. Manifestement, elle détestait Emma et le cachait à grand peine, bien que la principale intéressée ignorait pourquoi se donner tant de mal alors que son mépris était inscrit sur son visage.

L'invitée dû pourtant se contenir et tenta un nouveau sourire.

\- _Avez-vous retrouver la mémoire ?_  
 _\- Non. Mes souvenirs commencent juste à revenir. En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ?_  
 _\- J'aurais voulu que Regina perde ses souvenirs elle aussi_ , cracha Cora en braquant sur la blonde un regard meurtrier. _Qu'elle vous oublie une bonne fois pour toute. Vous lui êtes néfaste, j'espère que vous êtes au courant._

Le cerveau d'Emma réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur le sens de ces paroles, mais cela devait faire partie des choses dont elle ne pouvait se rappeller.

\- _Je vous suggère de partir_ , demanda-t-elle calmement.  
\- _Et moi je vous suggère de faire attention, Miss Swan. Vous avez peut-être les attentions de ma fille, mais j'ai vu qui vous étiez réellement. Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir, quel emprise vous avez sur Regina, mais je vous conseille d'en profiter tant que vous le possédez encore. Cela pourrait très vite se terminer._  
 _\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me menacer ?_

Se faire détester par cette femme était une chose, mais se laisser menacer en était une autre qu'Emma était très loin d'accepter si facilement. Son caractère la poussait à ne jamais plier devant l'ennemi, et Cora en était clairement une. Tout son être respirait le dégoût qu'elle tenait pour elle.

\- _Un avertissement_ , répondit Madame Mills. _Seulement un avertissement_. _J'ai vu clair dans votre jeu depuis longtemps, Swan. Vous pensez pouvoir lui convenir et la rendre heureuse ? Sachez que jamais je ne laisserais faire une telle chose. Regina est ma fille, et je ferais tout pour la protéger. Ai-je été assez clair ?_  
 _\- Je ne force pas votre fille à me voir_ , répliqua Emma, la voix dangereusement basse. _Et je ne ferais jamais rien pour cela. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin._

Elle la détestait de toutes ses forces. C'était sûrement idiot, étant donné qu'elle restait encore amnésique, mais son être en entier lui hurlait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour la mère de Regina. Comme un sentiment ancré en elle et qu'elle ne pouvait refouler en sa présence. Quoi que Cora désire pour son enfant, Emma était certaine que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son bonheur.

Lentement, menaçante, la femme s'approcha du bureau et posa ses mains dessus, se penchant légèrement comme pour surplomber la blonde.

\- _Faites attention Miss Swan, je n'ai pas pour habitude que l'on s'oppose à moi._  
 _\- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus._

L'ai crépita autours d'elles, sûrement dû au fait que Cora avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser exploser sa magie, mais parvint finalement à se contrôler et à se reprendre.

\- _Si jamais vous croisez ma fille_ , murmura-t-elle, _faites-le moi savoir._  
 _\- Comptez sur moi_ , retourna Emma avec le même ton, sans jamais baisser les yeux devant le regard haineux de la visiteuse.

Elles se défièrent silencieusement pendant encore de longues secondes, puis Cora se redressa et prit la direction de la sortie sans plus se préoccuper de son ennemie. Quand elle disparut complêtement de sa vision, Emma sortit son téléphone et envoya un simple texto à Regina.

" **Ta mère vient de passer au Poste**."

Deux confrontations avec les femmes du clan Mills en une seule journée était trop pour la jeune femme, quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été préalablement dans un tel état d'énervement. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que sa compagne se manifeste.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Regina apparut au beau milieu de la pièce dans un volute de fumée violette, arrachant un sursaut de surprise à Emma et manquant de lui faire renverser une des tasses qu'elle venait de prendre en main.

\- _Bon sang Regina_ , jura-t-elle en se raccrochant au bureau après qu'une de ses béquilles ait glissé sur le sol. _Tu ne peux pas emprunter la porte comme tout le monde ?_  
 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?_

L'urgence dans sa voix piqua la curiosité d'Emma au vif et elle se retint de récupérer l'objet tombé au sol pour se concentrer sur son amante. Quelque chose avait changé depuis leur rencontre dans la rue, mais la jeune femme n'aurait su vraiment expliquer quoi. Sa coiffure n'avait pas bougé, ses vêtements restaient impeccablement lisses et son maquillage parfait. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son inquiètude, et Emma se demanda un instant si c'était lié à leur nouvelle entrevue, ou sur ce que souhaitait sa mère.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Regina hocha seulement la tête, sans rien dire. Et cela valait sûrement mieux qu'un mensonge. D'un mouvement de la main, elle invita Emma à s'assoir, puis prit place auprès d'elle. Manifestement, leur dispute de ce matin était oubliée, ou tout du moins mise de côté grâce à l'affaire Cora, et la jeune femme pensa que cette sorcière avait peut être contribuée à quelque chose de bien pour cette journée.

- _Je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout_ , ordonna Regina sans une once de méchanceté dans la voix. _N'omets aucun détail._

Alors Emma s'exécuta. Elle répéta la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir, encore bien présente dans son esprit, et scruta le visage du Maire à chacune de ses paroles. Malgré son masque impassible, le mouvement qu'elle fit en se crispant ou en serrant la mâchoire indiqua à sa compagne qu'elle n'appréciait aucunement l'échange qui venait de se dérouler. Et quant elle lui expliqua la menace de sa mère, elle crut apercevoir un reflet violet dans ses yeux sombres tournoyer un instant avant de disparaître, si vite qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir véritablement vu.

Sans s'arrêter, elle acheva de lui retranscrire la scène. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, seul le silence résonna dans la pièce comme un vacarme assourdissant. Emma ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Les paroles de Cora, la réaction plus qu'évidente de Regina. Tout devenait une nouvelle pièce du puzzle mais cette fois elle comptait bien comprendre ce qui se tramait.

\- _La garce_ , murmura finalement Regina, les yeux braqués dans le vide avec tellement de haine que la jeune femme ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur celle de son amante, priant pour que ce contact l'apaise.

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me menace, rassure-toi_ , lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mais la Reine n'avait visiblement aucune envie de plaisanter. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et retira sa main sans douceur.

\- _Comment osez-vous penser que la situation soit drôle, Miss Swan_ ? cracha-t-elle. _Que vous pouvez vous permettre d'en rire ? Vous ne comprenez rien, comme d'habitude. Vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences._  
 _\- Non Regina, je ne comprends pas_ , admit Emma, blessée par ses paroles. _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je m'efforce de rassembler les morceaux et de les assembler mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que mon existence est un immense trou noir et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été tellement en colère contre toi ce matin, ni pourquoi j'ai eu envie de te revoir depuis cette soirée-là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes souvenirs ne sont pas encore revenu, ni pourquoi ta mère a débarqué ici comme si je menacais quoi que ce soit. Je suis seulement une misérable adjointe du sheriff amnésique dans une ville gouverner par les sorcières d'un lointain Royaume enchanté. Comment je pourrais seulement l'inquiéter !_

Elle n'avait prononcé ses mots sans aucune colère. Ils reflétaient juste sa pensée et sa lassitude face à tous ses évènements qui échappaient à son contrôle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, là maintenant, ici même dans cette pièce. Le manque de sommeil et le fait qu'elle se sentait à bout de nerf n'aidaient en rien et elle du se concentrer pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle voulait tant comprendre, et pourtant malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y parvenait pas. Regina allait sûrement lui rire au nez, ou bien s'en aller, drapée dans sa colère et son impassibilité habituelle. La jeune femme venait de lui offrir ses points faibles, il ne restait plus qu'à les exploiter.

Mais, au lieu de tout ce qu'elle attendait, une main se posa sous son menton et la força à relever la tête. Emma pensait croiser un regard méprisant, froid ou colérique, mais son coeur rata un battement dans sa poitrine quand elle ne perçut au fond des yeux de Regina que douceur et tendresse. Un sourire tristement amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- _Si tu savais, Emma_ , murmura-t-elle, _combien tu peux l'effrayer. Quel danger tu représente pour elle._

La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû exiger des réponses sur le champ et éclaircir ce mystère, mais toute son attention restait fixée sur Regina. Sans pouvoir bouger, ni même penser. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir. Sentir sa main qui venait de glisser jusqu'à son cou, le rythme de son coeur tambourinant à lui faire mal. Sentir le moindre de ses souffles sur sa peau, et la façon dont son regard restait obsedé par sa bouche. Comment pourrait-elle exiger de cette femme qu'elle assouvisse uniquement des pulsions primaires ? Comment Emma pouvait-elle croire que rien n'en sortirait ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre, et elle ne put que retenir sa respiration quand elle vit Regina se pencher dans sa direction, presque douloureusement, et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une explosion d'émotion se déversa dans tout son corps. Elles n'avaient été qu'une seule fois ensemble, mais il lui semblait retrouver une partie d'elle-même qui lui manquait cruellement. Comme si elle était à nouveau entière avec ce baiser.

Non, pas avec ce baiser. Avec Regina.

Sa main sur son cou la rapprocha d'avantage et Emma se laissa faire sans même y réfléchir, perdue dans tout ce que ce moment lui apportait. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand sa langue frôla celle de sa compagne. Son parfum l'enivrait et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne lui donnait presque le vertige mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait repoussé. Quand bien même la tête commençait à lui tourner, qu'importe qu'elle sente son coeur s'emballer plus vite que jamais. Elle n'avait que faire du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Regina.

Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Un vide froid s'installa à la place de la bouche brûlante de son amante et la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulut apercevoir la jeune femme, mais la vision d'Emma se troubla instantanément et elle tangua sur sa chaise avant d'être fermement rattrapée.

 _\- Emma !_

Le son lui venait de tellement loin qu'elle se demanda un instant si Regina venait vraiment de prononcer son nom. Elle voulut lui répondre, lui faire signe, mais sa vue se brouilla définitivement et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J** **'espère que cette suite vous aura plus !**

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, et je voulais savoir si vous préférez que je poste les chapitres en début, milieu ou fin de semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez les chapitres trop longs, où au contraire trop court ;)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**J'ai donc décidé de poster les chapitres le Lundi, Mardi au plus tard, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Comme j'aurais le reste de la semaine pour peaufiner tranquillement les chapitres.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Stitch dont les reviews me font beaucoup rire ! ^^ Ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'en laissent, évidemment, et aux personnes qui continues de suivre cette histoire au fil des pages !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5.**

 **_\- Emma !_**

 ** _Le son lui venait de tellement loin qu'elle se demanda un instant si Regina venait vraiment de prononcer son nom. Elle voulut lui répondre, lui faire signe, mais sa vue se brouilla définitivement et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience._**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Regina patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Prostrée, le front reposant sur ses mains, elle tentait de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de l'assaillir à tout instant. Elle se sentait faible, coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver à Emma. La haine pour sa mère l'animait, tout comme sa colère envers Whale qui l'avait empêché de suivre le brancard. Il l'avait forcé à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus et revienne vers elle avec des réponses, mais la patience n'était pas la plus grande de ses vertus et elle se serait certainement passé de ses conseils si le regret ne l'étouffait pas plus que tous les autres sentiments.

Si seulement elle s'était controlée. Si elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à l'embrasser et à céder aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait alors Emma ne serait pas ici en ce moment. L'ignorer ces trois dernières semaines avait été une épreuve que Regina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réussir, et son échec était devenu évident lorsqu'elle avait proposé à sa compagne de l'accompagner pour la protéger de la pluie. Elle n'avait pas supporté de la voir dans un tel état par ce temps, et toutes les fondations qu'elle avait érigé pour se tenir éloigner d'Emma s'étaient effondrées aussi facilement qu'un misréable château de cartes. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas provoqué leur dispute, Regina n'était pas certaine de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Grâce à elle, la Reine avait revêtu son impassibilité et l'avait repoussé aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas lui faire de mal.

Et ce stratagème avait presque réussi.

Presque.

Jusqu'à ce moment au poste où elle n'avait pas su les contrôler ni les taire. Et voilà qu'Emma payait le prix de ses erreurs.

Un mouvement attira son attention et Regina releva aussitôt la tête, le regard plein d'espoir en direction d'un médecin qui ne lui accorda rien d'autre en retour qu'un sourire polie. Mais qu'est-ce que fichait Whale ? Pourquoi cet abruti n'était pas encore revenu ? Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre qu'on veuille bien lui donner des nouvelles. A bout de nerfs, la jeune femme se releva, prit une seconde pour lisser distraitement le bas de sa robe avant de prendre fermement la direction par laquelle on avait emmené Emma loin d'elle. Elle venait presque d'atteindre les doubles portes lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le Docteur Whale.

\- _Madame le Maire_ ! s'exclama-t-il manifestement surpris.  
\- _Comment va-t-elle ?_

Du plat de la main, l'homme l'invita à s'éloigner du passage.

- _Elle va bien_ , annonça-t-il avec un sourire. _Elle a fait un malaise sûrement créer par le manque de sommeil. Elle m'a avoué être sujette à de graves crises d'insomnies et je crains que tout ne soit lié à sa perte de mémoire. Cela doit jouer sur sa santé d'une manière plus grave que ce que je ne pensais._

Regina avait envie de pleurer. Si Emma en était réduite à cela, c'était uniquement à cause d'elle. Tout était de sa faute, depuis le début.

Afin de retenir ses larmes, elle serra les poings, se concentrant sur la douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Son visage, lui, n'exprimait rien de plus.

\- _Je lui ai prescris des somnifères pour l'aider à dormir, et je lui ai également conseillé de voir le Docteur Hopper_ , poursuivit Whale. _Mais je dois vous avouer, Madame le Maire, que ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus._

Manifestement mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait la conversation, il l'invita à s'assoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et prit place à son tour. Il patienta quelques instants que le couloir se vide peu à peu de ses patients, puis se retourna vers Regina.

\- _Je suis le médecin d'Emma_ , débuta-t-il. _Et je dois être tenue au courant de tout ce qui pourrait affecter sa santé. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne et qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale. Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance quant aux questions qui vont suivre, mais il apparait plus qu'évident que je me doive de les poser. Ne serait-ce que pour ma patiente._

Le ventre serré, Regina hocha la tête pour qu'il poursuive, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

\- _Miss Swan et vous_...balbutia-t-il, ignorant manifestement comment débuter sa phrase. _Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que vous entretenez une relation qui dépasse le simple professionnalisme._

Exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait sourit du mal qu'il prenait à ne pas la brusquer sur ce point, mais à l'instant présent elle voulait seulement comprendre où il souhaitait en venir.

\- _En quoi ma relation avec Emma est-elle importante_ ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- _Auriez-vous des...comment dire...Des actes envers elle qui pourraient se révéler important à savoir pour une personne telle que moi ?_

Regina était perdue.

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_  
 _\- Est-ce que cela vous arrive-t-il de la brutaliser ?_

La question lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que le fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche entrouverte.

\- _Ecoutez, Madame le Maire_ , reprit Whale d'un ton sérieux. _Emma possède de multiples traces de contusions. La plupart assez anciennes, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un accident. Il y a une trace, en revanche, qui ne peut dater que de quelques jours tout au plus. Je dois savoir s'il vous arrive de vous disputez et de dépasser le stade des simples mots._  
 _\- Bien sûr que non_ ! explosa Regina en se levant brutalement. _Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?_  
 _\- Vous êtes la Méchante Reine_ , railla-t-il en guise de réponse. _Et bien que vous ayez l'air d'avoir changé, ce genre d'attitude me laisse penser que vos vieux démons pourraient parfois se révéler plus fort que vous._

Il n'y avait plus rien d'aimable ou de compatissant dans sa voix. Comme s'il la jugeait déjà pour ce crime.

\- _La marque que possède Emma au cou n'a rien d'anodine et si jamais je découvre que cela a un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec votre relation, soyez certaine que je n'hésiterais pas à en alerter le sheriff. Maire de Storybrooke ou non._

Comme si sa tirade mettait un point final à leur conversation, Whale se leva à son tour et s'éloigna de Regina, sans savoir qu'il ne devait d'être en vie qu'à une extrême concentration de sa Reine. Elle sentait son pouvoir grésiller jusqu'au bout des doigts, alimenté par une haine sans nom envers ce misérable insecte qui se permettait de la juger. Qui se permettait de croire qu'elle aurait pu intentionnellement faire du mal à Emma.

Pourtant, n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait combattu ce jour-là, dans la boutique de Gold ? Qui avait resserré son emprise sur sa gorge, assez pour l'étouffer ? Qui n'avait pas hésiter à user de ses pouvoirs pour la blesser ? En quoi était-ce différent de ce dont il l'accusait ?

Trop de sentiments se battaient entre eux et Regina commençait à étouffer sous leur poids. Littéralement. L'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons et respirer devenait impossible. Une crise de panique. Elle était la proie d'une crise de panique. Elle s'assit rapidement et se força à reprendre sa contenance et à inspirer malgré sa gorge serrée. Emma avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi faible.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre le dessus, et Regina chassa d'un revers de main les larmes qui venaient perler à ses cils. Peu à peu, l'oxygène redevenait accessible et son corps se détendait. Henry avait déjà subi ce genre de crise étant enfant, alors qu'il était sujet à de terribles cauchemars, et elle ne devait qu'à lui d'avoir pu la reconnaitre et à l'avoir vaincus. Aussi la décision de rester encore immobile quelques secondes apparut comme la meilleure des solutions.  
Regina avait la cruelle impression que tout lui échappait. Sa vie venait de se lier à une autre d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait souhaité à personne, et même ses propres sentiments devenaient incontrôlables lorsqu'elle était proche d'Emma. Tout se tranformait en un casse-tête qu'elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à résoudre un jour sans entraîner une issue fatale autour d'elle.

\- _Elle vous demande. Vous pouvez aller la voir._

La jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de Whale, et ne posa pas les yeux sur lui, se contentant de le remercier d'un hochement de tête. Elle se leva ensuite pour le suivre dans les dédales de couloirs blancs avant qu'il ne la laisse devant une des portes et ne tourne les talons.

Etait-ce normal de se sentir aussi anxieuse ? D'être apeurée par ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette chambre au point de lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche et les mains moites ?

Regina toqua faiblement contre le bois puis pénétra dans la pièce. Rien ne semblait la différencier de celle que possédait Emma seulement deux semaines auparavant, si ce n'était le sens du lit et des meubles. Quant à son occupante, sa vision serra le cœur de la Reine et l'enveloppa d'une tristesse étouffante.

Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, Emma semblait souffrir d'une fatigue immense et Regina s'en serait inquiétée si elle n'avait aperçu la marque dont Whale lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. A l'endroit exacte où reposait sa main lors de leur baiser, il n'y avait plus désormais qu'une empreinte noircie sillonnée de veines bleutées. Certaines remontaient jusqu'à la mâchoire d'Emma, ou descendait en direction de sa poitrine. Elles perdaient peu à peu de leur couleur au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de l'épicentre et finissaient par se confondre avec sa peau.

Regina faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne put en détacher son regard pendant de longues minutes.

\- _J'ai cru que Whale n'aurait jamais fini avec ses questions_ , s'exclama-t-elle lorsque son amante se fut assise sur le rebord du lit. _Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander comment est-ce que je me suis fais..._

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de désigner la marque sur son cou.

\- _Ca_ , acheva-t-elle. _Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis là._  
 _\- Un peu plus d'une heure_ , lui répondit Regina en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elles trituraient, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Voir son état était au dessus de ses forces.

\- _Je suis désolée, Emma_...souffla-t-elle après une minute de silence.  
\- _Hey...Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Elle sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher d'elle et passer ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête contre sa nuque. Regina savait qu'elle devrait la repousser, l'éloigner et empêcher le moindre contact entre elles, mais comment l'empêcher alors que tout son être lui criait le contraire ?

\- _Whale pense que c'est lié à mes insomnies_ , expliqua Emma. _Dès que j'aurais retrouvé un sommeil normal, tout redeviendra comme avant, tu verras._

Si elle savait comme elle se trompait.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, sans qu'aucune parole ne viennent le troubler. Regina sentait les battements du cœur de son amante contre son dos et résonner en harmonie avec le sien. Sans rien faire, ni rien lui dire, elle parvenait à l'apaiser avec son seul contact. Comme il avait su provoquer tant d'émotions chez elle au cours des deux dernières années. De la haine, du mépris autant que du respect et de l'admiration, même si elle ne lui aurait jamais avoué. C'était grâce à Emma qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs ce jours-là dans le tribunal. Sans elle, le chapeau n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Et ce moment avait déclenché un torrent d'émotions que Regina ne parvenait plus à repousser désormais.

Peut-être que...Peut-être que si elle lui racontait toute la vérité, Emma la comprendrait et lui pardonnerait. Peut-être qu'ensemble elles pourraient trouver une solution à tout ça et s'opposer à sa mère, délivrer Storybrooke de cette malédiction. Il lui suffisait simplement d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser l'histoire se raconter d'elle-même. Lui expliquer ses sentiments naissant, ses peurs et ses craintes. Lui avouer toutes les choses maléfiques qu'elle avait commise sans penser à mal. Dire la vérité.

\- _Emma_...débuta-t-elle sans vraiment trop savoir par où commencer son récit.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre.

Regina la sentit avant même de la voir et son corps se tendit brusquement. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la façon dont elle venait de se dresser entre Emma et la porte pour la protéger de celle qui devenait son pire cauchemar. Et quand enfin elle s'ouvrit, son pouvoir électrisa chacun de ses sens, prêt à être utilisé en cas de besoin.

Cora pénétra dans la pièce, toujours armée de son habituel sourire, et Regina reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul être dans tout le Royaume Enchanté pour arborer cet air narquois et arrogant, ces habits de cuir immondes et cet affreux crochet à la place de la main. Hook. Il était encore plus suffisant que dans ses souvenirs et lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Emma en se passant délibérément la langue sur les lèvres, Regina dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser sous ses doigts en un misérable tas de cendre.

- _J'espère que je ne dérange pas_ , s'exclama sa mère en ouvrant théâtralement les bras.

Cette fois, la colère que la jeune femme percevait ne lui appartenait pas et elle eut un instant de surprise. C'était le sentiment d'Emma qu'elle parvenait à ressentir, comme si leur être était connecté, relié par quelque chose de plus puissant que n'importe quel sort. Lorsqu'elle y sentit également de la peur, sa haine vis à vis de Cora se décupla et elle posa sur sa mère un regard noir remplit de rage.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ ? demanda-t-elle froidement, toujours dressée entre son passé et son futur.  
\- _Vous m'avez menti, Miss Swan_ , se contenta de dire Cora. _Lorsque vous m'avez dis ignorer où se trouvait ma fille. Et voilà que je vous retrouve avec elle._  
 _\- Je l'ignorais_ , répliqua Emma. _Elle est venue me rendre visite._

Regina voulait s'immiscer dans la conversation, mais elle sentait grâce à cette étrange connexion avec la blonde qu'elle devait lui laisser rêgler ses propres comptes sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Pour le moment, tout dû moins. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendu au-delà du possible et elle toisait avec dégout le pirate qui arborait toujours les mêmes mimiques écœurantes.

\- _Oui, j'ai appris que vous aviez fais un malaise au poste. Une chance que quelqu'un ait été là pour vous emmenez aux urgences, vous ne pensez pas ?_

La question ne demandait aucune réponse.

\- _D'ailleurs, à quoi cela est dû ?_ poursuivit Cora, dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. _Vous aviez l'air d'aller parfaitement bien lors de notre...entrevue._  
 _\- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas_ , répliqua Emma. _A quoi dois-je le plaisir d'une seconde visite aussi tôt dans la journée ?_  
 _\- En réalité ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir, Miss Swan. Mais ma fille. Regina ? Aurais-tu la gentillesse de m'accompagner dans le couloir quelques minutes ?_

Regina était incapable de laisser Emma dans cet état et faillit refuser si sa mère ne l'avait pas coupé pour ajouter d'une voix mielleuse :

\- _Hook va rester avec elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant que nous discutons._

Rien n'aurait manifestement fait plus plaisir au pirate qui s'inclina en guise de remerciement, passa près de Regina avec un petit rire, puis s'installa au bord du lit avec un grand sourire.

- _Je reviens_ , assura la jeune femme en se retournant vers Emma.

Sa compagne lui répondit d'un hochement de tête entendue puis elle emboita le pas à Cora dans le couloir désert.

\- _Détends-toi Regina_ , suggéra sa mère. _J'arrive à sentir ton pouvoir de là où je me trouve._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_  
 _\- Nous étions supposées nous retrouver ce matin, si je ne me trompe. Et je suis restée seule dans les locaux municipaux en attendant ta venue._

Regina éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- _Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me parler d'une fichue réunion ?_  
 _\- Je suis venue pour vérifier par moi-même que ton idiotie vis à vis de cette fille était bien réelle_ , rétorqua Cora. _D'après la trace qui s'étale sur son cou, je constate que tu n'as pas pris mes mises en gardes au sérieux. Je t'ai averti des conséquences que cela aurait sur Emma si tu continuais à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir écouter mes bons conseils. Mais après tout, peut-être devrais-je te laisser faire. Peut-être devrais-je te laisser la tuer et récupérer ensuite ce qui restera de toi. Tu auras sans doute retrouver la raison d'ici là._

Malgré sa colère, Regina devait donner raison à sa mère. Elle l'avait bel et bien mise en garde mais elle n'en avait fais qu'à sa tête et à présent Emma en souffrait, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle s'était montrée faible et les conséquences se faisait ressentir.

\- _Ne crois pas que cela m'amuse de te voir souffrir_ , _Regina_ , reprit Cora avec un semblant de douceur. _Aucune mère ne souhaite cela pour son enfant. Mais ton esprit a été perverti par cette...sauveuse. Avant cette malédiction, tu étais de mon côté. Nous travaillions main dans la main pour récupérer la dague de Rumplestilskin et reconstruire un monde toutes les deux._  
 _\- Il faut croire que te voir l'exécuter sous mes yeux n'a pas eu un effet positif sur moi._  
 _\- Aides-moi à nouveau, ma chérie. Aides-moi à le retrouver, et je te promet que nous trouverons ensemble un moyen de sauver Emma. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être de mon côté. Comme avant._

Elle tendit une main en direction de sa fille, et le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Regina. Sa mère possédait-elle vraiment le pouvoir d'annuler le terrible sort qu'elle avait jeté à son amante ? Lui suffisait-il de l'aider à retrouver Rumple ?

\- _Nous trouverons un moyen pour que vous soyez ensemble_ , poursuivit Cora en se rapprochant. _Tout le monde aura ce qu'il désire le plus. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites, au plus profond de toi ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle le désirait plus que tout. Elle en avait assez de se battre à chaque seconde, contre sa mère, contre elle-même. Elle souhaitait plus que tout lâcher prise, s'éloigner de cette rage qu'elle ressentait depuis ses seize ans et pouvoir enfin profiter de sa vie.

\- _Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est m'aider à m'emparer de la dague du Ténébreux._

Regina fronça les sourcils, puis releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Cora. Elle aurait accepté sa proposition, si seulement elle n'y avait pas vu sa seule obsession pour le pouvoir.

\- _Non._

La réponse résonna dans le couloir. Aucune des deux n'ajouta quelque chose, se contentant de se toiser du regard. Regina pouvait lire la déception sur le visage de sa mère.

- _Très bien. Tu as fais ton choix_ , annonça-t-elle. _Laisse-moi donc te donner un conseil que j'ai prodigué à Emma un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et baissa la voix.

- _Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. Ou bien je te prendrais tout ce qui t'es le plus cher et je te briserais. Comme je l'ai toujours fais._

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Regina, puis commença à tourner les talons pour rejoindre la chambre.

- _Mère !_

Cora se retourna et regarda sa fille se diriger vers elle, le menton redressé, le regard plus noir que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- _Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces. Et quand je retrouverais Rumple, et tu peux être certaine que cela va arriver, je te conseille de trouver une bonne cachette et de t'y terrer pour longtemps. Car si tu te dresses contre moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te détruire._  
 _\- Je suis ta mère !_

Mais Regina eut un sourire sadique.

\- _Tu as toujours voulu créer un monstre. Tu peux être satisfaite de ta réussite._

Et elle se détourna de la sorcière sans plus un regard, rejoignant d'une allure royale la chambre d'hôpital. Entendre Cora proférer des menaces contre sa famille avait provoqué en elle un désir de vengeance plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Un besoin de destruction qui résonnait dans tout son être jusqu'à ses entrailles. Son pouvoir grandissait à chacun de ses pas et elle savait. Elle savait que sa mère ne pourrait rien contre elle. Elle était la méchante Reine, et elle ne laisserait plus rien se mettre en travers de sa route.

Elle rentra sans douceur dans la pièce et aboya à Hook de sortir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, avant de s'avancer vers Emma et de s'emparer de ses béquilles pour les lui fourrer dans les mains, sans même prendre le temps de répondre à son air surpris.

\- _Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
 _\- On part_ , ordonna-t-elle froidement.

D'un geste elle rassembla les affaires de sa compagne et récupéra sa veste et son sac à main.

\- _Maintenant._

Elle ne ressentait plus les émotions d'Emma mais elle était prête à parier, à voir sa mine inquiète, qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. La jeune femme n'émit pourtant aucune protestation et se contenta d'emboiter tant bien que mal le pas à Regina. Le personnel du service hospitalier les regardèrent sans aller avec étonnement, chuchotant sur leur passage des choses dont la Reine ne se donna même pas la peine d'écouter. Elle était toujours la proie d'une colère sans nom, et il lui semblait qu'un voile noir remplit de haine venait de tomber sur le monde.

Elles passèrent les doubles portes et s'apprêtaient à prendre la direction de la sortie si le Docteur Whale ne s'était pas précipité vers elles pour leur barrer la route.

\- _Madame le Maire vous ne pouvez pas -_

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de continuer.

Sans réfléchir, Regina releva la main et l'homme s'écrasa avec force contre le mur d'en face, soulevé du sol par une force invisible. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, ses pieds se débattaient lamentablement dans le vide pour trouver un appui invisible. Ses mains s'agitaient autour de son cou, cherchant un moyen de retrouver l'oxygène dont lui privait désormais la Reine.

\- _Regina !_

Son visage, d'abord rouge, prit une couleur violacée et ses mouvements se firent plus désespéré quand la jeune femme le souleva plus haut. Elle allait l'écraser comme le misérable insecte qu'il était. De quel droit osait-il s'opposer à elle et lui barrer le chemin ?

\- _Regina je t'en prie ! Arrête !_

Depuis qu'elle avait emmené Emma à l'hôpital, il n'avait fais que se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle avait envie de le réduire en poussière depuis qu'il la suspectait de la brutaliser et il avait eu de la chance que Regina puisse se contrôler.

Mais pas cette fois.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'une main se posa sur son bras et elle faillit faire subir le même sort à l'idiote qui tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais le visage d'Emma apparut devant le sien et sa colère recula quelque peu. Les yeux de son amante plongèrent dans les siens, si loin qu'elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait lire dans son âme. Et ce qu'elle y découvrirait ne serait que noirceur et ténèbres.

\- _Regina...Lâche-le_ , murmura la blonde. _Tu n'es pas cette personne._

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Sinon pourquoi ressentirait-elle autant de plaisir à entendre les gémissements d'agonie de Whale et à le voir s'agiter comme un cafard contre un mur ?

\- _Arrête_ , la supplia Emma. _Je t'en prie._

Elle posa le bout des doigts sur le visage de Regina et d'un coup tout s'effondra. Sa haine venait de disparaître subitement et l'horreur du geste qu'elle commettait lui apparut dans toute sa brutalité.

Comme si elle venait d'émerger d'un cauchemar, elle relâcha la pression sur le cou de Whale et ses forces la quittèrent, aspirées par cette méchanceté qu'elle avait autorisé à prendre le contrôle sur son esprit.

Un attroupement se fit aussitôt autour de sa victime, qui cherchait vainement à reprendre sa respiration. Mais Regina ne lui accordait aucune attention. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, la façon dont la noirceur avait pris possession d'elle...Elle avait ressenti une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant et cela la terrifiait. Elle s'était sentie sombrer et n'avait pourtant rien fais pour s'en sortir. Et si Emma n'avait pas été là...

Emma !

Elle releva un regard apeuré en direction de la jeune femme. Terrifiée par ce qu'elle était devenue le temps de quelques secondes. Et par le mal qu'elle avait failli lui faire. Sa compagne avait toujours la main posée sur sa joue et ne prononçait aucun mot. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire après ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais Regina pouvait voir toute la peur, l'incompréhension et, malgré tout, le soulagement que ressentait Emma à cet instant.

\- _Emma...Je suis désolée_ , s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je...j'ai..._  
 _\- Tout va bien Regina_ , chuchota la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle. _Tout va bien._

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, elle faillit éclater en sanglot mais une pression autour de ses épaules la força à relever la tête.

\- _Ne restons pas là_ , l'encouragea la blonde.

Elles gagnèrent rapidement la sortie, laissant derrière elles un hôpital en pleine effervescence que la colère de Regina venait de provoquer. Personne ne les en empêcha, ni même ne chercha à leur barrer la route. Ils étaient sans doute trop terrifiés pour oser quoi que ce soit, et trop aveugles pour s'apercevoir de l'état de celle qui les apeurait.

Dehors, la pluie avait enfin cessé, laissant désormais la place à un vent glacial qui fut pourtant le bienvenue pour le Maire. L'air frais sur son visage brûlant l'apaisa quelques secondes et elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter, l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre tournoyant en boucle dans son esprit agité. Ce pouvoir...Cette puissance. Elle s'était sentie invincible.

\- _Tu trembles,_ entendit-elle.

Emma avait raison. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- _Vien_ s, l'encouragea la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la voiture et accorda même à ce que sa compagne fouille son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Lorsqu'elles se furent installées, Regina derrière le volant, Emma s'empara de ses mains et les frictionna entre les siennes.

- _Calme-toi Regina_ , murmura-t-elle. _Tout va bien._  
 _\- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tu étais là. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fais à Whale._  
 _\- Ce n'était pas toi._

La jeune femme s'empara de ses doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer et la força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre.

\- _Au contraire Emma. Je suis cette personne, et j'avais envie de l'être_ , admit-elle, terrifiée. _Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de puissance en moi, et j'ai aimé ça._  
 _\- Regina..._  
 _\- J'avais envie de le tuer. De lui briser la nuque. J'allais le faire si tu n'avais pas été là._

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour les chasser. Emma devait s'éloigner d'elle, la rejeter aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Car la prochaine fois, Regina n'était pas certaine de parvenir à se contrôler et la peur de lever la main sur elle faisait imploser son cœur.

La jeune femme passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre elle. Le Maire n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire, éclatant en sanglot dans les bras d'Emma. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant moment, même après que ses larmes se soient taries et que la pluie ai reprise son incessante chanson sur le toit métallisé de la voiture. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. L'oreille posée contre le cœur de la blonde, les paupières closes, Regina ne prêtait attention qu'à leurs battements réguliers qui apparaissaient comme une douce musique. Ne penser à rien, ne pas réfléchir et arrêter de souffrir.

Mais les paroles de sa mère débutaient lentement leur ascension terrifiante jusqu'à son esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, avant de finalement rouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Tout cet instant n'était qu'éphémère. Une mascarade qu'elle devait arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que tant que Rumplestilskin serait dehors, sans protection, alors jamais elle ne pourrait être avec Emma. Et même en supposant que Regina le retrouve avant sa mère, elle n'était pas certaine que le Ténébreux puisse lever le terrible sort qui pesait sur elles.

Mais tenter était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose à faire.

\- _Nous devrions rentrer_ , proposa-t-elle sans émotions tandis qu'elle se redressait.  
 _\- Nous ?_  
 _\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser retourner dans votre appartement miteux dans votre état, Miss Swan ?_

Se réfugier derrière le vouvoiement était une solution plus qu'efficace. Il lui donnait l'impression de creuser un fossé entre Emma et elle, et c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Regina en ce moment. Ne surtout pas se concentrer sur ses sentiments, et les enfouir le plus loin possible en elle. Mais ne rien ressentir ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas la protéger de sa mère. Et elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Les mains sur le volant, le visage aussi lisse que la roche, la jeune femme prit sans plus une hésitation la route qui les conduirait directement chez le Maire. Elle tenta de ne pas prendre garde à la mine inquiète de sa passagère et gardait les yeux rivés devant elle durant tout le temps que leur prit le trajet jusqu'au manoir Mills. Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'allée, Regina prit une seconde pour étudier les alentours en quête du moindre danger. Elle ne voulait plus être la proie que l'on traque, mais le prédateur.

Quand tout lui parut sécurisé, elle sortit de la voiture et aida Emma à en descendre sans cesser d'épier les environs, et ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparu à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse. Il régnait à l'intérieur une agréable chaleur qui tranchait avec le froid et la pluie de l'extérieur. Un petit feu ronronnait paresseusement dans la cheminée du salon, et Regina nota mentalement qu'elle devait rappeler à Henry de ne pas toucher à l'âtre pendant qu'elle était absente de la maison.

\- _Henry_ ? appela-t-elle tout en aidant Emma à s'installer sur le canapé. _Je suis rentrée._

Des pas précipités se firent brusquement entendre, dévalant sans doute l'escalier à toute vitesse, et son fils apparut dans son champ de vision. Le sourire qu'il lui accorda aurait suffi à chasser tous les démons du monde, et le cœur de Regina fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers elle et s'engouffra dans ses bras tendus pendant quelques secondes, avant de lancer un coup d'œil curieux en direction de la visiteuse.

\- _Henry, tu te souviens d'Emma ?_  
 _\- Oui_ , répondit le garçon en s'avançant dans sa direction. _Vous travaillez avec Graham ! Wow, qu'est-ce que vous avez au cou ?_

Encore un an auparavant, la vision de son enfant ignorant la véritable identité de sa mère biologique aurait été une victoire écrasante pour Regina. Elle aurait regardé cette scène avec délectation, le sourire aux lèvres et l'œil pétillant. Mais aujourd'hui, les voir se détailler comme deux étrangers faisait naître en elle une tristesse qu'elle ne laissa pas apparaître. Elle devait simplement briser la malédiction, et sa famille serait réuni pour de bon.

S'ils lui pardonnaient ces actes...

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à douter sous pretexte que lever le sort pourrait tout aussi bien marquer la rupture définitive avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle leur devait tous les efforts possibles pour ramener Storybrooke et ces habitants à la normale. Regina leur accorda tout de même un instant pour échanger quelques banalités et briser la glace, puis elle prit son fils par l'épaule et l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine, loin d'Emma.

- _Est-ce qu'elle va rester déjeuner à midi_ ? demanda-t-il.  
\- _Ecoutes-moi Henry, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier_ , annonça la jeune femme en se baissant vers lui.

Les mots lui firent tendre l'oreille et il se rapprocha de sa mère.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à faire dehors, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre._  
 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_  
 _\- Ce n'est pas important, chéri_ , répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. _En revanche, je veux que tu veilles sur Emma pendant mon abscence. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?_

Manifestement, ces lèvres le brûlaient de ne pas pouvoir poser de question mais il continua à se retenir et hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de se voir confier une mission des plus vitale.

\- _Si jamais tu aperçois quelqu'un roder autour de la maison, ou quoi que ce soit d'anormal, je veux que tu m'appelles immédiatement. Et tu ne laisses rentrer personne à part moi. Tu m'as bien comprise ?_  
 _\- Maman...Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ?_

La mine inquiète de son fils lui serra le cœur et elle l'attira contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- _Bien sûr que non Henry._

Regina détestait devoir lui mentir, mais elle le devait pour sa sécurité. Quand elle le repoussa gentiment, la jeune femme mit le genou à terre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- _Alors, tu penses pouvoir le faire_ ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- _Oui, Maman._  
 _\- Ca c'est mon petit prince_ , sourit-elle avant de lui embrasser le front et de retourner en direction du salon.

Sans un coup d'œil pour sa compagne, elle s'empara de ses affaires et se força à rester sourde à ses appels tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- _Regina, attends !_

La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se figer sur le perron lorsque les bruits de béquilles se firent entendre. Pourquoi Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre que plus elle restera loin d'elle, moins elle aurait de problème ?

\- _Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, Miss Swan._  
 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas_ ? demanda son amante en lui barrant la route.  
\- _Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas._  
 _\- Ecoute_ , débuta Emma, les dents serrées. _Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends. Un instant tu me protège de je ne sais quoi et le moment d'après tu m'envois sur les roses. Il faut que tu m'expliques._

Evidement qu'une explication s'imposait. Si une course contre la montre ne s'était pas déjà engagée contre Cora pour retrouver Rumple.

\- _Je ne vous dois rien_ , rétorqua Regina d'une voix dure. _Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, Miss Swan._  
 _\- Très bien._

La colère d'Emma était palpable dans l'air mais le Maire ne voulait pas y prendre garde. Un jour, elle comprendra que cet instant n'était destiné qu'à la protéger de forces qui la dépassaient. Mais, là où Regina s'attendait à la voir rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir, elle leva le sourcil, surprise de constater qu'elle clauquediquait en direction du portillon d'un air déterminé.

\- _Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ?_  
 _\- Tu ne veux rien m'expliquer ? Parfait ! Je rentre chez moi ! Dans mon appartement !_

Ca, c'était hors de question.

D'un mouvement de la main, Regina fit disparaître Emma, pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la maison et agita la seconde, faisant brièvement apparaître un voile miroitant tout autour de la demeure avant de se fondre dans le décor.

\- _Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends_ ! s'exclama la blonde avec colère.

Elle voulut de nouveau passer le pas de la porte mais une force invisible l'en empêcha et elle jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Regina.

\- _Regina, ne t'avises même d'essayer !_

 _\- Reste ici_ , fut la seule réponse que la Reine lui accorda avant de s'évanouir à son tour dans la nature, transportée par son habituelle fumée violette.

Il lui fallut toute la fin de la journée pour se rendre compte que trouver Rumplestilskin ne serait pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle venait de passer l'après-midi entière dans les bois, fouillant chaque recoins et priant pour trouver ce petit gnome qui persistait à rester invisible. Au point qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche infructueuse, elle finit par crier de rage au milieu d'une clairière, laissant une profonde trace dans le tronc d'un arbre en face d'elle. Elle en avait assez que tous ses plans échouent et la colère qu'elle ressentait grandissait avec ses échecs.

Désirant uniquement se laisser submerger par cette émotion, Regina ferma tout de même les yeux et força à se détendre. Une respiration après l'autre. Lentement.  
Peu à peu, le bout de ses doigts cessa de fourmiller et le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine se fit plus léger, lui rendant les idées claires. Elle avait beau ignorer ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ces derniers temps, la jeune femme était certaine que cette fois le calme serait son unique allié. A moins qu'elle ne veuille un nouvel incident comme celui de l'hôpital, elle ne devait en aucun cas écouter la noirceur de sa colère, ni l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait à sentir une puissance nouvelle en elle. Face à Cora, elle ne pouvait laisser cette méchanceté gagner du terrain sur la personne qu'elle souhaitait être pour Emma, et pour leur fils.

Le reste de la journée, Regina la passa en ville à explorer les endroits où Gold pourrait se terrer. Sans succès. Mais la véritable surprise fut de passer devant sa boutique d'antiquité, et de s'apercevoir pour la première fois que son état insalubre n'était pas juste un reflet de son imagination. Les vitres poussièreuses empêchaient la lumière d'y pénétrer, et le magasin semblait abandonné depuis un moment. En plissant les yeux, le Maire aperçut des objets fracassés au sol et les vitrines éventrées, certaines reposant par terre dans un état lamentable. Si ce n'était la devanture, à l'intérieur rien n'avait bougé depuis le combat qui s'y était déroulé ce jours-là. Chaque recoin était emplis de souvenirs que Regina aurait préféré oublier, mais qui lui rappelait les erreurs qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de commettre.

Elle poussa un soupir. Manifestement, Gold ne se trouvait pas là-dedans. Et elle commençait à épuiser ses idées de recherche pour l'instant.  
Elle voulut pourtant se remettre en route lorsque son portable sonna une nouvelle fois dans sa poche et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en emparer. Emma avait tenté de la joindre toute la journée, alternant entre des messages vocaux bien sâlés dans lesquels elle lui exprimait sa façon de penser de son attitude, et des menaces comme prévenir Graham qu'elle venait d'être kidnappée. Mais cette fois-ci, le nom affiché n'était pas celui de Miss Swan. Mais de son fils.

\- _Henry_ ? décrocha-t-elle, soudainement inquiète. _Tout va bien ?_  
 _\- Oui on va bien mais...Maman je crois que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec Emma._

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement et un tourbillon de pensées négatives volèrent brutalement dans son esprit, manquant de la faire défaillir.

\- _Maman ?_  
 _\- J'arrive immédiatement_ , le prévint-elle d'une voix sourde.

Et aussi vite qu'elle en était partie, Regina se trouva dans son allée en un claquement de doigts. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita en direction de la porte, levant au passage le charme de protection érigé tout autour de la demeure, et l'ouvrit sans ménagement.

\- _Henry !_

Le garçon sortit du salon et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? demanda-t-elle. _Où est Emma ?_  
 _\- Dans ta chambre. Elle est enfermée là dedans depuis un moment et elle refuse d'en sortir. Elle dit qu'elle n'en sortira que lorsque tu seras là._

La peur commençait à ronger le ventre de Regina. Ne pas avoir de réponses sur ce qui était en train de se passer était une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout.

\- _Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Henry._

Son fils ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui obéir, mais il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de la refermer et de secouer la tête.

\- _Elle est comme toi, Maman !_

Comme elle ? De quoi Henry parlait-il ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en direction de l'étage. Il fallait qu'elle monte la voir, s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- _Je veux que tu ailles voir Paige, tu peux faire ça pour moi_ ? ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. _Et tu ne rentres pas tant que je n'ai pas rêglé ce problème avec Emma_.

Il répondit par l'affirmatif et s'agita le temps de prendre son sac à dos et de courir hors de la maison. Regina ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue, puis respira un grand coup avant de monter les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tenta de calmer les battements irréguliers de son coeur et toqua doucement.

\- _Va t'en Henry_ ! s'exclama une voix étouffée à l'intérieur.

\- _C'est moi_ , répondit la Reine. _C'est Regina._

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis un bruit de pas et enfin le verrou sauta, lui permettant l'accès. Emma se tenait debout, le dos tourné comme pour ne pas croiser son regard. Et cette position n'était pas pour rassurer son amante.

\- _Henry m'a appelé_ , expliqua-t-elle doucement tout en s'approchant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emma ?_

Sa compagne ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce Regina se retrouve près d'elle et veuille poser les mains sur ses hanches. Au frôlement de ses doigts, la blonde se défit brutalement de son emprise.

\- _Ne m'approche pas_ ! ordonna-t-elle, manifestement paniquée par une chose que la Reine ne comprenait pas.  
\- _Explique-moi, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive._

Elles restèrent un moment sans esquisser un geste puis, finalement, Emma pivota lentement en direction de Regina. Visiblement terrifié, les yeux rouges d'avoir sûrement pleuré et la mine plus cadavérique que ce matin, la jeune femme tendit ses bras devant elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et son amante comprit d'où lui venait sa peur lorsqu'elle suivit son regard et que ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de la blonde.

Elle retint un hochet de surprise.

Elles brillaient d'une lueur blanchâtre qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. La magie d'Emma était revenue malgré la Malédiction. **  
**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J** **'espère que cette suite vous aura plus !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Nous revoilà déjà pour le chapitre 6 qui attendait impatiemment d'être posté ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et encore merci à ceux qui continuent de la suivre chapitre après chapitre !**

 **SQ-Faberry-OQ : Et oui, Cora est toujours aussi détestable ! ^^ J'avoue que l'idée de l'étouffer en plein repas avec un morceau de viande est très, très tentante mais...naaaaan :p Et non je ne suis pas sadique d'abord :p **

**Stitch-Attitude : J'avoue que Regina est bien une tête de mûle ^^ Et quand à parler des problèmes à Emma...Je ne dis rien mais tu auras vite tes réponses ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé la connexion qui s'installe entre elles ! **

**evilhayleyregal : J'avoue je n'aime pas trop tout ce qui est rose bonbon dès le début, j'aime bien les complications ^^ Mais bon je ne suis pas hyper sadique quand même ! ^^ enfin...pas trop... :p **

**Merci à La plume d'Elena, tu sembles soulagée par cette fin de chapitre ^^ , et à Angele ! Moi aussi j'adore Regina en mode furax ! **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans poster de reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

* * *

 **6.**

 **\- Explique-moi, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**  
 **Elles restèrent un moment sans esquisser un geste puis, finalement, Emma pivota lentement en direction de Regina. Manifestement terrifié, les yeux rouges d'avoir sûrement pleuré et la mine plus cadavérique que ce matin, la jeune femme tendit ses bras devant elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et son amante comprit d'où lui venait sa peur lorsqu'elle suivit son regard et que ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de la blonde.**  
 **Elle retint un hochet de surprise.**  
 **Elles brillaient d'une lueur blanchâtre qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. La magie d'Emma était revenue malgré la Malédiction.**

Assises côte à côte sur le rebord du lit, aucunes des deux femmes n'avaient encore prises la parole. Elles se contentaient de rester dans cette position, les yeux fixés au sol. La terreur d'Emma se calmait peu à peu et elle savait qu'elle ne le devait qu'à la présence de Regina. Entendre sa voix à travers le bois de la porte lui avait arraché un soupir de soulagement car, même si elle restait en colère contre la Reine, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait lui apporter son aide et lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Ses mains continuaient de luire doucement, mais perdaient peu à peu de leur lumière. Sûrement le signe que ce...pouvoir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, commençait à s'épuiser.

\- _Comment est-ce que ça a commencé_ ? demanda finalement Regina en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

Emma passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se mit à les mordiller, comme à chaque fois que le stress s'insinuait dans son esprit. Le stress et, bien évidement, l'incompréhension.

\- _Ca faisait un moment que tu étais partie_ , se lança-t-elle. _Je tournais en rond dans le salon, j'étais furieuse contre toi. Et je le suis toujours ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu m'avais enfermé ici. Je me sentais piégée, mise à l'écart. Je t'en voulais d'avoir utilisé ta Magie sur moi pour me retenir prisonnière et Henry..._  
 _\- Henry ?_  
 _\- Il me tournait autours, avec pleins de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Il ne me laissait pas, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer._

Les premières heures avec ce gamin s'étaient déroulées à merveille et ils avaient même ri pendant un temps, mais son interrogatoire incessant avait vite fait de la crisper et elle se demanda si Regina devait subir ce genre de choses tous les jours. Après tout, être le fils de la Méchante Reine du Royaume Enchanté piégée à Storybrooke devait bien soulever des questions dans son petit crâne.

- _Et ensuite_ ? l'encouragea sa compagne.  
\- _J'ai commencé à paniquer. Il fallait absolument que je sorte de chez toi et j'ai essayé de passer au travers de ta...barrière magique._  
 _\- Charme de protection._  
 _\- Peu importe_ ! s'exclama Emma. _J'ai appuyé dessus de toutes mes forces, j'y ai mis toute ma volonté mais ça refusait de céder. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi Regina. Je ne me suis même pas aperçue que mes mains commençaient à me brûler. Et quand j'ai voulu essayer de sortir une nouvelle fois, elles se sont mises à...briller et je me suis retrouvé projetée en arrière. A partir de là, elles n'ont pas cessé d'émettre cette lumière._

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle les leva devant elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Regina_ ? demanda la jeune femme. _Est-ce que ton charme a eut comme des effets secondaires sur moi ?_  
 _\- Le charme n'y est pour rien_ , répondit son amante en se levant, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Manifestement, elle savait quelque chose que Emma ignorait, elle pouvait le sentir. Cette fois, elle devait lui avouer la vérité.

- _Tu es comme moi_ , finit-elle par annoncer. _Un être magique._  
 _\- C'est impossible ! Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Je ne suis pas comme vous tous, je ne viens pas de votre monde. Je me suis simplement installée dans cette ville et sur Terre, on ne possède pas ce genre de pouvoir. C'est forcément une erreur._  
 _\- Il n'y a pas d'erreur avec la Magie, Emma._

La peur commençait à revenir assombrir son cœur et elle jeta un regard apeuré en direction de Regina. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme alors qu'elle même n'avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici en courant ?

Le Maire dû apercevoir son état car elle cessa aussitôt de marcher et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant.

\- _Tout va bien se passer Emma, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais découvrir comment tu as obtenu ces pouvoirs, je te le promets. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu essaies de rester aussi calme que possible._  
 _\- Calme ?_ répéta sa compagne. _Calme ? Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que je suis en train de me transformer en monstre !_

Elle sut que ses paroles furent une erreur à l'instant précis où elles franchirent ses lèvres. Le visage de Regina se figea et son regard se durcit.

- _Tu penses que je suis un monstre à cause de mes pouvoirs_ ? questionna-t-elle froidement.  
- _Non, je...Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre_ , balbutia Emma. _Mais je pense que tu n'aurais jamais été la Méchante Reine si tu ne les avais pas eu._  
 _\- Mon passé n'a rien à voir avec la Magie. Certes, ils ont précipité ma chute mais ce sont les personnes qui m'entouraient qui ont fais de moi ce que je suis. Ce que j'ai été. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Trop naïve. Ma mère, Rumplestilskin, j'ai fais partie d'un plan qui me dépassait._  
 _\- Rumple quoi ?_

Regina fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de finalement chasser ses pensées d'un mouvement de main.

- _Considère-le comme celui qui m'a tout appris._

Emma baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu blesser la jeune femme mais ignorait comment se faire pardonner. A elles deux, il lui semblait qu'elles ne faisaient que commettre des erreurs, et la blonde aurait souhaité que cela en soit autrement. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose les poussaient dans des directions opposées malgré leur effort pour se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Sa main frôla celle de Regina dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui pardonne son manque de tact. Il fallut de longues secondes avant que cet air sombre disparaisse quelques peu du visage de son amante, puis qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- _Alors, comment Est-ce que je m'en débarrasse_ ? demanda Emma avec détermination.  
- _T'en débarrasser ? Tu ne peux pas ! Et puis, même si tu le pouvais vraiment, penses à tout ce qu'ils peuvent t'apporter._  
 _\- Me faire propulser contre un mur par exemple ?_  
 _\- Ils peuvent t'aider, te protéger._  
 _\- A part des ennuis, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils peuvent avoir comme effet positif pour moi. Je n'y connais rien à la Magie._

Manifestement à bout d'arguments, Regina regarda autours d'elle un instant à la recherche de quelque chose, puis finit par lui sourire à nouveau. Certaine de capter l'attention d'Emma, elle agita la main et la jeune femme sentit une vive douleur dans sa cheville avant qu'elle ne cesse aussi brutalement que son arrivée.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Son plâtre avait disparu, et le fait de pouvoir bouger librement son ancien membre blessé lui indiquait clairement que son amante venait tout simplement de faire disparaître sa fracture aussi facilement que si elle venait de chasser une poussière dans l'air. Décidemment, cette femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

- _Comment tu..._  
 _\- La Magie n'est pas que maléfique_ , répondit le Maire. _Tout dépend de la personne qui l'utilise. Et tu as une chance inestimable de m'avoir car tu vas pouvoir profiter de mon expérience sur le sujet._

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

- _Tu veux dire, comme si tu étais mon professeur ?_  
 _\- Exactement, Miss Swan_ , ria Regina. _Et le mieux à faire, vu ce qu'il t'es arrivée en bas, c'est de commencer dès maintenant. J'espère que tu es prête pour ta première leçon._

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa compagne tenait tant à ce qu'elle apprenne la Magie, et pourquoi aussi vite, mais elle savait à cet instant que non ne serait pas une réponse acceptable. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva plantée dans le jardin, le Maire à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur un vieil arbre.  
Regina se frotta les mains, puis s'adressa à celle qui devenait désormais son élève.

\- _Tout ce que tu as à faire_ , expliqua-t-elle, _c'est te concentrer sur une émotion assez puissante et visualiser l'endroit où tu souhaites relâcher ta Magie. Plus l'émotion est forte, plus ton pouvoir le sera également._

Emma hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Une pensée lui traversa pourtant l'esprit.

- _Je deviendrais aussi puissante que toi_ ? se mit-elle à rire.  
- _Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Swan_ ! s'exclama son professeur sans parvenir à retenir un sourire. _Maintenant regarde, et apprends._

Suivant donc son conseil, elle fixa son visage et eut à peine le temps de la trouver magnifique que l'air se mit à gronder et qu'une énergie d'un ton violacé se propulsa hors de ses doigts et atteignit sans douceur l'une des branches de l'arbre. Celle-ci se cassa aussitôt sous la force de l'impact et tomba au sol avec fracas, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction à Regina qui se tourna dans sa direction.

\- _Tu vois, rien de plus simple. A ton tour._

Emma déglutit péniblement et retint un soupir. Rien de plus simple, qu'elle dit.

Pourtant décidée à l'impressionner, la jeune femme se plaça face à sa pauvre victime végétale et tendit les mains devant elle, comme son amante l'avait fais juste avant. Quel était son conseil déjà ? Se concentrer sur une émotion ? Mais laquelle ? N'y en avait-il pas une plus puissante que les autres ou bien Est-ce que cela dépendait des personnes ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Peut-être que Regina avait tord et qu'il n'y avait rien de magique en elle, que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire de s'être approchée trop près de son sort de protection.

Un éclat de rire discret lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa compagne.

\- _Quoi_ ? maugréa-t-elle.  
- _Ta façon de te tenir_ , s'esclaffa la Reine. _Et pourquoi Est-ce que tu plisses les yeux comme ça ?_  
 _\- Je me concentre ! C'est tout !_

Regina leva les mains devant elle tout en continuant de rire discrètement.

Mais il fallait qu'Emma se reprenne. Juste sur une émotion. Le fait que son amante se moque d'elle lui parut suffisant et elle fixa l'arbre d'un air déterminé, les pieds enfoncés dans le sol pour parer au choc que subirait son corps lorsque son pouvoir s'enflammerait. Elle resta ainsi un certain nombre de temps, sans que rien ne se produise. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle décide de renoncer en soupirant de mauvaise humeur.

- _Ca ne sert à rien ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis nulle. Si ça se trouve, tu t'es juste trompée et je n'ai aucun pouvoir._

Elle voulut faire demi-tour et rentrer dans la maison mais elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanches et la firent de nouveau pivoter en direction de l'arbre. Un corps brûlant se colla contre son dos et lui enflamma subitement les joues. Réaction qu'elle trouva particulièrement stupide et puérile. Cela faisait à peine trois semaines depuis qu'elles avaient partagé cette douche à l'hôpital, et elle venait de réagir comme une adolescente dont les hormones s'agiteraient au moindre contact de l'objet de ses désirs.

\- _Concentre-toi sur l'arbre_ , murmura une voix rauque à son oreille qui lui arracha un frisson.

Cette voix...Elle pourrait se damner pour l'entendre.

Le souffle de Regina lui caressait la nuque et ses mains sur elle ne l'aidaient pas. La seule émotion qui lui venait à cet instant précis n'avait rien à voir avec la colère ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Malgré elle, Emma tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son amante, mais celle-ci la tint fermement.

\- _L'arbre, Miss Swan_ , chuchota-t-elle.

Elle devait le faire exprès, la jeune femme n'avait aucune autre explication quant a l'effet qu'elle produisait sur elle en ce moment. Sa peau brûlait d'envie d'un contact plus charnel avec Regina et sa compagne dû le ressentir, d'une manière où d'une autre, car un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge mais elle n'ajouta rien. Se concentrer sur l'arbre. Surtout ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait envie de faire à sa Reine là sur le champ. Elle leva donc une nouvelle fois les bras devant elle, prête à retenter l'expérience. Mais ce fut sans compter les mains du Maire qui commençaient lentement à bouger sur son corps.

\- _Regina_...tenta-t-elle de l'interrompre quand elle sentit ses doigts s'insinuer dangereusement sous son pull.  
- _Shhh, concentre-toi._

Ce qu'elle lui demandait était au dessus de ses forces, et Emma parvenait presque à sentir le propre désir de Regina à travers elle. Comme si un lien étrange s'était tissé et que la jeune femme parvenait à ressentir. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, sa main droite avait complètement disparu sous le vêtement et débutait son ascension en direction de sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade, et sa bouche devenait plus sèche à chaque respiration difficile tandis qu'elle se perdait peu à peu dans ce moment. Le nez de sa Reine frôla ce point si sensible, juste en dessous de son oreille, et elle ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être en fermant les yeux.  
Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la façon dont leur corps se pressait l'un contre l'autre, au souffle rauque dans son cou et à cette main...cette main qui n'allait pas tarder à lui arracher un gémissement. Ce qui se produisit lorsque Regina passa délibérément ses doigts en dessous même de son soutien gorge.

\- _Est-ce que vous ressentez une émotion particulière, Miss Swan_ ? murmura Regina, manifestement en train de se perdre elle-même.  
\- _Oui...,_ répondit-elle, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Emma bouillonnait de l'intérieur et commençait à ne plus pouvoir retenir les sons de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres au moindre mouvement de la main de son amante. Les yeux fermés, elle se pressait contre elle pour accentuer le contact entre leur deux corps. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre le sien, de ressentir la façon dont son être brûlait d'impatience et de désir. Ses bras étaient toujours levés en direction de l'arbre en face, mais tremblaient quelques peu, perdant l'attention de leur propriétaire.

Regina, quant à elle, poursuivait sa lente perdition et sa main sur sa poitrine devenait plus active. Emma frissonnait, commençait à chavirer. Et la façon dont sa Reine posa ses lèvres dans son cou d'une manière qui frôlait l'indécence n'allait pas pour l'aider à retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- _Regina_...gémit-elle sous le baiser brûlant.

Elle avait envie d'elle. De lui arracher ce surplus inutile de vêtements et de se laisser aller à lui prodiguer toutes sortes d'attentions plus viscérales les unes que l'autre jusqu'à l'entendre jouir sous ses caresses et se crisper entre ses bras. Les images étaient trop fortes, son désir bien trop puissant. Et Emma chavira lorsque la langue de Regina remplaça sa bouche dans son cou.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait lorsque ses mains devinrent brusquement brûlantes et qu'une vague d'énergie se propulsa en avant pour percuter un pot de fleur posé à quelques mètres de sa cible initiale. L'impact fut si violent que l'objet explosa littéralement dans une gerbe de terre, de plantes et de pierre. Le son de l'explosion leur arracha à toutes les deux un sursaut de peur et cessa un instant leurs activités pour qu'elles puissent se concentrer sur le résultat de l'exercice.

Dû moins auraient-elles dû accorder leur attention là-dessus.

\- _Bon travail, Miss Swan_ , chuchota Regina avec ce ton de plus en plus rauque.

Emma devrait se féliciter d'avoir réussi, d'avoir prouvé qu'elle était capable de contrôler un tant soit peu de ce pouvoir magique. Mais en cet instant, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose.

Incapable de résister à l'attraction de sa Reine, la jeune femme se retourna brusquement et s'empara sauvagement des lèvres de Regina, bien décidée à assouvir leur envie. La façon dont son amante répondit à son baiser acheva d'enflammer ses sens et Emma l'entraîna en arrière sans jamais rompre le contact jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'objet de ses désirs percute ce superbe pommier qu'elle appréciait tant. Le feu ardent qui la consumait de l'intérieur l'empêchait de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée censée. Comme de si quelqu'un, en passant devant la demeure, risquait de les voir. Sa bouche quitta celle de Regina et descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'elle prit le temps d'explorer de la pointe de la langue, tâchant de ne pas prendre garde à cette envie de la glisser sur le reste de son corps.

\- _Miss Swan_...gémit sa Reine en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Nous sommes à l'extérieur..._

Emma ne lui accorda pas un regard et déboutonna prestement les premiers boutons de son chemisier, révélant cette peau qu'elle rêvait de gouter depuis trois semaines. Voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée l'excitait au plus haut point, comme incapable de se contrôler.

Pourtant, elle se sentit repousser, aperçut le regard plein de luxure de Regina à l'instant où celle-ci agita ses mains et retrouva la sensation d'être transportée grâce à la Magie dans la chambre du Maire. C'était une impression étrange, pas désagréable mais tout de même déroutante sur laquelle Emma n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir car son amante la poussait déjà en arrière et la jeune femme se retrouva assise sur le lit. En voulant attraper ses hanches pour la ramener contre elle, un claquement de langue désapprobateur la força à rester tranquille et lui arracha un soupir de frustration, sans se douter de la douce torture qu'elle allait subir.

\- _Restez tranquille._

Elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir légèrement lorsque les doigts habiles de Regina s'emparèrent des boutons encore fermés et commencèrent à les faire céder. L'un après l'autre. Avec une lenteur exagérée pour qu'Emma n'en perde aucun instant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas leur mouvement provocateur et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait déjà en elle se décupla brutalement. Puis, à l'instant où elle fit glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules pour se retrouver à demi-nue, exposée sans aucun gène, la jeune femme ne put retenir le gémissement qui monta dans sa gorge.

\- _Regina_...souffla-t-elle.

Mais sa Reine se montrait délicieusement cruelle. Tout aussi lentement, elle fit glisser sa jupe noire sur ses jambes galbées, révélant des courbes à faire pâlir n'importe quelle femme. Elle n'ignorait pas l'effet qu'elle était en train de produire sur Emma, son sourire satisfait le confirmait.

- _Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, Miss Swan_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une façon séductrice.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Féline, Regina s'approcha de sa proie et s'installa sur elle, l'empêchant de poser les mains sur ses courbes jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait décidé. Le cœur d'Emma battait tellement fort qu'elle était certaine que son amante l'entendait. Son corps brûlant sur le sien, sa façon de passer délibérément sa langue sur ses lèvres et ce regard...

- _Putain..._ ne put retenir la jeune femme.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur violette, enflammés de désir. Elle ignorait si c'était une chose normale pour une sorcière, mais en tout cas la façon dont son intimité réagit lui indiqua clairement que cela lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

- _Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien, Miss Swan_ ? susurra sa compagne en se pressant un peu plus contre elle.  
\- _J'ai très envie de vous, votre Majesté..._

La réponse eut un effet foudroyant sur Regina. Avec un soupir de plaisir, elle plongea sur les lèvres d'Emma pour les capturer entre les siennes. Le baiser était plus animal que jamais, pure mélange de plaisir, de désir et d'une envie bestiale que rien ne pourrait les empêcher de consommer à cette instant. Ses mains agrippèrent le pull de la jeune femme et lui enlevèrent sans douceur, leur baiser ne cessant que pour permettre de retirer le vêtement. Les souffles se mélangeaient, les corps se caressaient. L'air devenait électrique.

Les doigts d'Emma courraient avec avidité sur la peau hâlée, la pressant toujours plus contre elle. Quand ils achevèrent leur périple sur la fermeture du soutien-gorge de sa compagne, et le déclipsèrent d'un mouvement habile, celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- _Emma..._

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

La blonde jeta le sous-vêtement dans un coin de la pièce avant de passer les mains sous les fesses de Regina pour la soulever au moment où elle se redressait. Puis elle pivota et s'allongea sur le lit, son amante prisonnière sous son corps.

Leur passion les consuma pendant de longues heures. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'elles s'écroulèrent pour la énième fois après un orgasme particulièrement dévastateur, leur voix menaçait de se briser et leurs muscles tremblaient sous l'effort. Elles n'avaient pas cherché à faire attention au volume de leur plaisir et les regards qu'on leur jettera plus tard dans la rue leur fera vite comprendre que leur concert charnel n'était pas passer inaperçue auprès du voisinage. En particulier pour Mary-Margareth qui devait leur afficher une mine particulièrement outrée.

Mais pour l'heure, les deux amantes tentaient vainement de reprendre leur souffle, allongée l'une à côté de l'autre. Le visage rouge, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elles gardaient les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- _Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi...intense_ , s'exclama Emma dans un souffle.  
\- _Parce que ça ne l'était pas._  
 _\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant crié._

Avec un sourire, elle bascula sur le côté de telle sorte à se retrouver collée contre Regina et inclina la tête pour l'embrasser avant de rajouter :

\- _Je savais que cette bouche était faite pour autre chose que des remarques cinglantes._

Les iris de sa Reine combattaient toujours pour savoir qui, du violet, ou de la noisette, gagnerait la place. Emma les avait vu changer de couleur au cours de ses multiples orgasmes, et hésitait toujours à lui poser des questions concernant ce phénomène. Alors, en attendant, elle profitait de l'éclat de rire qu'elle venait de provoquer chez son amante.

\- _Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Miss Swan._

Ravie de son petit effet, la blonde l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Chastement au début. Puis le désir s'empara de leur deux corps et très vite Regina pivota pour venir s'allonger sur celui de la jeune femme. Emma parvenait à ressentir cette envie à travers son être, mais devait également remercier cette connexion pour capter celle de sa Reine.

Pourtant, alors que des mains aventures se dirigeaient déjà vers des zones plus dangereuses, elle dû la repousser gentiment.

 _\- Je crois que si tu me fais jouir encore une fois, je vais frôler la crise cardiaque. A moins que ton but ne sois de me tuer, il faut vraiment que je me repose._

Elle s'attendait à un sourire entendu mais Regina se figea brutalement entre ses bras, la mine pâle. Comme si ces simples paroles venaient d'éclater la bulle dans laquelle elles vivaient depuis la fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme se redressa et s'empara de son peignoir de soie.

\- _Regina_ ? s'étonna Emma. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  
 _\- Rien je...J'ai dis à Henry qu'il ne devait pas partir de chez Paige jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle. Il doit attendre mon coup de téléphone._  
 _\- Ne me mens pas. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas._  
 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tard, c'est tout._

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à sa chambre.

Décidément, Emma avait vraiment le don pour tout ficher en l'air. Même en ignorant comment elle avait fais. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses sous-vêtements étalés par terre et grimaça en ressentant une vive douleur dans son dos. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'habilla prestement, se dirigea vers le grand miroir accroché contre un des murs et se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation qu'elle étouffa aussitôt avec la paume de la main. De longues griffures striaient sa peau pâle, et cela lui aurait arraché un sourire de penser à la façon dont Regina avait laissé s'exprimer son désir sur elle si les sillons n'étaient pas anormalement profond et leurs bords parcouru de veines noircies qui s'étalaient sur le reste de son dos. Son regard glissa le long de ses cuisses et elle apperçu de nouvelles echymoses, comme lors de leur première étreinte à l'hôpital. Elle s'examina, accordant de l'attention à chaque partie de son corps. Les bleus apparaissaient peu à peu sous ses yeux écarquillés et venaient s'ajouter à la marque toujours présente sur son cou.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce soit de la faute de Regina, ou de la sienne, une chose clochait avec son corps.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la salle de bain. Si jamais son amante la découvrait ainsi, qui sait quelle sera sa réaction.

 _\- Tu veux venir avec moi récupérer Henr..._

Regina, déjà habillée, venait de se figer sur le pas de la porte. Son geste pour mettre sa boucle d'oreille suspendu dans le temps, ses yeux examinaient le corps d'Emma. Si la jeune femme doutait encore qu'elles partagent la moindre connexion, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentit brusquement lui enleva tout soupçon. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Pas plus que cette tristesse qui l'assaillit aussi sûrement que si cela avait été son propre sentiment.

\- _Emma je..._

Elle aperçut une larme brillante et se précipita aussitôt vers Regina pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Tout va bien, Regina. Ce n'est rien._  
 _\- Ces marques..._  
 _\- On a dû y aller un peu trop fort. C'est tout._

Mais ses explications étaient loin de la rassurer et la culpabilité continuait de dévorer malgré elle le cœur d'Emma. Il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre à sa compagne qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

 _\- Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable._  
 _\- Comment tu..._  
 _\- Peut importe comment je le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu y sois pour quelque chose._

Regina voulut tourner Emma dos à elle. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, elle ne put résister à sa poigne impérieuse. Son cœur se brisa littéralement dans sa poitrine et elle comprit que son amante venait de découvrir les lacérations dans son dos. Elle éprouvait une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, une douleur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais ce fut autre chose qui la fit se retourner et plonger son regard dans celui de sa Reine.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. _Je refuse de croire que tu ais pu me faire du mal intentionnellement._  
 _\- Je suis la seule fautive, Emma. Crois-moi. Si je ne m'étais pas laissée emporter encore une fois..._  
 _\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe alors. Je peux tout entendre si seulement tu voulais m'expliquer ce qui arrive. Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps se transforme en champ de bataille au moindre de tes contacts ?_

Regina secoua la tête et voulut se défaire de son emprise.

\- _J'aurais dû me tenir éloigné de toi après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir vers toi._

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent lorsqu'elle commença à comprendre de quoi voulait parler sa compagne. Ses mains quittèrent son visage.

- _C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité pendant deux semaines ? Pour ça que tu m'as envoyé balader ce matin ?_

Les souvenirs de leur discussion remontèrent en elle. Il lui semblait que cette matinée était déjà loin, tant les évènements s'étaient précipités dans la journée. Leur dispute, les menaces de Cora puis ce baiser échangé avec Regina qui l'avait mené de nouveau aux Urgences. La façon dont elle l'avait enfermé ici, l'apparition de ses pouvoirs et maintenant ça.

- _Tu savais_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur. _Ce qui se passe quand tu me touches. Tu savais depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as pas juger bon de m'en parler ?_

Une peur inconnue se refléta dans les yeux de Regina et Emma la ressentit jusque dans son âme. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir pour ne rien lui avoir dit, ou lui être redevable d'avoir voulu la protéger. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas à mal et à la douleur qui tourbillonnait dans son regard, cet éloignement forcé avait dû être aussi difficile pour elles deux. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait ? Elle était au courant de quelque chose, peut-être même la raison de tout ça, et continuait d'éviter de donner des explications. Emma ne les méritaient-elles pas ? Est-ce que Regina pensait qu'elle prendrait la fuite au moindre problème ?

Blessée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, la jeune femme releva pourtant la tête vers la brune et s'approcha d'elle, ignorant le pas en arrière que cela provoqua chez sa Reine.

- _Tu n'as pas à me protéger Regina_ , murmura-t-elle doucement.  
- _Tu ne sais pas...Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences._  
 _\- Il faut que tu ais confiance en moi. Je ne vais pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et tout abandonner juste à cause de quelques bleus. Mais tu dois m'expliquer._

Regina eut un sourire triste, puis leva la main en direction de son visage avant de la baisser aussitôt comme si ce contact allait la brûler.

\- _J'ai toujours aimé ta façon de te battre, Emma. Et j'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer. Un jour je le ferais, je te le promet. Mais pour l'instant il faut que tu me fasses confiance._

Elle se laissa aller quelques secondes et posa son front contre celui de la blonde qui ferma les yeux.

 _\- Il faut que tu me laisses régler cette histoire. Je te raconterais tout après._  
 _\- Après quoi ?_  
 _\- Ais confiance en moi c'est tout_ , répondit Regina dans un souffle. _Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été une personne honnête, surtout avec toi, mais je te donnerai toutes les explications que tu voudras. Plus tard._

Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle voulait parler. Bien que son arrivée à Storybrooke ait fais du bruit, et que son installation n'avait pas plus au Maire, jamais elles ne s'étaient livrées de guerre ouverte. Même si amicale n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait choisi pour décrire leur ancienne relation, jamais elle n'avait eu à se plaindre de la façon dont Regina l'avait traité. Encore des questions sans réponses, des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas partager et qui frustraient Emma de plus en plus.

 _\- En attendant, nous devons nous tenir éloignée l'une de l'autre._

La jeune femme se recula. Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'elle accepte cette condition après cette journée ? Il était hors de question qu'elle revive ces dernières semaines. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'envisager.

\- _Non._

Regina écarquilla les yeux.

 _\- Non ?_  
 _\- Je refuse de m'éloigner de toi à cause de quelques marques sans importance._  
 _\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis, Emma._  
 _\- Non c'est toi qui ne m'écoute pas_ ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance mais c'était le moment où jamais de briser les premières lignes de défense de son amante.

 _\- Je ne vais pas m'éloigner de toi. Et tu te trompes lourdement si tu penses que je vais seulement essayer. Savoir la vérité ne fait pas de toi la personne qui décidera de ce qui est bien pour moi. Peut-être qu'avant les choses étaient différentes et qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus que du sexe entre nous, mais depuis mon réveil les choses sont différentes. Je le vois à ta façon d'agir avec moi, de chercher à me protéger et dans ton regard. Il y a plus entre nous deux que ce que tu veux bien admettre, et je me fiche que tu veuilles te cacher la vérité. En revanche, je ne te laisserai pas tout mettre en péril uniquement car tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je ne veux pas être ton excuse pour fuir. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?_

Emma aurait dû se sentir gênée de cette confession si ces paroles ne reflétaient pas exactement la moindre de ses pensées. Regina avait beau tenter de le nier, elle éprouvait plus qu'une simple attirance, et la jeune femme partageait ce sentiment. Elle ignorait peut-être d'où il venait, mais ce n'était pas une relation charnelle. Quelque chose grandissait entre elles, une chose qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas souhaité mais qui existait réellement. Elle voulait y croire.

- _Alors maintenant, je vais m'habiller et on va passer récupérer Henry. Et quand on reviendra ici avec ton fils, je compte bien rester à tes côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non. Quitte à passer la nuit dans ton salon pour que tu me crois quand je dis que je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi._

Elle s'attendait à une réaction digne de la Méchante Reine devant son obstination sans doute insupportable. Mais lorsque Regina s'empara de son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la jeune femme ferma les yeux de bien-être. Oui. Il y avait décidement quelque chose entre elles. Car ce n'était pas un simple baiser, mais bien plus que ça. C'était un message. Elle aurait voulu continuer à l'embrasser mais la tête lui tourna et elle dû la repousser doucement. Une pointe d'inquiètude lui serra aussitôt le coeur et elle comprit que ce n'était pas de son fait.

- _Tout va bien_ , tenta de rassurer Emma avec un sourire. _Je suis juste un peu fatiguée._

Elle déposa un léger baiser puis entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol afin de se préparer au plus vite pendant que Regina, encore troublée, passait un appel au père de Paige. La jeune femme n'entendait que des bribes de la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation de son amante ne lui fasse tendre l'oreille.

- _Il quoi ?_

Intriguée, elle passa la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Regina faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, manifestement inquiétée par quelque chose.

\- _Et vous ne l'avez pas vu de l'après-midi ?...Très bien merci, Jefferson._

Elle raccrocha brutalement.

\- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_  
 _\- Henry n'est pas allé chez Paige_ , annonça Regina les larmes aux yeux. _Personne ne sait où il se trouve._  
 _\- Il faut prévenir Graham. Il pourra commencer à le chercher et on va faire pareille de notre côté._  
 _\- S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose...Emma, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. pas alors qu'on était là en train de..._  
 _\- Shhh, on va le retrouver_ , la rassura la blonde mais elle savait à quel point l'angoisse lui serrait le coeur.

Elles passèrent presque une heure à le chercher, alors que sonnait les coups de 21h. L'été ralentissait la tombée de la nuit mais malgré son poste d'adjointe du sheriff, Emma n'avait aucune piste par où commencer les recherches. Elles avaient donc décidé de se rendre chez Jefferson pour parler à Paige. La petite fille leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas vu Henry et qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée. Les recherches avaient continué au Granny's où Emma avait décidé de prendre Ruby à part sans la présence de Regina pour lui poser les mêmes questions. Hélas, pas plus de chance de ce côté.

La jeune femme sentait l'angoisse de son amante devenir chaque fois plus pesante et étouffante, si bien qu'elle crut un instant faire une crise de panique avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un ricochet de leur étrange connexion. Si le Maire ne gardait pas son self-contrôle, Emma savait qu'elle risquait de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

De son côté, Graham menait lui aussi des recherches aux alentours des bois et du Pont à Péage. Ils gardaient perpétuellement le contact mais il n'avait pas plus de chance. Elle devait garder la tête froide mais la culpabilité de Regina commençait à ronger son coeur et le poids de sa faute pesait sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait fautive de ce qui était en train d'arriver et aurait sûrement craquer si la main de sa compagne ne s'était pas glissée dans la sienne, comme pour lui transmettre son propre soutien.

Sûrement encore ce lien.

Il leur aura fallut presque deux heures pour finalement remettre la main sur l'enfant. Ce fut Regina, installée côté passager du véhicule, qui poussa soudainement une exclamation.

\- _Quelle idiote ! Emma, tourne à droite !_

La jeune femme lui obéit aussitôt et roula pendant presque quinze minutes avant de finalement reconnaître l'endroit. L'ancien terrain de jeux des enfants qu'appréciait tant Henry. Celui détruit par la tempête.

\- _Il va toujours se réfugier là-bas quand quelque chose le tracasse ou qu'il veut être tranquille_ , annonça Regina. _Faites qu'il y soit..._

Elle se jeta presque hors de la voiture quand le vieux château de bois fut en vue et ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de se garer.

\- _Henry !_

La blonde détacha sa propre ceinture et explora le lieu du regard jusqu'à apercevoir la petite silhouette assise face à la mer. Sa mère venait elle aussi de le reconnaître. Plongé dans un gros livre, le garçon ne les avait sans doute pas vu arriver.

\- _Maman, mais qu'est-ce que..._  
 _\- Tu vas bien_ ? demanda précipitamment Regina en le prenant dans ses bras. _Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, Henry ! Tu devais rester chez Paige !_  
 _\- Je voulais y..._  
 _\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de comment j'étais inquiète ! Je te cherche depuis des heures et toi tu étais là en train de lire !_

Emma s'avança prudemment. Elle pouvait sentir la colère naissante du Maire et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas juste de l'inquiétude, c'était une autre sensation. Froide et désagréable.

\- _Regina..._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ? Me rendre soucieuse ? Tu voulais que je m'agite partout pour te retrouver ? Je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Personne ne t'a vu !_

Le sentiment enfla dans sa poitrine. Noir comme la nuit et empoisonnant son esprit. Ecoeurant.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse en expliquer l'urgence, Emma sut à cet instant qu'il fallait que Regina se calme et ne cède pas devant cette chose. Mais la mère d'Henry continuait de lui hurler dessus, sans s'apercevoir que des larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de son fils. Quant aux siens...La blonde fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha assez pour y apercevoir ce qu'elle craignait.

- _Regina._  
 _\- Mais enfin à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'obéir pour une fois ? Est-ce que je t'en demande tant que ça ?_  
 _\- Regina._  
 _\- Est-ce que je dois te traiter comme un petit garçon maintenant ? Car c'est ce que tu es Henry ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! A croire que ça te plait de me mettre dans un état pareil !_  
 _\- Regina !_  
 _\- Quoi_ ? hurla la Reine en se retournant brusquement, le visage déformé par la colère.

Emma leva une main devant elle pour signifier qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

 _\- Tes yeux..._

Son amante releva le regard en direction de la voiture et aperçut son reflet dans les vitres. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement violettes et brûlaient d'un feu qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle semblait presque incapable de se contrôler, mais la vision que le véhicule lui renvoya eut l'effet d'une gifle et sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt. Les ténèbres reculèrent.

Regina ferma les paupières quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son pouvoir mais le mal était déjà fait. Lentement, elle se retourna vers son enfant qui laissait désormais ses larmes couler sur ses joues. La tête baissée, il tenait son livre serré contre lui.

\- _Henry..._ commença-t-elle. _Je suis désolée, mon chéri._

Mais le garçon prit la fuite, bousculant au passage la main tendue de sa mère, et courut se réfugier sur un des bancs qui bordaient la plage. Le Maire voulut le suivre mais Emma s'interposa.

- _Laisse-moi y aller_ , suggéra-t-elle doucement.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et la jeune femme suivit le chemin emprunté par l'enfant. Elle n'était pas proche de lui, mais elle sentait que c'était à elle de faire le pas dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, le garçon tenait ses jambes repliés contre lui et ne cessait de pleurer, les yeux braqués sur l'océan. Elle poussa quelques peu le livre qu'il avait placé sur le banc, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne parla.

- _Ta mère ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit_ , dit-elle finalement. _Elle était juste inquiète de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais._  
 _\- Je la déteste._  
 _\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es en colère contre elle mais tu ne peux pas la détester pour jouer son rôle de mère avec toi._  
 _\- Je suis partie parce qu'elle me l'a demandé_ ! expliqua Henry. _Je voulais aller chez Paige mais j'ai préféré venir ici. Je ne pensais pas à mal ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète._  
 _\- Je sais gamin._

Elle lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

 _\- Elle t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu aussi peur pour toi._

Henry s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Ce contact fit battre son coeur plus rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait en expliquer la raison. Comme si tout son être tentait de se rappeler quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir mais qui se rêvelait vital.

\- _Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à t'aider_ ? demanda-t-il. _Tu sais, avec ta Magie._

Emma hocha la tête avec un nouveau sourire.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de retourner là-bas et d'aller t'excuser auprès de ta mère en lui faisait un câlin_ ? proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête positivement et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du retour, Henry se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte qui fit surgir un flot de sentiments dans son coeur. Incertaine quant à l'attitude qu'elle devait tenir, elle se contenta de rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

\- _Je suis content que tu sois là._

Ils n'avaient passé qu'une journée ensemble, mais Emma sentait qu'elle s'attachait à ce gamin. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû en si peu de temps. Ses bras ballants finirent par entourer le garçon et le serrer à son tour contre elle pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- _Moi aussi gamin._

Aucun des deux n'aperçut le sourire de Regina près de la voiture, qui ne perdait pas une seconde de cette scène. Ni la larme de joie qui roula sur sa joue hâlée de voir sa famille ainsi réunit. Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal finalement. **  
**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J** **'espère que cette suite vous aura plus !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà, nous sommes déjà Lundi pour le chapitre 7 ! Ca passe vite ! Avant de répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont comme d'habitude fais extrêmement plaisir, je voulais vous faire partager l'histoire de Loulouche, qui écrit "Secrets de famille" et qui est une super fiction ! Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas jeté un coup d'œil à sa fic, je la conseille !**

 **Loulouche si tu passes par là :p**

 **SQ-Faberry-OQ : Ah je suis ravie que tu trouves ce chapitre trop chou^^ Je me suis dis qu'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute faisait pas de mal ^^ Enfin...sauf à Emma ! *cours se cacher avant d'être traitée de sadique* Quand à si la fin est un happy end ou non...tu verras :p Et oui j'avoue je suis une sadique voilà ! ^^ ca en dit long pour la suite ! ^^**

 **evilhayleyregal : En même temps Cora avait prévenu que plus Regina éprouverait des sentiments, plus Emma en paierait le prix. La pauvre...ce que je leur fais pas subir XD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **

**Et merci aux nouvelles personnes, comme aux anciennes, qui me suivent et me lisent sans laisser de trace :)**

* * *

 **7.**

 **\- Je suis content que tu sois là.**  
 **Ils n'avaient passé qu'une journée ensemble, mais Emma sentait qu'elle s'attachait à ce gamin. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû en si peu de temps. Ses bras ballants finirent par entourer le garçon et le serrer à son tour contre elle pour lui rendre son étreinte.**  
 **- _Moi aussi gamin._**  
 **Aucun des deux n'aperçut le sourire de Regina près de la voiture, qui ne perdait pas une seconde de cette scène, ni la larme de joie qui roula sur sa joue hâlée de voir sa famille ainsi réunit. Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal finalement.**

Septembre était bien avancé désormais et cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant que Regina cherchait Rumplestilskin. Elle avait beau eu retourner toute la ville de StoryBrooke ainsi que les bois alentours, elle commençait à s'avouer vaincue devant ces échecs répétés. Il restait introuvable malgré tous ses efforts pour le retrouver. Elle avait plusieurs fois sentie sa magie, sa présence, mais il lui échappait dès lors qu'elle semblait sur une piste. Et après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle cherchait à récupérer la dague et à le tuer. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se méfie. Sans compter que Cora devait elle aussi se trouver sur ses talons. Depuis leur confrontation à l'hôpital, sa mère n'avait pas cherché à la revoir intimement. Sûrement pour se concentrer sur la recherche de Rumple, ou alors parce qu'elle était consciente d'avoir franchis une limite qu'elle aurait dû éviter soigneusement et avec sagesse. Néanmoins, ne plus la croiser pour autre chose que des rendez-vous officiels avec les autres membres du Conseil de la ville enlevait un poids terrible de sa poitrine.

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'Emma encore endormie paisiblement au creux de ses bras. La jeune femme avait tenu parole et était restée chez le Maire, dormant même dans le canapé du salon les premiers jours. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Henry, acceptant de l'amener au poste avec elle et nouant une relation que la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver d'un regard protecteur. C'était comme si le destin pour une fois lui souriait et que les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler pour lui permettre de voir un brin d'espoir. Henry se rapprochait de sa mère biologique, Emma avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, bien qu'ils semblaient désormais se tarir jour après jours, et elles avaient accepté de se battre pour leur histoire. Regina était consciente du contrôle qu'une telle situation exigeait d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de la blonde. Elle étouffait au mieux ses sentiments lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas refaire l'amour tant qu'elles n'auraient pas réglé la question des blessures. La Reine savait que c'était une torture pour Emma, tout comme cela l'était pour elle, de se retrouver si près et de dormir ensemble sans jamais pouvoir se toucher, ni s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour la préserver, Regina observait Emma perdre son énergie et ses forces jours après jours. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle, ses cheveux plus ternes. Elle perdait du poids à vue d'oeil et ses joues commençaient lentement à se creuser. Elle avait du mal à se servir de la Magie, même pour des choses anodines, alors que la brune sentait son propre pouvoir se décupler toujours plus. Elle était en train de la perdre et Regina n'avait plus aucune idée de comment arrêter cette lente agonie. Elle avait cherché une solution dans les livres qu'elle gardait dans la Crypte familiale, ainsi que dans la boutique de Gold, mais elle ne trouvait rien. C'était une énigme sans réponse. Elle ignorait combien de temps sa compagne tiendrait le coup, et restait en permanence partagée entre son envie de la fuir pour la protéger tout en sachant que cela ne ferait que ralentir sa décadence, ou profiter de chaque instant et l'aimer de toutes ses forces. C'était un éternel statut quo qui la laissait souvent en larmes. Elle, Regina Mills, la Méchante Reine du Royaume Enchantée, était impuissante face au déclin d'Emma Swan. Quelle ironie.

Un grognement cessa le fil de ses pensées.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à des choses négatives de si bonne heure ?_

Regina eut un sourire.

Leur étrange connexion devenait plus solide à mesure qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble. Si bien qu'elles parvenaient même à ressentir les émotions de l'autre sans être obligatoirement à ses côtés. C'était nouveau et assez déroutant pour la brune, mais cela faisait de leur relation quelque chose d'unique et de spécial. Qu'elle n'aurait voulu partager avec personne d'autre. De toute façon, elle ne voulait personne d'autre. Cela lui paraissait étrange les premières semaines de penser comme ça, de se promener dans la rue et de sentir la main de sa blonde se glisser dans la sienne. Ou de s'endormir le soir dans ses bras. Mais Regina ne regrettait aucun de ces instants. Elle se sentait heureuse.

Emma, les paupières toujours closes, se colla un peu plus contre elle et poussa un soupir de contentement.

- _Je préfère ça._  
 _\- Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu as promis à Henry qu'on passerait la journée avec lui. Tu sais comme il attend ça avec impatience._

La jeune femme se réfugia dans le cou de son amante en poussant un nouveau grognement.

\- _Rappelle-moi pourquoi je lui ai promis ça lors de mon jours de repos ?_  
 _\- Parce passer l'un de ses derniers jours de vacances seul ou le passer avec nous est une chose complètement différente pour lui_ , répondit Regina. _Il m'en parle depuis deux semaines. Il est heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec nous deux pour une fois. Tu n'as pas beaucoup été là ces derniers temps, et je suis souvent prise par mon boulot._  
 _\- Très bien. La famille Mills remporte le duel. Mais avant..._

Emma se redressa et embrassa longuement sa Reine qui mit peu de temps à répondre à son baiser. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes faisait toujours accélérer son cœur et elle ressentait la même chose chez son amante. C'était une sensation incroyable.

Elles finirent par se séparer, trop rapidement au goût de Regina, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne plus profond et n'entraîne avec lui un désir difficile à contrôler. Et surtout car cela donna une fois de plus le vertige à sa compagne.

\- _Bonjour_ , murmura Emma.  
\- _Bonjour._

La blonde n'avait rien d'une personne stupide. Elle avait très vite comprit que les maux qui se déclenchaient lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient en contact étaient liés à Regina et à elle. Mais elles en avaient sérieusement parlé, et tentaient malgré tout de vivre cette histoire comme elles pouvaient. Emma pensait que seuls ses vertiges étaient une conséquence et Regina ne parvenait pas à lui avouer que sa perte de poids et sa pâleur étaient elles aussi liés à leur relation. Il avait également été convenu que le Maire devait apprendre à contrôler sa colère qui devenait elle aussi démesurée. Plusieurs fois Emma avait dû la calmer et la faire revenir à elle avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Elles sentaient cette noirceur avancée lentement dans le cœur de Regina et ignoraient comment l'arrêter.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour virer ces pensées négatives de ton esprit une bonne fois pour toute_ ? soupira sa compagne.

Décidemment, elle ne s'habituerait jamais complètement à ce lien.

\- _Je suis désolée Emma. J'ai la tête ailleurs ce matin_.

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de son amante, qui se fit plus séductrice.

\- _Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à fixer ton attention sur autre chose._  
 _\- Ah oui_ ? répondit Regina en se laissant prendre au jeu. _Comme quoi ?_  
 _\- Et bien..._

Emma s'empara de la main de sa Reine et la glissa lentement sous son propre tee-shirt. Sentir la peau brûlante sous ses doigts électrisa aussitôt la brune qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder disparaître sous le vêtement. Centimètre par centimètre, son amante l'amenait jusqu'à sa poitrine et bientôt elles poussèrent un gémissement commun quand elle toucha au but. Il semblait à Regina que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas caressé ainsi.

 _\- Emma..._  
 _\- Est-ce que ça t'aide à penser à autre chose_ ? susurra sa blonde.

La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Une partie d'elle leur criait de s'arrêter dès maintenant avant que ça n'aille plus loin mais l'autre était sous l'emprise d'Emma. La voir les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, lui donnait envie de glisser sa main autre part que dans son tee-shirt. Et ce fut pire quand sa compagne décida de repousser le drap pour la chevaucher, lui laissant l'accès complètement libre. Elle sentait leur envie respective, leur désir, prendre le dessus sur la raison qu'elles auraient pourtant dû garder. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, ses muscles commençaient à se tendre. Et comme pour achever ses défenses, son amante l'attira contre elle pour un baiser enflammé. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres lorsque, sans même s'en rendre compte, Regina incita Emma à bouger contre elle. Un éclair de plaisir la foudroya pour résonner sourdement entre ses jambes.

\- _J'en ai envie Regina._

Elle voulait se laisser aller, ne plus réfléchir. Elles se battaient au quotidien contre cette pulsion et cette fois, elle pourrait bien être la grande gagnante. Fiévreuse, la bouche de la Reine descendit sur le cou qui lui était offert. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de goûter à sa peau que des coups frappés contre la porte les ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité avec un sursaut. Comme deux adolescentes prises en flagrant délit, elles s'emparèrent dans un même geste du drap pour recouvrir leur corps pourtant habillé.

- _Maman_ ! s'exclama Henry, visiblement bien réveillé et très impatient. _Emma ! Vous êtes debout ?_

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard mi- amusé, mi- frustré.

\- _Oui mon chéri_ , répondit Regina. _On arrive dans une minute. Attends-nous dans la cuisine._

Des pas précipités leur indiquèrent que le garçon dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elles ne purent retenir un petit rire gêné et Emma appuya son front contre l'épaule de sa compagne.

- _Je suppose que ce n'est que partie remise._

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, cinq minutes plus tard, Henry était déjà attablé devant un bol de céréales et lisait la boite en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Regina embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

 _\- Bonjour Henry._  
 _\- Salut gamin._

Emma lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit avec bonheur.  
Pour la brune, un quotidien parfait n'aurait pas pu plus ressembler à ce tableau qui se peignait sous ses yeux pétillants. Un petit-déjeuner, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal mais qui représentait tant pour elle. A cet instant, elle était vraiment heureuse.

Son amante, adossée à un plan de travail, sa tasse de chocolat à la cannelle dans la main, la regardait fixement et Regina comprit qu'elle discernait son bonheur, comme elle sentait le sien. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ce regard, les sentiments qu'elle y découvrait, suffisait souvent à la faire frissonner quand bien même elle tentait de se contrôler.

\- _Alors Henry, tu sais déjà quels livres tu vas prendre cette fois_ ? demanda finalement la blonde après une gorgée.  
- _Aucune idée ! J'espère que Belle en aura reçu des nouveaux._  
 _\- Dis tu sais, je me disais qu'après la bibliothèque on pourrait déjeuner chez Granny's à midi. Et qu'on pourrait demander à David de nous emmener avec lui aux écuries. Peut-être même qu'il te laissera monter un des chevaux._

La mine rayonnante, le garçon se tourna vers sa mère.

- _C'est vrai ? On peut ?_

Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire et éclata de rire quand son fils termina son bol aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et couru à l'étage pour terminer de préparer ses affaires.

- _Je crois que tu viens de faire de lui l'enfant le plus heureux du monde aujourd'hui._  
 _\- J'essaie en tout cas_ , répondit Emma en se rapprochant.  
\- _Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais..._

La jeune femme releva la tête. Regina comprit ce qu'elle pensait sans même avoir à lui demander et prit sa main pour la rassurer.

- _Je ne suis pas inquiète_ , dit-elle. _Je pense que ça lui fait du bien de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa..._

Elle se tût brusquement. Dire " _sa mère_ " sonnait comme un mensonge alors qu'Emma se tenait devant elle.

\- _Quelqu'un d'autre que moi._  
 _\- Je sens que ça te fait peur Regina._

Oui elle avait peur. Leur fils se rapprochait de sa mère biologique alors qu'aucune solution pour empêcher ses forces de la quitter n'était encore en vue. Elle craignait qu'il ne la perde pour de bon.

- _J'aime vous voir ensemble_ , répondit pourtant le Maire. _Tu es importante pour lui._  
 _\- Et je le suis pour toi...?_

La question était anodine. Pour tout autre personne, la réponse aurait été plus qu'évidente. Mais Regina ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer ses sentiments à Emma au risque qu'elle le paie très cher. Elle s'empêchait de mettre des mots dessus et espérait ainsi rendre tout ça moins réel. Car si ce n'était pas réel, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le perdre.

- _Car tu es importante pour moi_ , souffla la blonde.

Touchée par cet aveu, incapable d'y répondre avec des mots, Regina l'attira contre elle pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- _Vous devriez aller vous préparer_ ! s'exclama Henry revenu sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoive.

Il leur fallu une bonne heure pour être tous prêt. Regina avait opté pour une robe bleue que son amante appréciait tout particulièrement et des bottes noires. Le garçon trépignait d'impatience, son sac à dos sur les épaules. Il ne cessait d'appeler Emma à travers la maison pour la forcer à se préparer plus vite, ce qui lui valut les gros yeux de la part de sa mère. Quand enfin elle descendit, elle était habillée d'un jean sombre et d'un débardeur blanc, sa crinière blonde nouée en queue de cheval.

Dehors, le temps commençait à prendre des allures de journée d'automne tandis que la rentrée des classes approchait maintenant à grands pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Regina avait décidé de prendre un jour de repos au même moment que celui d'Emma, afin de leur accorder une dernière sortie tous les trois. Ils marchaient sur le trottoir pour rejoindre le centre ville, les mains d'Henry chacune glissées dans celle des deux femmes. En le regardant aussi heureux, rayonnant et d'accord avec leur relation, la Reine ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle aurait pu avoir tout ça dans son ancienne réalité si elle n'avait pas été aussi lâche. La peur avait contrôlé ses actes et elle avait passé son temps à repousser la blonde loin d'eux alors qu'elle aurait dû la laisser entrer dans leur vie. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, aucun d'eux n'en serait là. Tout aurait été différent.

Elle sentit le regard inquiet d'Emma sur elle et chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas retourner en arrière, mais elle était capable de profiter de l'instant présent.

Lorsque la bibliothèque se dressa enfin dans leur champ de vision, Regina autorisa Henry à s'y précipiter s'il faisait attention en traversant, chose qu'il lui promit solennellement en levant sa petite main devant lui. Il regarda de chaque côté de la route, puis courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle voulut suivre son chemin mais une poigne impérieuse l'empêcha d'avancer et elle se retrouva collée contre le corps chaud d'Emma.

\- _Henry peut nous attendre une seconde_ , chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il devait déjà parcourir les rayons à cet instant. Aussi Regina se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser. Une sensation de satisfaction s'empara aussitôt d'elle mais elle aurait été bien en peine de savoir si c'était son propre sentiment ou celui d'Emma. Elles se séparèrent après quelques secondes et s'accordèrent un sourire rayonnant avant de traverser la route pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Il régnait à l'intérieur un calme presque religieux. L'odeur singulière du cuir des reliures et des pages marquées par le temps flottait dans le grand espace. De hautes étagères s'étendaient dans la pièce et des tables s'éparpillaient par-ci par-là. La lumière tamisée renforçait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre univers à peine les portes à doubles-battant franchies.

\- _Maman ! Regarde ce que Belle m'a offert !_

Henry s'approcha précipitamment de sa mère en tenant dans sa main un ouvrage. Il resplendissait de joie et agitait son bras tant et si bien que Regina ne parvenait pas à lire le titre. En revanche, elle aperçut Belle French derrière lui et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme n'était pas si différente de leur ancienne réalité et restait toujours la même fille simple et attentionnée. Rumple en moins à ses côtés. La Reine avait bien tenté de lui poser des questions mais Belle ne se souvenait plus de personne portant le nom de Rumplestilskin ou de Gold, comme n'importe qui d'autre en ville. Ce lutin s'était encore débrouillé pour plier la Malédiction à son avantage. Il l'avait déjà fais avec celle de Regina après tout. Il semblait échappé à toutes les règles à chaque fois.

\- _Merci Mademoiselle French_ , la remercia le Maire.

Henry en profita pour se jeter dans les bras d'Emma qui venait de surgir derrière.

- _Ca me fait plaisir. Henry est un garçon avec l'esprit tellement ouvert qu'il mérite qu'on continue à satisfaire sa curiosité et son imagination._  
 _\- Viens Belle !_

Le garçon saisit la main de la bibliothécaire et l'entraîna à sa suite, sûrement pour aller fouiller les cartons qu'elle venait de recevoir dans l'arrière boutique. Il sautillait presque pour rejoindre la salle.

Regina en profita pour flâner entre les rayons, accordant une attention distraite aux titres étalés sur les reliures. Elle cherchait un livre auquel elle n'aurait pas pensé et qui renfermerait peut-être un moyen de trouver Rumple, ou bien de libérer Emma de sa propre Malédiction. Il y avait de tout, des contes de fées à la science-fiction, des bouquins de philosophie à ceux des mathématiques et même certains contenant des secrets sur leur monde. Mais aucun ouvrage ne semblait correspondre à ce qu'elle espérait. La frustration naissait au creux de son ventre, très vite remplacée par de la colère. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de rester impuissante face à ça, alors qu'elle était l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes du Royaume ?

Des bras encerclèrent sa taille.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur ta colère_ ? murmura Emma après avoir embrassé sa nuque.  
- _Je cherchais..._  
 _\- Je sais ce que tu cherchais. Mais si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour Henry. Laissons cette histoire de côté, tu veux bien ?_

Regina se retourna dans ses bras et se blottit contre la jeune femme. Elle avait raison. C'était la journée de leur fils. Elle ne devait pas la gâcher avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme la sonnerie du portable dans la poche d'Emma allait très vite lui rappeler.

Sans s'éloigner, la blonde s'empara de son téléphone et Regina posa un regard intrigué sur le nom de l'appelant. Avant de grimacer de frustration en voyant écrit Graham Humbert. Depuis sa rupture avec Ruby, un mois plus tôt, le jeune homme passait son temps à appeler Emma ou à lui envoyer des textos. Son amante avait beau lui soutenir que ce n'était qu'amicale, qu'elle se devait d'être présente à ses côtés comme il l'avait été pour elle, sa présence irritait de plus en plus la Reine.

 _\- Excuses-moi, je dois répondre._

Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'elle regardait Emma sortir de la Bibliothèque. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait passer une journée en famille, voilà que cet abruti venait tout gâcher. Il devait sûrement se plaindre à l'autre bout du combiné. Souhaitant malgré tout ne pas céder à ses mauvaises pulsions, Regina rejoignit son fils dans l'arrière-boutique et s'extasia des différents livres qu'il lui montra. Elle prêtait tout de même attention aux sentiments d'Emma. Ressentir cette joie pour ce coup de téléphone l'agaçait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Quand la cloche finit par retentir, signe que la blonde venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, elle laissa Henry et Belle pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

Le ton fut plus cassant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa tête. Aux yeux ronds de son amante, ça ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- _Simplement me parler._  
 _\- Il ne pouvait pas le faire hier, ou demain ? Il est obligé de t'appeler pendant ton jour de repos qui, soit dit en passant, est réservé à Henry ?_

" _Et à moi_ " voulut-elle ajouter mais elle tint ses lèvres pincées pour s'en empêcher.

- _J'ai l'impression de vivre avec Graham maintenant. Si tu pouvais faire la part des choses entre ta famille et ton boulot ce serait bien, Emma._

Une pointe de bonheur et de fierté se fit ressentir et Regina se gifla mentalement. Elle avait déjà compris pourquoi sa compagne éprouvait ça. Elle les avait appelé une famille. Mais la colère reprit vite le dessus et fit taire les émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

\- _Regina, je suis partie à peine cinq minutes._

Pas de réponse.

- _Je sais que tu es jalouse._

Regina s'esclaffa. Jalouse ? Elle ?

- _Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, qui plus est d'un simple chasseur. Je suis la Méchante Reine, ne l'oublie pas._

Emma arqua un sourcil puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il m'invite à dîner chez lui demain soir._  
 _\- Vous pouvez même vous envoyez en l'air !_

Le ton brutal mit fin à toute conversation. Vexée, énervée, Regina s'éloigna d'un pas ferme et se réfugia dans les rayons déserts à cette heure-ci. Seules les voix étouffées de son fils et de Belle lui parvenaient. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner et elle sentit la sensation si particulière de son pouvoir traversant ses veines pour alimenter son cœur de rage.

Imaginer Emma près de cet homme, dans ses bras. L'embrasser comme elles le faisaient, faire l'amour comme elles le souhaiteraient. C'était une vision insupportable. Ses mains tremblaient et Regina étouffa un cri de colère. Elle était consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette noirceur au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas se laisser submerger.

Elle la sentit avant de la voir. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas dans la pénombre et son dos toucha le mur froid.

\- _Laisses-moi tranquille Emma._

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans l'arrière-boutique.

Le visage de sa blonde apparut dans la lumière tamisée et le cœur de Regina bondit malgré elle dans sa poitrine. La douceur qui s'y lisait dans ses yeux verts, sa mine désolée quand elle s'approcha.

- _Je m'excuse Regina. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait à ce point._

Bien sûr qu'elle était affectée. Emma lui appartenait, à elle seule. Imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la convoiter suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle.

- _Je sais que tu crains qu'il se passe encore une fois quelque chose avec Graham. Mais je peux te le promettre, il ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai repoussé une fois, la situation est claire entre nous. Nous ne sommes, et ne serons jamais, rien de plus que des amis._

Emma s'était encore rapprochée, jusqu'à pouvoir prendre les mains tremblantes de Regina dans les siennes. Mais ces paroles n'étaient pas pour rassurer sa compagne. La vérité était toute autre. Dans la véritable réalité, la blonde ne l'avait pas repoussé. Si le chasseur n'avait pas succombé sous les mains de la Méchante Reine, il serait sûrement avec elle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Portée par un désir de possession, Regina se jeta sur les lèvres de son amante et l'entraina en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos percute sans douceur l'une des étagères. Elle laissa s'échapper un grognement presque bestial et déboutonna brutalement le jean d'Emma sans se soucier de sa réaction.

- _Attends !_  
 _\- Tu es à moi Emma_ , gronda-t-elle avant de fondre sur son cou.  
- _Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Regina. Arrête ça !_

Ses protestations furent royalement ignorées quand son amante poursuivit l'exploration de son corps comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Un voile noir tombait sur le monde tandis que la colère continuait son empoisonnement. Elle ne cherchait même plus à y résister. Elle voulait simplement rappeler à Emma à qui elle appartenait et la prendre là maintenant.

Mais la blonde se dégagea violement de son emprise. Avant de pouvoir lui laisser l'occasion de dire un mot, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Regina et l'attira contre elle pour un baiser. Un baiser emplit de douceur et de sentiments, remplit de tendresse et de calme qui brisa le mur de ténèbres qui s'érigeait en elle.

La noirceur poussa un grondement de défaite et dû se résigner à quitter peu à peu le cœur de son hôte. Les lèvres d'Emma délicatement pressées contre les siennes la ramenaient peu à peu à la raison. Le poids dans sa poitrine débutait sa reddition et ses pensées devenaient plus claires. Beaucoup plus claires.

Son amante dû le sentir car elle cessa lentement de l'embrasser.

\- _Tu te sens mieux_ ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.  
\- _Je suis désolée Emma..._

Elles restèrent un instant l'une contre l'autre. Aucune ne voulait en parler, mais elles savaient que les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus présent chez Regina. Pourtant, s'expliquer n'aurait rimer à rien. Seul comptait de trouver une solution à ce problème qui assombrissait leur horizon.

La reine entendait le cœur de la blonde battre tranquillement dans sa poitrine. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il tenir ? Combien de semaines avant qu'il ne lâche à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait ?

- _Maman ? Emma ?_

L'appel d'Henry stoppa leurs pensées. Il fallait profiter de ces instants que la vie leur offrait. Le jean rapidement boutonné, les deux femmes rejoignirent le garçon toujours affublé de son éternel sourire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans nouvel accroc pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le dîner chez Granny's leur laissa le temps pour des fous rires qui éloignèrent à eux seuls le moindre de leurs soucis. Malgré les regards inquisiteurs des autres personnes -après tout, c'était inhabituel de voir leur Reine avec Emma et son fils sans s'en cacher - Regina se laissa porter par ce bonheur qu'ils lui apportaient. Elle les observait se chamailler les dernières frites qui restaient, ou bien pousser tous les deux un soupir de contentement quand ils burent leur chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. La brune se demandait même comment personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre eux. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas et rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous donné par David, ça en était trop pour le garçon qui trépignait d'impatience. Il n'était peut-être pas de son sang, mais il avait hérité de son côté cavalier. Il ne cessait de poser des questions dans tous les sens, si vite qu'aucune des deux femmes ne pouvait lui répondre.

Le haras était beaucoup plus grand que celui que possédait Regina au Royaume Enchantée mais elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle se remémorait toutes ses après-midi passées à dos de Rocinante, quand ses soucis se trouvaient bien loin à l'époque. Avant que tout ne bascule. Depuis la mort de Daniel, elle pensait trouver sa fin heureuse dans sa vengeance. Dans la destruction de la vie des autres autours d'elle et en particulier de Snow. Mais en regardant à quelques mètres Emma aider Henry à monter sur un jeune cheval, son cœur lui hurla que son bonheur se tenait debout devant elle. Elle avait simplement été stupide de ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt. Avant de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.

Sa blonde tourna subitement la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils, alertée par leur lien unique. Peut-être que parfois, ce serait mieux si leur connexion s'abstenait d'exister pendant quelques minutes.

Emma s'assura que Henry était surveillé de près par David, puis trottina jusque dans sa direction d'un pas déterminé. Elle s'attendait à des questions de sa part, exigeant des explications quand à ce qu'elle ressentait mais sa surprise fut totale lorsque la jeune femme l'embrassa sans rien demander en retour, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand elle la souleva même de terre pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs comme une princesse sous les yeux pétillants de leur garçon. Elle se sentait intouchable à cet instant, plus en sécurité dans les bras d'Emma qu'avec tous les pouvoirs du monde. Le soleil sur sa peau la réchauffait autant que ses sentiments le faisaient pour son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se retenir de ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais le moment était trop parfait. Se laisser aller, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ne plus combattre. Sa vie était une guerre depuis trop longtemps.

Et dire que quelques mois en arrière, elle vivait une tout autre réalité. Certes ses sentiments avaient déjà commencé à naitre mais aujourd'hui c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait séparer la famille qu'ils devenaient tous les trois. Elle sentait cette chose dans sa poitrine, couler dans ses veines et l'apaiser.

L'espoir.

L'espoir d'une vie qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir mérité.

\- _Regarde Maman !_

Regina leva les yeux vers leur fils et une bouffée de fierté la traversa quand elle le vit trotter avec une aisance digne de sa mère adoptive à son âge.

- _Un vrai petit prince_ ! ria-t-elle.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais Emma ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- _Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous enfuir, votre Majesté._  
 _\- Une telle idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, Miss Swan._  
 _\- Parfait. Parce que je ne compte pas te laisser partir maintenant que je t'ai trouvé._

Ce fut au tour de Regina de passer ses bras autour du cou de son amante pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser. Rêvait-elle ? Avait-elle vraiment la chance de vivre cet instant ? De pouvoir serrer l'objet de ses désirs contre elle et de sortir accompagnées d'Henry comme si rien ne pouvait sembler plus normal ? Elle peinait à le croire, mais les lèvres d'Emma contre les siennes servaient à lui rappeler que c'était sa réalité à présent. Quand elles se séparèrent, la blonde posa son front contre le sien, ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre son corps.

\- _Je t'aime, Regina._

Le temps se figea brusquement.

Le cœur tambourinant, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine, elle plongea dans les yeux verts d'Emma. Elle y lisait toute la force de ses sentiments, et le ressentait à travers chaque fibre de son être.

\- _Je sais que nous ne sommes officiellement ensemble que depuis deux mois et que je dois agir comme une collégienne. Mais quand je nous regarde, et que je regarde Henry, j'ai l'impression que tous les morceaux de ma vie prennent la place à laquelle ils étaient destinés depuis le début. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de parents, mais je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Avec vous. J'aime ton fils. Et je t'aime toi._

Regina s'attendait à percevoir la peur de la jeune femme en lui offrant un tel aveu, en ouvrant son cœur de la sorte, mais elle ne ressentait que de la détermination. Emma ne craignait pas un seul instant d'être repoussée car son geste n'avait aucune arrière pensée, et ne pouvait donc souffrir d'aucune conséquence. Elle ne demandait rien en retour, n'exigeait rien de sa part. Ni un mot ni un geste.

\- _Je ne te demande pas de répondre quoi que ce soit_ , poursuivit-elle. _Je voulais simplement que tu saches ce que je ressens vraiment. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi._

Sa blonde était magnifique. La lumière du soleil étincelait dans son regard d'émeraude pour s'y refléter en paillettes d'or et ses lèvres près des siennes semblaient irrésistibles. Leur deux cœur battaient à l'unisson dans un rythme parfait et les éclats de rire de Henry au loin étaient la plus douce des musiques. Jamais encore Regina ne s'était sentie aussi paisible, dénuée de la moindre noirceur, sans une once d'obscurité. Pas la moindre colère ni la moindre envie de vengeance. La Méchante Reine n'existait plus, la sorcière n'existait plus. Il ne restait que la femme, la jeune fille qui rêvait d'Amour. Un filet de peur voulut s'insinuer dans ce tableau aux couleurs rayonnantes mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, refusait d'y accorder la moindre importance.

Touchée au plus profond de son cœur, elle se blottit contre Emma pour respirer ce parfum qui la faisait chavirer, et l'empêcher de distinguer les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

- _Emma ! Viens monter avec moi_ ! hurla Henry au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- _Je pense que ta mère est meilleure cavalière que je ne le suis gamin._

Regina retint un rire et chercha son regard.

\- _Miss Swan, est-ce que vous auriez peur ?_

Emma tenta une excuse, balbutia une seconde, puis finit par rendre les armes, les joues rouges.

\- _Je ne suis montée qu'une seule fois à cheval et...disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien déroulé. Je préfère ne pas renouveler l'expérience._  
 _\- Même pour lui faire plaisir ? Allons, tu sais ce qu'on dit. Il faut tout de suite remonter à cheval lorsqu'on en tombe._

Sans attendre une protestation, elle attrapa sa main, noua leurs doigts ensemble et prit le chemin des écuries. Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que sa blonde accepte de s'approcher d'un cheval, et encore un bon quart d'heure pour qu'elle ne se résigne à grimper sur la selle.

\- _C'est uniquement pour vous faire plaisir_ , avait-elle grogné, manifestement terrifiée.

Avec un nouvel éclat de rire, Regina lui offrit son plus beau sourire d'encouragement et attrapa elle-même la bride pour mener l'animal au pas. Elle lui prodigua toutes sortes de conseils que son père lui avait donné enfant, lui indiquant comment se tenir pour être à l'aise et faire confiance à son destrier.  
David lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la scène les bras croisés, hilare, et Regina eut l'étrange pensée qu'à cet instant elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit le père d'Emma, pas juste une pâle copie. Son amante méritait de retrouver sa famille et Charmant, sa fille. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se jura de tout faire pour briser la Malédiction de Cora. Et pour cela, elle devait plus que tout mettre la main sur Rumplestilskin.

\- _Doucement Regina. Doucement..._  
 _\- Ne fais pas l'enfant_ , Emma, s'esclaffa la brune. _Je ne fais que marcher, regarde. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Henry._  
 _\- Sa mère est une cavalière hors pairs ! Ce n'est pas équitable de nous comparer._

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi au haras, acceptant même de manger avec David qui se révéla une compagnie des plus agréable. Henry ne voulait pas quitter sa monture tandis qu'après une heure de calvaire, Emma en était descendue en grimaçant, la démarche étrangement arquée. Les deux femmes étaient restées sur le côté, en grande conversation avec le jeune homme qui leur en apprit plus sur son ancienne vie et Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle avait toujours pensé que Charmant était un enfant pourri gâté dans son enfance, bercé d'illusion et de grand amour, mais savoir qu'il avait été lui aussi au cœur d'un plan machiavélique, même s'il ne se souvenait plus du nom de Rumplestilskin, lui donnait une version nouvelle de l'histoire. Ils avaient subi la même tromperie et n'avaient pas eu le choix quand à la direction que prenait leur vie. Seule sa rencontre avec Snow avait fais basculé tout ça, et la brune se surprit à l'envier. Son regard dévia discrètement vers Emma et elle se demanda comment aurait été son existence dans le Royaume Enchantée si elles s'étaient rencontrées comme ses parents. Aurait-elle rejeté Rumple et sa mère, tous ses pouvoirs, pour s'enfuir avec la jeune femme ?

Evidemment, la situation était largement plus compliquée. Emma étant la fille de Snow et de David, cela aurait fait d'elle sa grand-mère par alliance. Et là-bas, le temps aurait poursuivi sa route. La vision lui arracha un frisson de dégout et sa compagne lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce côté-là des choses. Si la Malédiction était rompue...alors elle entretiendrait belle et bien une relation avec l'enfant unique de sa belle-fille. Et Regina devrait sûrement prendre la fuite pour ne pas subir les foudres de David. Il avait beau sembler charmant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepte la situation avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, la Reine décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le voyage du retour fut plutôt calme, surtout parce qu'Emma et Henry, fatigués de leur journée, s'étaient endormis à peine entrés dans la voiture. La tête du garçon reposait contre la vitre, le cheval de bois offert par David sur ses genoux, tandis que dans son sommeil, la sauveuse s'était emparée de la main droite de Regina et nouée ses doigts aux siens. L'instant était paisible, seulement perturbé par le ronronnement du moteur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir le manoir du Maire. La jeune femme coupa le contact, se détacha puis, tendrement, s'approcha d'Emma pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le geste eut l'effet escompté et la belle endormie papillonna des yeux pour se réveiller.

\- _Debout_ , chuchota Regina.

Elle mit quelques minutes à s'extirper complètement de son sommeil. Une fois dehors, l'air frais les fit frissonner et la brune ouvrit doucement la portière arrière. Leur fils dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle le détacha et voulut le réveiller mais Emma posa la main sur son bras.

\- _Attends, laisse-moi faire._

Sans mouvement brusque, la blonde prit Henry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la veste de Regina lui servant de couverture. Une bouffée d'amour s'empara du cœur de la Reine quand elle la regarda disparaître à l'étage mais elle l'étouffa bien vite quand Emma revint sur la pointe des pieds.

\- _Il s'est réveillé ?_  
 _\- Non. Il dort comme un prince. Je crois qu'il va faire un somme jusque tard demain matin avec la journée qu'il a eut._  
 _\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil._

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé. Regina attira lentement Emma contre elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait de plus en plus besoin de son contact, de la sentir contre elle et de ses baisers.

\- _Tu rentres à ton appartement ce soir_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.  
 _\- Je devrais. Je suis de service de bonne heure demain et je ne pense pas que Graham soit ravit que j'arrive en retard avec tout le travail qu'on a en ce moment._  
 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai gardé pour une réunion importante._  
 _\- Pas sûr qu'il croit à cette histoire._

Regina poussa un soupir déçue. Elle n'imaginait pas sa journée se terminer sans s'endormir au creux de ses bras.

- _Ne fais pas ta mine boudeuse, tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister._

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle en joua jusqu'à faire lever les yeux au ciel à sa petite-amie et qu'elle ne dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _Très bien, Majesté. Vous avez gagnez._

Royale, Regina afficha un sourire victorieux et l'entraîna à sa suite à l'étage. Emma passa la première dans la salle de bain afin de s'accorder une longue douche pour enlever l'odeur du cheval. Elle avait beau tenté de ne pas y penser, la brune s'imaginait sans mal retirer ses vêtements et la rejoindre pour terminer ce qu'elles avaient entrepris le matin même. L'image de cet instant provoqua aussitôt un frisson de désir qui descendit le long de sa colonne pour venir résonner au creux de ses reins. La sensation de la peau de son amante sous ses doigts, la façon dont son corps se cambrait à chacun de ses mouvements. Son souffle rauque et la manière dont sa langue caressait la sienne.

- _Tu ne devrais pas penser à de telles choses._

Le murmure dans son oreille la fit frissonner et elle se retourna pour croiser le regard intense d'Emma.

- _La salle de bain est libre_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

La douche froide fut la bienvenue. Pourtant, l'eau avait beau être glacée, son corps continuait de devenir brûlant et fiévreux de désir. Tout son être la réclamait. Imaginer ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche l'explorant avec envie. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser aller au plaisir solitaire et baissa encore la température de l'eau avant de sortir. Le mieux à faire était de se calmer maintenant. Elle resta un instant face au miroir à étudier ses pupilles dilatées avant de se gifler mentalement et de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- _Emma est-ce que -_

Sa question s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas que ses propres envies qu'elle avait ressenti dans la douche.

Emma l'attendait, allongée sur le lit. Et entièrement nue. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules comme elle se tenait redressée sur les coudes et dévorait littéralement Regina du regard. Le vert de ses yeux avait presque entièrement disparu pour laisser la place à un noir profond et empli de luxure. Ses jambes délicatement croisées empêchaient la brune de voir sa nudité mais cette vision cachée ne fit que renforcer la pulsation douloureuse qui battait déjà en elle. Un nouveau frisson de plaisir la parcourut et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- _Je crois qu'on a été interrompue ce matin_ , dit Emma. _Et vu ce que j'ai pu sentir, j'ai comme l'impression que tu voudrais le terminer._

Le Maire déglutit difficilement. En règle général et pour tous les aspects de sa vie, c'était elle qui gardait le contrôle et qui dirigeait. Au travail, dans sa vie privée. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose qu'une main ferme. Alors de voir Emma avec une telle attitude de prédatrice excita le moindre de ses sens.

Pourtant, elle ne comptait pas se laisser dominer par sa blonde, aussi attractive soit-elle. Elle venait de réveiller le jeu dans son esprit et Regina excellait dans ce domaine. Elle désirait voir ce sourire victorieux disparaître du visage de son amante, remplacé par du désir. Elle voulait entendre sa respiration se couper sous ses caresses.

- _Regina..._

Le murmure semblait presque une supplication et fit sourire la Reine. Décidemment cette connexion avait bien des avantages. Décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de faire son entrée dans la partie, Regina dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa tomber à terre sans pudeur, rêvelant le corps qui faisait tant envie à sa compagne. Et entre son regard et la façon dont elle se lécha les lèvres à cet instant, son entrée était magistrale.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, elle s'avança et grimpa sur le lit sous la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Elle adorait voir la façon dont Emma perdait peu à peu de sa superbe et regardait chacune de ses courbes. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir que la sauveuse prendrait le dessus.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle plongea dans son regard. Sa main droite effleura légèrement le ventre de sa blonde et elle eut un sourire satisfait en le sentant se contracter sous ses caresses. Il s'accentua d'avantage quand ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au bassin qui se souleva pour plus de contact, malgré le contrôle que tentait de garder Emma sur son corps.

\- _Je vois que l'on est impatiente_ , murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  
\- _Ne joue pas avec moi, Regina._

La faible protestation augmenta son désir, mais la Reine pouvait se montrer cruelle. Elle avait bel et bien envie de prendre Emma maintenant, de la faire crier comme lors de leur dernière fois, mais elle n'était pas assez aveuglée pour oublier toutes les conséquances qu'auraient leur acte. Elle désirait Emma, mais pas au point de prendre des risques irréfléchis. Pourtant, ce désir commun ne cessait de grandir entre elles, au point qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de résister. Peut-être que si...  
Une idée germa dans son esprit. Qu'il était bon d'avoir le contrôle de tout parfois.

\- _Tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise comme ça_ , suggéra la brune.

Tendrement impérieuse, elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Emma et la força à dénouer ses jambes croisées. Un nouvel éclair de plaisir la foudroya quand la jeune femme se retrouva entièrement exposée sous ses yeux.

- _Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Emma_ , murmura-t-elle en collant son corps.  
\- _Oui..._  
 _\- J'ai très envie de toi. Au point que m'en empêcher est une véritable torture. Te voir dans cette état me fait chavirer et je me retiens difficilement de ne pas écarter tes jambes pour glisser ma langue là où j'en ai envie._  
 _\- Regina..._  
 _\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Que ça risque de te blesser, et ça c'est une chose que je refuse._

Emma voulut protester mais elle posa un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres, le regard intense.

- _Vous ne parlerez que quand je l'aurais décidé, Miss Swan. C'est compris ?_

La blonde se décomposa de désir et hocha lentement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris.

\- _Parfait. Je disais donc qu'il était hors de question que je pose la main sur toi ou bien je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Mais je n'ai pas dis que nous n'aurions pas de plaisir ce soir. Tu seras priée de ne pas trop...t'exprimer. Je te rapelle que Henry dort au même étage et je n'ai pas envie de le traumatiser avec ce genre de scène._

Leur cœur battait à tout rompre et l'attitude féline et dominatrice de Regina semblait plaire tout particulièrement à sa pauvre victime.

\- _Ferme les yeux_ , ordonna-t-elle.  
\- _Quoi ?_  
 _\- Vous contestez mes ordres, Miss Swan ?_

La blonde déglutit, fiévreuse, mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

- _Bien. Tu les garderas fermés jusqu'à la fin._

La voir ainsi offerte au moindre de ses caprices affaiblit les défenses de Regina et elle faillit se laisser aller. Elle ne dû remercier que sa volonté d'avoir pu se contrôler.

- _Tu as envie de moi, Emma. Je peux le sentir à travers tout mon corps. Tu as envie de poser tes mains sur moi._

Pour illustrer ses paroles, la brune posa sa main sur sa hanche, là où elle mourrait d'envie que ce soit Emma qui la touche. Elle se demanda un instant si leur lien serait assez fort pour supporter ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, mais le gémissement de son amante répondit pour lui.

- _Tu rêves de faire glisser tes doigts sur ma peau._

Elle s'exécuta, observant avec délectation la façon dont Emma se mordillait les lèvres.

 _\- Ca te frustre que ce soit moi qui me touche alors que tu rêves de le faire à ma place, je me trompe ?_  
 _\- Non..._  
 _\- Tu as envie que j'arrête pour te laisser faire. Tu aimerais que je vienne sous tes caresses._

Un nouveau gémissement fut l'unique réponse.

\- _Tu meurs d'envie de faire ça._

Elle laissa remonter sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine et retint son propre soupir de plaisir.

 _\- Je sais que tu ressens chacune de mes caresses comme si c'était les tiennes, et que tu profites du même effet que celui que je me procure. Tu es chanceuse, Emma. Tu es spectatrice et actrice._

La voix déjà rauque de Regina baissa d'un octave quand une nouvelle vague de désir la traversa, immédiatement ressentit par sa blonde. Incapable de résister à ses pulsions, celle-ci leva les mains pour capturer les hanches de son amante mais la Reine lui assenna un claque sur les doigts.

\- _Pas touche_ , ordonna-t-elle. _Ou la partie s'arrête._  
 _\- J'arrête,_ répondit aussitôt Emma, les yeux toujours clos.

Regina eut un sourire victorieux et s'allongea sur le corps nu de la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir tous ses efforts pour ne pas créer une friction entre elles, pour ne pas bouger le moindre de ses muscles. La savoir si près et ne pas se laisser aller...Elles n'avaient jamais rien connu de plus frustrant.

Lentement, observant chaque réaction de la jeune femme allongée en dessous, Regina glissa sa main le long de son bassin avant de la faire disparaître entre ses jambes. Cela faisait des semaines entières qu'elle se retenait de se toucher comme elle le faisait à présent, et ce contact, ajouté à la proximité d'Emma, aurait presque réussit à la faire jouir sans attendre.

 _\- Je veux que tu imagines tes doigts à la place des miens. Tu arrives à faire ça ?_  
 _\- Oui..._  
 _\- Tu sens le plaisir que tu me donnes ?_

Le corps d'Emma se crispait sous les caresses invisibles que Regina lui prodiguait à travers elle. Elle pouvait sentir le bien qu'elle lui faisait, et cela ne faisait qu'accélerer ses mouvements entre ses jambes. Elle ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux, imaginant plus que tout les doigts de sa blonde à la place des siens. Cette vision lui arracha un grognement et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amante pour les étouffer, sans savoir que gémir au creux de son oreille n'était pas pour calmer leur ardeur. Son plaisir se décupla brutalement et la fit se coller d'avantage contre le corps en dessous d'elle.

- _Putain..._

Elle ouvrit les paupières et chavira à la vision de son Emma, les joues rougies par le plaisir que leur lien leur permettait de partager. Sa langue venait caresser ses lèvres et Regina voulut plus. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle, en elle.

Elle posa sa main sur son cou, caressant du pouce cette bouche qui l'avait déjà faite crier par le passé. Foudroyée de désir, elle augmenta toujours plus la cadence de ses caresses mais faillit être emportée par une vague de plaisir lorsqu'Emma s'empara de son doigt pour l'emprisonner entre ses dents et y faire glisser la pointe de sa langue. Aussitôt, une image bien plus érotique s'imposa dans son esprit.

A ce rythme là, aucune des deux n'allaient tenir bien longtemps. L'orgasme se faisait ressentir dans toutes les parties de son corps, rendant ses jambes tremblantes et ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Elle entendait la respiration d'Emma se faire de plus en plus difficile, copie parfaite de son propre état. Leur lien se renforçait inéxorablement et jamais Regina n'aurait pensé ressentir pareil plaisir alors même que sa blonde ne posait pas la main sur elle.

Le plaisir se faisait plus intense, leur souffle hératique se mélangeait. Elles faisaient le maximum pour ne pas s'embrasser ou poser la main sur l'autre, consciente que le moindre écart les ferait se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

- _Emma...je..._

Regina tenta de contenir cette vague qui la submergeait, mais un gémissement d'Emma conjugué à la vision imaginaire de sa langue sur elle eut raison de sa résistance. Son corps se crispa brusquement, devenu la proie d'une jouissance incontrôlable et elle étouffa son cri dans le cou de sa petite-amie, sentant aussitôt son propre orgasme se déchainer en elle. Il déferla pendant de longues secondes avant de les laisser épuisées et tremblantes.

Pendant un moment, aucun mot ne fut prononcer. Elles se contentaient de retrouver difficilement leur souffle. La tête de Regina reposait sur la poitrine de son amante qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Elle sentait une fine pellicule de sueur sinuer dans son dos tandis qu'Emma gardait les yeux clos pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Avec tendresse, la blonde s'empara de la main de sa compagne et joua avec ses doigts, les liant et les déliant aux siens.

- _Comment est-ce que tu as fais ?_ finit-elle par demander dans un souffle. _Sans même me toucher._

Regina eut un sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

\- _Dis merci à notre étrange connexion._  
 _\- De là à pouvoir produire ça..._  
 _\- Je n'étais pas non plus certaine qu'elle permette ce qu'on a fait, mais il faut croire qu'on a pas encore fais le tour de la question._

Emma poussa un soupir de contentement et enserra Regina de ses bras pour la maintenir contre elle. Elles se sentaient apaisées, fatiguées par leur acte mais d'une certaine façon encore plus liées à l'autre. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et rabattit d'un geste le drap sur leur corps entrelacé.

- _J'ai définitivement bien fait de rester_ , plaisanta-t-elle. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en acceptant._  
 _\- La ferme, Swan._

Regina attrapa son visage et l'entraina dans un long baiser, se délectant de cette sensation qu'elle était certaine de ne plus pouvoir retrouver ailleurs. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ressentit une bouffée d'amour éprouvée par la blonde et une pensée la traversa.

Et si, au final, Emma n'était pas que la Sauveuse ? Et si Emma Swan était **sa** Sauveuse ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 7 se termine ainsi ! On pourra pas dire que je suis sadique sur ce coup là ! N'Est-ce pas SQ-Faberry-OQ...oui oui c'est toi que je vise :p**

 **Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plut et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) !**

 **A vendredi pour la suite !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Alors oui je sais je suis en retard ! Mais pour ma défense je suis en vacances et pas chez moi donc bon...**

 **Je poste quand même, c'est bien non ? Non ? Vous allez quand me flageler ? (n'est-ce pas Stitch ! )**

 **Bon du coup pour ma fiction "Il était une fois" il n'y aura plus qu'un seul poste le Lundi (sauf aujourd'hui exception puisque je suis en retard) car le Vendredi sera réservé à ma toute nouvelle fiction "A coeurs perdus" ! Voilà ça c'était l'annonce du jours. Passons maintenant à vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Serieslover44 : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire ces 7 chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci te donnera quelques réponses à tes interrogations ;) **

**Serena : Ca va et toi ? :) Je suis touchée par ta review merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que l'hypothèse de Rumple caché sous la bibliothèque n'est pas mal, et ce chapitre va te donner beaucoup de réponses ! ;) **

**SQ-Faberry-OQ : Tu vois ça a été dur de l'admettre mais je suis gentille aussi des fois :p Pas toujours sadique sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Et si si je t'assure ces chapitres tout dégoulinants d'amour sont bien de moi :p Je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme ! ^^ A voir maintenant si tu as bien fais de rester sur tes gardes...héhé**

 **Raphi5930 : Je t'en prie merci à toi de m'avoir lu :D**

 **StitChE : Toi et tes reviews XD Alors pour toi aussi ce chapitre va sûrement répondre à tes questions ! Et j'aime l'idée de la bombonne dans le cul de Cora mais...non ce serait beaucoup trop simple ^^ **

**evilhayleyregal : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a bien fais rire ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;) **

**Vanyel84 : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire et de me commenter :) **

**Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

* * *

 **8.**

 _\- J'ai définitivement bien fait de rester, plaisanta-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en acceptant._

 _\- La ferme, Swan._

 _Regina attrapa son visage et l'entraîna dans un long baiser, se délectant de cette sensation qu'elle était certaine de ne plus pouvoir retrouver ailleurs. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ressentit une bouffée d'amour éprouvée par la blonde._

 _Et si Emma n'était pas que la Sauveuse ? Et si Emma Swan était sa Sauveuse ?_

Belle s'avançait prudemment dans la forêt, attentive aux moindres bruits. Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux branches qui craquaient sous ses pas, ni au chant agaçant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Pas plus qu'elle ne faisait attention au détalement des animaux qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage. Tout ce qu'elle tentait d'entendre était un son indescriptible qu'elle reconnaîtrait sans aucun problème. Un son unique, imperceptible pour les autres mais qui ressemblait à une douce musique à ses oreilles. La Magie. Un crépitement presque inaudible qui grésillait dans les airs et traçait le chemin emprunté par Rumplestilskin.

Enfin elle avait mis la main sur lui, lui qui n'avait fais que lui échapper pendant tout ce temps. Des mois entiers sans aucune piste et voilà qu'il était à sa portée. Pensait-il sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas mettre la main sur lui, surtout maintenant que tout s'accélérait ? Cette traque incessante durait depuis bien trop longtemps, il était temps qu'elle prenne fin.

Ses pas la menèrent une fois de plus sous le pont à péage et Belle s'arrêta un instant. Il était là, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle parvenait à sentir sa magie, à l'entendre vibrer dans l'air. Comme souvent depuis ces derniers mois. Mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Elle avait mis trop de temps à préparer ce plan, à s'habituer à ce nouveau corps, à copier les mimiques de sa copie originale et à étouffer ses pouvoirs au fond d'elle pour que Rumple ne se rende compte de la supercherie. S'il sentait le moindre piège, il s'évanouira une fois de plus dans la nature et ça, c'était hors de question. Storybrooke avait besoin d'être libéré de sa malédiction et Emma devait être sauvée. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'appréhension, puis changea l'expression de son visage en quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et de soucieux.

\- _Rumple ?_

Entendre cet accent qui sortait de sa bouche la surprenait toujours. Comment la véritable Belle pouvait être aussi à l'aise à l'oral alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une patate chaude lui emplissait littéralement la gorge ?

En contrebas, la rivière presque asséchée coulait paresseusement entre les rochers et emplissait l'air d'une odeur de terre mouillée. Pour un lutin, pas étonnant que Gold ait choisi cet endroit.

Avec précaution, Belle descendit la pente douce en prenant soin de faire attention aux branches qui auraient pu la précipiter par terre et finit par rejoindre l'ancien lit du cours d'eau.

\- _Rumple_ ? appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Pourquoi ce crétin continuait-il de se cacher ? Entendre sa bien-aimée aurait dû le faire apparaître dès la première fois !

La colère commença à se répandre en elle mais la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre. Penser à des choses agréables, ne pas laisser la noirceur la déstabiliser si près du but. La façon dont Henry la prenait dans ses bras, l'appelait maman et gardait le nez plongé dans ses livres ou Emma. Le regard et le sourire d'Emma...Ses baisers.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Belle_.

Elle retint un cri de surprise et se retourna brusquement avant de cacher difficilement le sourire qui commençait à apparaître. Elle faillit hurler de victoire. Elle le tenait après des mois d'espoir et d'échec.

Rumplestilskin se tenait devant elle, l'air aussi sale et mal en point qu'un animal blessé réfugié dans une caverne pour échapper à ses chasseurs. Sa peau couverte de terre et ses cheveux filandreux le faisait ressembler à une créature du Royaume Enchanté et elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas froncer le nez à son odeur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de douche ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas une rivière juste à côté de son trou.

Elle se força tout de même à afficher un sourire de joie -après tout, la vraie Belle aurait agit ainsi - et tenta de faire apparaître une larme dans ses yeux. Si elle était assez convaincante, alors elle tenait Rumple au creux de sa main.

- _Je t'ai cherché_ , murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. _Je t'ai cherché depuis si longtemps. Je pensais que tu me reviendrais mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre._

Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Est-ce que Belle l'aurait fait ?

La jeune femme retint un frisson de dégoût. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait prendre plaisir à sortir avec un homme comme lui ?

\- _C'était trop dangereux pour moi_ , répondit le Ténébreux manifestement heureux de la voir. _Il y a trop de gens à ma recherche. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent t'utiliser._

 _\- Tu parles de Cora ? Elle a failli te trouver ?_

 _\- J'ai réussi à lui échapper de justesse mais il s'en ait fallut de peu. Si elle m'avait attrapée, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Regina a été un peu moins talentueuse que ce que j'imaginais._

Belle sera les dents mais ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de le rallier à sa cause et lui faire comprendre que la Reine n'était pas son ennemie. Elle avait besoin de lui. Cruellement.

\- _Regina ne veut pas t'utiliser Rumple_ , expliqua-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. _Elle est de ton côté._

 _\- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Belle. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, je peux t'assurer qu'elle était loin d'être de mon côté._

 _\- Peut-être qu'elle a changé ! Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de ton aide et qu'elle te cherche sans relâche car tu es le seul qui puisse changer les choses._

 _\- Mon aide_ ? ricana le Ténébreux. _Pourquoi la Reine aurait-elle besoin de mon aide ?_

 _\- Tu es peut-être le seul qui puisse trouver un moyen de rompre cette Malédiction et d'arrêter Cora._

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de plonger dans le regard de sa compagne qui sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Son sang se glaça malgré elle mais elle se força à paraître décontractée et avenante. Surtout ne pas paniquer, ressembler à Belle. Elle accepta la main tendu qu'il lui offrit et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Avec douceur, il replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau blanche. Il caressa ainsi sa joue pendant d'interminables secondes et la jeune femme pensa un instant qu'il allait l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Mais, au moment où il se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'arrêta. Sa main toujours sur la joue de Belle s'empara brusquement de sa gorge et un sourire machiavélique défigura son visage.

\- _J'aurais presque pu me laisser prendre_ , siffla-t-il. _Si je n'avais pas su que tu tenterais ce coup-là. Bravo, tu as été plus maligne que ta mère._

 _\- Rumple ? Qu'est-ce que..._

Il la serra tellement fort que la jeune femme fut aussitôt privée d'oxygène et lui lança un regard affolé. Il avait compris. Evidemment il avait découvert la supercherie. Il se doutait depuis bien longtemps de son plan qu'elle pensait infaillible. Elle avait été trop stupide pour penser que cela marcherait plus de quelques minutes. Si quelqu'un aurait pris l'apparence d'Emma, elle l'aurait sans doute découvert dès l'instant où elle l'aurait vu.

Plus la peine de faire semblant désormais.

Les doigts de Gold se refermèrent soudainement sur un volute de fumée et Regina apparut à côté, libérée de son emprise. Un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, elle vrilla son regard dans celui, noir de colère mais légèrement amusé, du Ténébreux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Qu'il était bon de retrouver son corps, ses sensations et sa voix ! Jouer le rôle de Belle était bien plus épuisant que ce qu'elle imaginait mais au moins son plan avait fonctionné. Rumple était sortit de sa cachette et ne semblait pas vouloir s'y terrer pour le moment. Il se contentait de la fixer. Regina n'était pourtant pas idiote et savait que si Gold était devant elle, c'était parce qu'il avait bien voulu se montrer.

\- _J'attendais ta visite. Et Belle a beau être le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait plaidé ta cause devant moi, Majesté. Mais le vrai problème est que personne n'est au courant de cette Malédiction à part Cora, son petit chien de Hook, toi et moi._

\- _Tu savais très bien que ce n'était pas elle et pourtant tu es sorti de ta grotte._

 _\- J'étais curieux de connaître la raison qui t'a poussé à prendre l'apparence de la personne qui m'est chère. Et si tu comptais m'attraper sans que je ne sois d'accord, je n'avais qu'à disparaître comme je l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à présent._

Regina inclina quelque peu la tête. Il avait gardé son esprit vif et alerte, prêt à toutes les éventualités. S'il était apparut devant elle, ce n'était que par curiosité et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait lui échapper sans problème.

\- _Comment as-tu survécu à la blessure que Hook t'a infligé avant la Malédiction ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais aux portes de la mort et voilà que je te retrouve fringuant et plein de santé. Bien qu'une douche ne te ferait pas de mal._

Le Ténébreux éclata de rire et balaya la question d'un mouvement de main.

- _Je suis comme tout le monde dans cette réalité_ , expliqua-t-il. _Un écran de fumée._

Réponse sibylline. Comme à son habitude.

\- _Cora est toujours sur mes talons. Si j'ai accepté de me montrer à sa fille, je ne vais certainement pas prendre ce risque avec elle. Aussi je ne répondrais à tes questions que lorsque je serais sûre de ne pas pouvoir la croiser._

Regina comprit immédiatement ce que souhaitait le lutin mais cette idée la répugnait. Le laisser l'accompagner chez elle, avec Henry au manoir, était une idée absurde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le ramener dans sa boutique. Cela aurait été une cachette des plus facile à découvrir.

\- _Ta mère ne t'approche plus. Et je ne resterais pas longtemps dans ta demeure. Néanmoins, je suis fatigué de fuir et j'ai besoin d'un vrai repas, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'une douche. Fuir n'est pas de tout repos ma chère._

 _\- Si j'accepte, tu devras répondre à toutes mes questions. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

 _\- Je répondrais à celles dont je possède les réponses._

Il sourit. Il savait que Regina n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de le prendre avec elle et de lui accorder sa protection. Elle avait besoin de lui mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'invite à passer le seuil de sa maison. La jeune femme réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver la solution à son problème. Elle avait souvenirs que Rumple pouvait prendre l'apparence d'Archie et il devenait donc évident que se dissimuler chez lui était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Ce fut pour cette raison uniquement qu'elle accepta et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier de l'appartement d'Archie qui, heureusement, devait être à son cabinet pour la journée. Il devait jubiler intérieurement d'être la seule personne détenant les réponses que la jeune femme se posait et à pouvoir l'aider un tant soit peu à vaincre la malédiction de Cora. Cela se voyait à sa manière presque enfantin de jubiler lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte et qu'il la regarda entourer l'appartement d'un charme de protection.

Finalement, le convaincre de s'allier avec elle n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ce que pensait Regina. Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour être introuvable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce soudain revirement et avec quel facilité il s'était laissé convaincre de l'aider. Passer des mois à se rendre invisible pour finalement faire volte-face en quelques minutes. Si elle ne parlait pas de Rumplestilskin, elle aurait apparenté cela à de la pure idiotie. Mais Rumple était le Ténébreux et avec lui, rien n'était fait au hasard. Il possédait toujours un plan quelque part dans un coin de sa tête et s'il avait accepté de lui venir en aide, alors elle devait faire partie d'une nouvelle machination et qu'il avait autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui. Ce n'était pas rassurant mais c'était tout de même un risque à prendre. L'état d'Emma empirait de jours en jours et elle ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir mourir à petit feu. Si se libérer de la malédiction, et donc de cette menace qui planait, nécessitait qu'elle doive rendre service à Gold, alors elle acceptait le contrat sans hésiter.

Par chance, Henry était à l'école et elle n'aurait donc pas à se justifier sur son absence et Emma n'était pas venu la voir depuis plusieurs jours, bien trop prise par tout le travail qu'elle devait partager avec Graham. Il ne cessait de l'appeler pour lui donner des rondes nuits ou pour qu'ils puissent parler des affaires mais Regina voyait très bien à quel petit jeu il se mettait à jouer. Passer le plus de temps possible avec la blonde, et la soustraire au Maire était un plan risqué. Seulement pour une fois, elle devait avouée être plutôt contente de ne pas la voir.

Il était de plus en plus compliqué pour Regina de s'empêcher de ressentir des émotions, surtout depuis qu'Emma lui avait confié ses sentiments à son égard. Elle ne parvenait plus à les étouffer et cela s'était grandement ressenti sur la santé de sa petite-amie. Plus faible, moins alerte. Elle continuait de dépérir et cette fois la Reine ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle aurait pu tout arrêter en mettant le plus de distance possible entre elles mais la vérité était qu'elle en était incapable. Alors elle avait continué à chercher un moyen de trouver Rumple, jusqu'à ce que la solution qui semblait la plus probable, la plus évidente, devienne pourtant celle qui réussit là où les autres avaient échoué. Prendre l'apparence de Belle et forcer Gold à se montrer.

\- _Tes pensées m'ont l'air bien agité, Majesté._

La voix la surprit encore une fois et elle releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Rumplestilskin, désormais débarrassé de toutes traces de crasses. Elle avait du être absorbée par ses pensées plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour qu'il soit ainsi prêt à converser.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, l'homme tira une chaise à lui et prit place en face de Regina avant de croiser les mains sur la table.

\- _Ne t'occupe pas de mes pensées_ , cracha-t-elle froidement. _Je ne t'ai pas fais sortir de ton trou pour que tu prennes le rôle d'Archie._

Il ne se formalisa pas du ton défensif de la jeune femme et se contenta de sourire, affichant cet air qui lui donnait constamment l'impression de savoir des choses que les autres ignoraient. Ce qui en l'occurrence était certainement le cas.

\- _Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu es inquiète._

 _\- Inquiète ? Je ne le suis pas. Je suis simplement en train de me demander pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de te protéger de ma mère si c'est pour que tu me dévisages avec cet air-là._

 _\- Et bien sans doute pour que je trouve une solution à cette mystérieuse malédiction qui ronge peu à peu notre amie commun._

Le cœur de Regina se serra dans sa poitrine et elle lui lança un regard assassin.

\- _Comment tu -_

 _\- Es au courant ? Allons, tu penses sincèrement que je suis resté caché pendant toutes ses semaines ? J'ai observé. J'ai attendu._

Malgré l'espoir que ces mots venaient de raviver chez elle, la brune savait qu'elle devait connaître toute l'histoire de Rumplestilskin avant d'envisager une solution à ses problèmes. Elle n'allait pas le laisser mener cette conversation, quand bien même parler d'Emma était la seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment. Elle était la Méchante Reine, et c'était à elle de prendre le contrôle de cette discussion et non à ce lutin.

Son masque impassible sur le visage pour ne lui laisser aucune opportunité d'exploiter ses faiblesses, Regina se redressa dans sa chaise, le dos droit, et copia la pose de son interlocuteur en posant ses mains sur la table en bois.

\- _Alors dis-moi Rumple, par quel tour de magie as-tu réussi à échapper à la Malédiction de ma mère ?_

Au sourire qu'il afficha, il devait s'attendre à subir cet interrogatoire. Ce fut donc sans détour qu'il lui répondit.

\- _Cora a beau être puissante, même affaibli je reste le Ténébreux. Mon pouvoir dépasse largement le sien et si j'ai pu échapper à votre Malédiction, il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne le puisse pas à nouveau. La dague recèle bien des propriétés et c'est sans doute ce que ta mère recherche avant tout. Parmi elle, celle de ne pas subir le sort que tout le reste de la ville a subit. Il était indéniable que tu allais garder toi aussi tes souvenirs, après tout tu l'as aidé à la lancer. pour sauver ta chère et tendre._

Regina serra les dents. Il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle avait fais ce choix et il ne pouvait prétendre comprendre ses motivations. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il continue sur cette voie-là.

\- _Soyons sérieux un instant, Majesté. Bien que comprendre comment j'en ai réchappé, comment j'ai pu me cacher de deux puissantes sorcières comme vous ou comment je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville, serait sans doute une grande victoire pour toi, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu désirais me retrouver au point de me laisser t'embrasser sous la forme de Belle. Je me trompe ?_

Le silence qui accueillit cette déclaration confirma ses pensées. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire et il se prélassa un peu plus dans sa chaise sans quitter Regina des yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il parvenait à lire en elle et elle détestait ça. Il avait toujours ce contrôle sur elle, comme lorsqu'elle n'était que son apprentie et malgré le temps, cela n'avait pas changé. Il continuait de jouer avec ses nerfs, de la tester.

\- _Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu désires au fond de toi ?_

 _\- Je veux rompre cette malédiction._

Rumple éclata d'un rire sinistre qui résonna dans la pièce avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- _Mauvaise réponse_.

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Regina tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par sa colère mais le voir agiter ses doigts comme s'il connaissait la moindre de ses pensées était une chose insupportable. Elle éprouvait le sentiment désormais familier de cette froideur qui s'insinuait dans les crevasses de son cœur et son pouvoir électrisait ses muscles, prêt à se relâcher à la moindre volonté.

\- _Bien que tu ais envie de t'opposer à ta mère et rompre cette malédiction, ce n'est pas la principale raison de ma présence ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu désires vraiment ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu m'aides à sauver Emma._

 _\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux._

D'un mouvement du poignet, il fit apparaître une bouteille au liquide ambré, ainsi qu'un verre, et Regina retint un cri de rage. Il prenait le temps de boire alors que la vie d'Emma la quittait à chaque seconde. Elle avait envie de l'étriper et de lui arracher le cœur. Il ne semblait même pas surpris qu'elle veuille la sauver, preuve qu'encore une fois il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait prétendre, et ça depuis bien longtemps.

\- _La magie a toujours un prix. Cora a usé de magie noire sur Emma , liant sa vie à tes sentiments pour elle. Plus tu l'aimes, plus vite elle meurt. Si tu la touches, animée par quelques émotions que ce soit, elle est blessée. Il n'y a pas de sort plus terrible que cela et je n'aurais pas pu supporter une telle situation avec Belle. Aussi crois-le ou non, mais j'en suis profondément navré._

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise par ses paroles. Elle crut même discerner de la pitié dans la voix de Rumple qui lui fit oublier un temps à quel point elle pouvait le trouver détestable.

 _\- Seulement ta mère a payé le prix de la magie. Tu es sa plus grande rivale et ton pouvoir pourrait l'effrayer s'il rivalisait avec le sien. Lorsque tu as scellé cette malédiction, tu as réveillé les pouvoirs de Miss Swan. La réalité a beau être différente, elle reste la même personne, avec les mêmes capacités._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas le rapport..._

 _\- J'y viens. Tu ne fais pas que tuer Miss Swan en l'aimant, tu es en train de puiser dans sa magie, de récupérer tout son pouvoir pour alimenter le tien. Tu n'as pas remarqué que toute cette noirceur, toute cette obscurité que tu ressens est apparue depuis que ta relation avec Emma a commencé ? Ce n'est pas un hasard. Tu aspires sa vie entière, tout ce qu'elle est. Et en ça, tu deviens une véritable menace pour Cora bien qu'elle semble encore l'ignorer. Ce qui me parait assez étrange vu comment ta magie se ressent à des kilomètres._

Il marqua une pause et l'ampleur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire subir à Emma la frappa brutalement. Elle avait envie de vomir, dégoûtée de la personne qu'elle était devenue. Son estomac se retournait brutalement et sa gorge serrée l'étouffait. Culpabilité, remord. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'unique responsable de tout ce qui se produisait. Cela allait bien au delà d'une malédiction jetée par Cora. Elle avait refusé de lui tenir tête et à présent son monde entier s'écroulait autours d'elle. Elle avait été stupide au point de croire que les choses se régleraient, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de briser le chemin que le destin empruntait mais encore une fois elle n'était qu'un rouage dans un machine qui ne cessait de la manipuler.

Voilà donc pourquoi Emma perdait son pouvoir, voilà donc pourquoi rien ne semblait s'arranger. Quoi qu'elle fasse, en restant proche d'elle, les choses ne pourraient qu'empirer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de tout arrêter. Elle le devait !

\- _Comment est-ce que je peux empêcher ça ? Je ne veux pas de ces pouvoirs et je ne veux pas qu'elle continue de souffrir à cause de moi. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire Rumplestilskin ?_

\- _La Malédiction de Cora est un sort que personne n'avait jeté depuis des siècles_ , expliqua-t-il subitement. _Si puissante que les ingrédients qu'elle demande ne sont pas aussi anecdotiques que le cœur de l'être aimé. Pour l'activer, elle a dû se séparer de bien plus que ça. Elle a choisi de se séparer de son humanité._

Il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de reprendre.

- _Le fait que Graham et Emma soient en vie et se déplacent librement en ville alors qu'ils sont morts est une magie à laquelle je ne me serais pas risqué à sa place. Sacrifier son humanité est un geste terrible et les conséquences sont imprévisibles. La femme qui se tient à sa place n'est qu'une coquille vide habitée par un besoin de pouvoir que rien ne pourra faire taire._

 _\- Tu m'avais dis qu'aucun sort ne pouvait ramener un mort à la vie !_

Regina n'avait pu empêcher cette phrase de sortir violemment. Il lui avait menti en lui disant cela, et prendre conscience que Daniel aurait pu être vivant à cet instant s'il lui avait dis la vérité décupla sa colère. Ou bien était-ce de comprendre que sa mère avait fini par disparaître au profit d'un monstre ? Elle avait aimé sa mère malgré tout. Lui dire au revoir était une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de faire.

- _Et c'est le cas. Aucun sort ne peut ramener une personne décédée._

 _\- Pourtant comme tu l'as dis, Graham et Emma sont bien vivants !_

Le regard de Rumple se fit plus sombre et il se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

\- _Tu m'as dis vouloir rompre la malédiction, est-ce la vérité ?_

Oui ça l'était. Regina se l'était promit. Pour Emma, pour les Charmants, pour la ville. Elle ne voulait plus être la méchante de l'histoire, elle désirait simplement une chance de pouvoir faire les choses bien cette fois. Et elle n'était pas le genre de femme à rompre ses promesses.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle se pencha à son tour, les yeux plongés dans ceux du Ténébreux, et qu'elle mit toute sa volonté et sa détermination dans un simple mot.

\- _Oui._

Rumple sembla chercher la vérité, fouillant chaque recoins de son esprit, avant de finalement rompre le contact pour boire une énième gorgée.

\- _Alors dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver Emma Swan._

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement dans sa poitrine et la tête lui tourna brusquement. Non, c'était impossible. Regina se battait pour elle, souhaitait briser cette malédiction par amour pour elle !

\- _Graham et Emma ne sont que des écrans de fumés, des...illusions. Graham n'existe pas, n'existe plus et ils ne sont en vie que parce que Cora l'a décidé au moment de perdre son humanité. Elle a choisit qu'ils fassent partie de cette malédiction et la magie ne peut s'opposer aux désirs. Pour la vaincre, tu as besoin de cette part de ténèbres qu'Emma t'offre inconsciemment avec son sacrifice. Mais si tu brises cette Malédiction, si tu t'opposes à ta mère et ramènes l'ancienne réalité, alors tout ce que Cora a crée disparaîtra avec elle._

Regina était au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout commençait à prendre sa place dans son esprit, ses questions devenaient des réponses. Rumple l'avait prévenu, aucune magie ne peut ramener un mort à la vie et pourtant sa mère avait ramené Emma. Elle faisait partie de la malédiction.

\- _A l'instant même où la malédiction sera brisée, Emma mourra avec elle. Quel que soit ton choix, elle ne survivra pas._

* * *

 **Non...Ne me tuez pas...**

 **Bon c'est un petit chapitre mais au moins Rumple est de retour et l'histoire fait un bond en avant ! Et le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long !**

 **Alors je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, qui postent des reviews, aux followers ou ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai toujours cette envie de vous livrer la suite de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !**

 **Je vous dis à Lundi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je viens de rentrer de vacances, ce qui explique que je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui le 9ème chapitre de la fiction ! Mais je suis là et prête à poster !**

 **Alors pour répondre à vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :**

 **Blackkfeather : Ah tu es une fervante croyant du Happy-end pour cette fiction :p La suite te donnera raison ou tord...Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! **

**Lilith : Nooon il ne faut pas me séquestrer ! Je ne veux pas écrire de la guimauuuuuve ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, je ne me laisserais pas faire :p **

**Raphi5930 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Raphi ;) **

**StitChE : Pfff tu ne me fais pas peur ! ^^ Oh je suis désolée d'avoir piétiné ton petit coeur mais je pense que ce ne sera pas du tout la dernière fios :p gnark gnark gnark. **

**Loulouche : Ah tu es à Dublin ? Profite de tes vacances la Miss ! Effectivement c'était évident mais il y a toujours de l'espoir tant que les choses ne sont pas dites clairement :p là on ne peut pas être plus clair, merci Rumple ^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec ma Belle/Regina ! Et oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça dégueu quand j'ai imaginé qu'elle allait se laisser embrasser...berk ! Stresse bien car happy-end...ça reste à voir :p **

**angele751 : Ah tu ne sauras si je tue Emma que dans plusieurs chapitres :p Merci pour ta review ! **

**SQ-Faberry-OQ : Je vois qu'on a des envies de meurtres dans cette review ! XD Me découper en petit morceaux avec une hache mal aiguisée ? Sympa dis donc :p Qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite ! ^^ Je suis super contente que tu ne saches pas ce qui va suivre dans la fic ! J'espère vraiment te surprendre agréablement dans les prochains chapitres ! Et n'oublie pas...je ne suis PAS sadique :p **

**evilhayleyregal : Il faut que tu me laisses envie sinon je ne pourrais jamais écrire la suite voyons :p J'espère que la suite te plaira encore :D**

 **Serieslover44 : Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review merci beaucoup... J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira et que mon écriture te serra toujours autant agréable ! **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire ou qui me suivent moi ! Voir que ma fiction vous plait, au travers de vos follows ou de vos reviews, me va droit au coeur et me motive encore plus pour la suite !**

* * *

 **9.**

 _Regina était au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout commençait à prendre sa place dans son esprit, ses questions devenaient des réponses. Rumple l'avait prévenu, aucune magie ne peut ramener un mort à la vie et pourtant sa mère avait ramené Emma. Elle faisait partie de la malédiction._

 _\- A l'instant même où la malédiction sera brisée, Emma mourra avec elle. Quel que soit ton choix, elle ne survivra pas._

Il était un peu plus de onze heures affiché à l'horloge de la place de Storybrooke. Décembre approchait à grands pas, amenant avec lui les premières chutes de températures et la plupart des habitants avaient déjà sortis les écharpes ou tout autre vêtement capable d'empêcher l'intrusion du froid. Ce qui n'excluait pas Emma. La jeune femme avait troqué son blouson de cuir contre un manteau fourré beaucoup plus chaud et tâchait de garder visser sur sa tête son bonnet péruvien. L'hiver serait sans doute rude. Il apporterait les éternels accidents liés à la neige, au givre, au verglas. Et vu la tonne de travail que Graham et elle se payaient ces temps-ci, elle avait déjà envie de se glisser sous ses couvertures et se faire porter pâle pour le reste de l'année. Comment une ville aussi petite que StoryBrooke pouvait lui donner autant de fil à retordre ? Ca en était presque déprimant.

La blonde poussa un grognement, frotta ses yeux fatigués par une nuit entière de service, aussitôt suivit d'une matinée, et repoussa sur le bureau le dossier qu'elle était en train de remplir. Une bande de gamin s'amusait à saccager le jardin des maisons et plusieurs personnes venaient régulièrement se plaindre au Poste. Mais à cet instant Emma était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'un café bien dosé et une bonne heure de sommeil. Graham comptait de plus en plus sur elle à ses côtés la nuit pour les rondes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle adorait son ami mais commençait à se rendre compte qu'il interprétait ses signaux d'amitié comme autre chose et elle ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau à le repousser. Surtout qu'elle avait autre chose à penser en ce moment.

A cause de tout ce surplus de travail, et de la volonté du sheriff de la garder au Poste, cela devait faire plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Regina. Henry passait de temps en temps au bureau après les cours et Emma profitait de ces instants spéciales en sa compagnie. Mais sa petite-amie lui manquait affreusement. Elles étaient conscientes que leur emploi respectif prenait beaucoup de leur temps en ce moment mais cela n'empêchait pas de souffrir de l'éloignement. Le garçon lui donnait des nouvelles, lui apprenait qu'avec toutes les réunions du Conseil et les nouveaux arrêts mis en place pour la ville, sa mère n'avait pas un instant à elle. Souvent, la blonde se demandait si c'était une manœuvre de Cora pour l'empêcher de voir sa fille avant de trouver ridicule sa manière de penser. Si elle devait s'en prendre à quelque chose, c'était uniquement aux aléas de la vie.

Épuisée, Emma s'étira prestement avant de s'écrouler sur son bureau, les bras croisés en dessous de sa tête. Elle sentait la fatigue tirer sur chacun de ses muscles et embrumer son esprit aussi sûrement qu'une trop forte dose d'alcool. En quelques semaines elle avait encore perdu du poids, si bien qu'elle flottait dans quasiment tous ses vêtements. Sa peau continuait de pâlir et les cernes noircies qui entouraient ses yeux ne cessaient de s'élargir. Quand à son visage, il continuait de s'émacier au fil des jours. Cela faisait aussi partie des raisons qui poussait la jeune femme à se tenir éloignée de Regina. Elle ne voulait pas que sa Reine la voit dans cet état et ne s'inquiète encore plus. Elles avaient déjà tellement à faire entre la colère de la brune et son incapacité à poser la main sur sa petite-amie sans lui laisser d'affreuses marques. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter à l'équation une simple maladie bientôt guérie.

\- _Tu as une tête affreuse._

Avec un râle, Emma releva la tête et adressa un sourire sans joie à Graham. Le beau brun se tenait devant elle, l'air tout aussi épuisé, et lui tendait une tasse de café brûlante. Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés, avec une réelle pointe d'inquiétude qui serra le coeur de la blonde. Elle faisait tant pitié que ça que de plus en plus de gens la fixait ? Mary-Margareth hier, Granny et Ruby ce matin et maintenant lui.

- _Je te remercie Graham, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur_ , répondit-elle en récupérant le breuvage.

- _Je ne plaisante pas Emma. Tu as vraiment l'air malade. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle et tu as l'air d'avoir perdu pas mal de poids depuis ces derniers mois. Tu devrais voir un médecin._

 _\- Je suis juste fatiguée. Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment de jours de repos ces temps-ci._

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en affichant une mine désolée. A l'air qu'il affichait, Emma était certaine de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- _Ouai en parlant de ça...Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi ce soir._

 _\- Tu me fais marcher ? Ca fait trois nuits que je suis au Poste. Et après tu oses me dire que j'ai une tête affreuse._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je patrouille aux alentours du Port. Eric n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il retrouve des dégâts chaque matin et m'a demandé de venir y passer la nuit pour prendre la personne sur le fait. Je sais que tu avais des plans..._

Oui elle en avait. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Emma avait prévu d'accorder sa soirée à Regina. Elle lui avait même promis de l'emmener dîner dehors pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de cet instant. Elles attendaient ça avec une impatience non dissimulée et voilà que tout s'effondrait. A croire que Graham le faisait exprès, depuis le temps qu'elle lui rabâchait les oreilles avec cette sortie.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- _Regina va me tuer..._

 _\- Elle comprendra. Je lui expliquerai moi-même s'il faut._

La jeune femme eut un rire sans joie. Graham se trompait, même s'il l'ignorait. Que les explications viennent d'elle ou de lui, elle n'était pas certaine que le Maire se montrerait aussi compréhensive que les autres fois où Emma avait du annuler leur soirée pour le boulot. Enfin, si voir les pots de fleurs exploser sous une impulsion magique, les armoires éventrées et les miroirs brisés rentraient dans la catégorie " réactions compréhensives". Elle réfléchissait tellement ces derniers temps que cela lui donnait des migraines affreuses. Elle ne savait pas comment tirer Regina de ses crises de colère. Elle ignorait même pourquoi tout cela avait commencé. Depuis son réveil, il se passait tellement de chose bizarre que parfois Emma se demandait si elle ne vivait pas une autre réalité que la sienne. Sa relation avec la brune, bien qu'elle soit ce qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout, avec un aspect étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pointer, tout comme cet amour pour un gamin qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça avant l'été. Parfois, quand ses nuits n'étaient pas auprès de Regina, la jeune femme se réveillait entre deux cauchemars en répétant toujours les mêmes phrases. Des divagations pour la plupart, dont beaucoup concernait son père et sa mère. Elle revoyait des scènes qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Un dragon qu'elle achevait d'une épée dans le cœur, un combat avec Regina dans un hôpital et le nom de Gold qui revenait sans cesse. Comme un message. Souvent elle sortait de son sommeil en sursaut, agitée de tremblements et une douleur tellement aiguë à la nuque qu'elle en pleurait.

Emma n'en avait jamais parlé avec son amante. Déjà parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter et surtout parce que remettre en doute l'histoire qu'elles vivaient l'aurait à coup sûr terriblement vexé. Alors elle gardait ça au fond de son esprit, tapie dans l'obscurité, et tentait d'oublier toutes ces choses qui ne collaient pas entre elles.

\- _Emma ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

La main de Graham devant ses yeux la tira de ses pensées et elle dû secouer la tête pour revenir complètement à elle.

\- _Pardon, tu disais ?_

Le sheriff allait répondre lorsque son regard se posa sur son visage. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il fronça brusquement les sourcils.

\- _Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?_

 _\- Tu saignes._

Emma faillit éclater de rire mais devant sa mine inquiète elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, farfouilla quelques instants et en sortit un petit miroir. Graham avait raison. Un épais liquide rouge sombre fuyait de son nez. Cela aurait semblé normal si ça n'avait pas été des deux narines en même temps.

- _Merde !_

Elle attrapa aussi vite qu'elle le put un mouchoir et le plaqua sur la blessure. Elle releva aussitôt la tête en arrière et se leva précautionneusement.

- _Emma...ce n'est pas normal._

 _\- Contente-toi de m'amener jusqu'aux toilettes, tu seras gentil._

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis des pas s'avancèrent et enfin il lui prit la main pour la mener en toute sécurité jusqu'au lieu dit. Elle parvenait presque à discerner dans son esprit les phrases qu'il voulait lui sortir mais elle priait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son avis de plus sur la situation. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, le fait qu'elle soit malade ne regardait qu'elle et personne d'autre.

Mais Graham étant Graham, son ami se souciait beaucoup de ce qui la concernait. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il accepta de s'éloigner des toilettes le temps qu'elle se nettoie, mais qu'il décida tout de même de prendre la parole.

 _\- Tu devrais aller consulter Whale. Ecoute, je sais que pour toi ce n'est rien mais..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien je te dis, protesta-t-elle, la tête dans le lavabo. Tu n'as jamais été malade ou quoi ?_

Il y eut un silence.

\- _Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin maintenant que tu le dis...Bon peut-être que j'ai dû être malade une fois ou deux, mais jamais à ce point-là. Je te jure, on dirait que tu es en train de te décomposer jour après jours._

 _\- Génial_ , grommela la jeune femme en s'emparant d'un nouveau mouchoir. _Voilà qu'on me compare à un cadavre._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te parler franchement Emma ?_

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- _Depuis quand est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis pour ça ?_

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange tout ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers mois ? Je veux dire, tu fais une chute mystère on ne sait comment et à ton réveil tu es amnésique et comme cul et chemise avec le Maire._

 _\- Je n'étais pas comme -_

 _\- Non écoute-moi_ ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix dure, ce qui était assez peu naturel chez lui. _Je ne plaisante pas. Je me rapelle vaguement de votre relation d'avant et je suis quasiment certain ne jamais vous avoir vu ensemble. Jamais. Il me semble même que vous vous étiez battues au cimetière ce jours-là, lorsque tu m'as repoussé et que j'ai eu mon problème de coeur. Et là d'un coup, comme par magie, elle apparaît dans ta vie et tu en tombes raide amoureuse. Plus tu passes ton temps avec et plus tu deviens..._

Il la désigna de la main de haut en bas.

\- _Ca. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dessous, même si je ne sais pas quoi. C'est malsain votre relation. Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas elle qui est en train de te tuer à petit feu._

Emma voulait éclater de rire. Elle voulait lui répliquer qu'il ressemblait à un véritable parano et qu'avec cette superbe imagination il pourrait écrire des romans. Elle souhaitait lui répliquer qu'il n'avait aucun droit de dénigrer ainsi l'histoire qu'elle vivait avec Regina, qu'il ne les connaissait pas dans cet aspect-là de leur vie. Elle souhaitait plus que tout trouver des remarques cinglantes pour contrer tout ce qu'il venait de déballer.

Oui, Emma le désirait plus que tout. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Car tout le discours qu'il venait de lui tenir, à quelques mots près la jeune femme y avait déjà pensé. Seule, enfermée dans son appartement avec une bière dans la main, elle avait déjà songé à tout ça. Et si elle n'avait rien trouvé pour confirmer une théorie aussi absurde, elle n'avait cependant rien trouvé non plus qui pourrait l'infirmer.

- _Tu t'es déjà dis que ça pourrait justement être Regina la cause de tout ça ? Ta perte de mémoire, votre relation et maintenant ta mystérieuse maladie. Sérieusement Emma, regarde-toi._

La jeune femme obéit à contre-cœur et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Avec son teint cadavérique, ses poches sous les yeux, ses cheveux ternes, le creux de ses joues et l'éclat dans ses yeux qu'elle perdait à peu, Graham avait raison. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à grand chose. Ou pas de vivant en tout cas. Le sang qui coulait de son nez ruisselait jusqu'à son menton et commençait à prendre des reflets noirs écœurant. Comme les étranges marques que Regina lui laissait après qu'elles aient fais l'amour.

- _Tu délires_ , dit-elle dans un souffle en appliquant un troisième mouchoir. _Regina ne me ferait jamais ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes ? Si ça se trouve c'est une de ses malédictions de Méchante Reine._

 _\- Non Graham mais -_

 _\- Parce qu'elle t'aime ? Elle te l'a déjà dis ? Et puis même si elle l'avait fais, ce dont je doute, tu n'es pas certaine de ça. Je te le dis, je sens qu'il y a bien plus au fond de cette histoire que ce qu'elle t'en dit._

Emma commençait à avoir la migraine. Une migraine fulgurante qui vrillait ses tempes pour les emprisonner dans un étau et répandait une douleur dans l'intégralité de son corps. Sa nuque lui faisait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Un goût métallique lui emplissait doucement la bouche.

\- _Graham, s'il te plait._

 _\- Donnes-moi une bonne raison alors, parce que là franchement je n'en vois pas._

 _\- Stop._

 _\- Tu vois, même toi tu es incapable de la défendre ! Elle t'a jeté un sort, c'est la seule explication possible mais tu es trop obsédée par cette femme pour t'en rendre compte. Tu -_

 _\- La ferme Graham !_

Le miroir mural explosa brutalement avec fracas, giclant en milliers de petits morceaux dans les toilettes. Ils retombèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant sous les yeux inquiets des deux collègues.

Pendant un instant, aucun ne réagit et le regard de Graham ne cessait de faire l'aller-retour entre le miroir et Emma.

\- _Regina est en train de te tuer._

Il avait tord. Jamais Regina ne pourrait lui faire du mal ou lui mentir. Jamais.

Elle voulut répliquer mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un violent vertige l'envahit et sa vision se brouilla brusquement. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et la voix de Graham lui venait de trop loin pour qu'elle l'entende. Puis elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Tout son corps s'écroula, insensible à sa veine tentative de se rattraper au lavabo. Ses mains glissèrent sur la céramique, son poids l'entraîna et elle percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

 _\- Emma !_

La jeune femme ne voyait plus rien. Elle entendait vaguement Graham à ses côtés, sentit qu'il la secouait par les épaules mais elle était incapable de lui répondre, ni faire un mouvement dans sa direction. Comme si elle était prisonnière de son propre corps. Son coeur battait trop vite et résonnait dans son crâne comme un martèlement incessant tandis que quelque chose de glacé commençait à l'envahir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Finalement, la situation lui aurait presque donné envie de rire. Elle aurait dû écouter son collègue et aller consulter.

- _Emma ! Bon sang c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- Ne l'approchez pas !_

La voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Rauque, brisée par l'inquiétude mais tout aussi autoritaire qu'à son habitude. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles.

Emma ne pouvait pas la voir, mais son visage lui apparut dans cet état de semi-conscience. Elle la revoyait rayonnante, belle à mourir et heureuse entre ses bras. Ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin, sa bouche et cette petite cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre. La façon dont ses cheveux caressaient ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, dont ses sourcils se haussaient ou se fronçaient selon son humeur.

Une douce chaleur s'opposa au froid qui continuait à s'insinuer en elle et elle se laissa porter par ce sentiment de quiétude. Sa Regina était là.

Elle entendit vaguement le claquement de talon contre le sol.

\- _Emma, ma chérie..._

La voix était claire à son oreille. Quelque chose frôla sa joue avec une impérieuse tendresse.

\- _Il faut que tu reviennes à toi... Tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non elle ne vous entend pas ! Vous ne voyez pas dans quel état elle est ?_

 _\- Taisez-vous !_

Le silence.

Puis de nouveau cette douce caresse sur son visage. Emma se demanda de manière absurde si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, elle les aurait volontier fermer de quiétude.

\- _Reviens à toi Emma...Je t'interdis de me laisser maintenant._

La jeune femme était fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de dormir, de récupérer de ses nuits agitées. Elle voulait répondre à Regina mais se reposer apparassait comme la meilleure option. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Se laisser aller.

- _Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais tout va bien se passer._

Regina dû s'éloigner un temps, parce que sa voix se fit soudain plus lointaine.

- _Sheriff, appelez tout de suite une ambulance. Je suis même surprise par votre manque totale de réaction. Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de votre incapacité à gérer une situation de crise je n'hésiterai pas à vous arracher le coeur de la poitrine pour le réduire en cendres devant vos yeux. Et gardez à l'esprit que j'y prendrais un malin plaisir._

De nouveau bruits de pas, puis la douce sensation d'une main sur sa peau, du velours sur sa bouche.

\- _Reste Emma..._

La jeune femme voulut se réveiller. Elle voulut reprendre pleinement conscience et se redresser pour plonger dans le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait. La prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'elle restait à ses côtés. Sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne, l'embrasser et laisser emporter par ce parfum qui la chavirait.

Mais les ténèbres se firent plus oppressantes et elle bascula. Plus de main sur elle, plus de Regina. Juste le vide et le froid de l'inconscience.

 **—-**

Emma n'aurait sû dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais des éclats de voix la firent peu à peu revenir à elle. Ils semblaient se disputer avec force et s'emmêlaient dans un brouhaha déconcertant. Sa tête cessait de lui faire mal tandis que peu à peu les ténèbres se dissipaient et lui laissait apercevoir son entourage.

Manifestement, au vu de ce plafond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et à ce lit, elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Encore. Le bip régulier des machines se faisaient faiblement entendre, pratiquement recouvert par la dispute qui éclatait dans le couloir. A travers l'embrasure de la porte non fermée, elle parvenait à apercevoir les deux protagonistes. Graham et Regina. elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Malgré les événements, Emma ne put empêcher son coeur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine en regardant sa petite-amie. Face à elle, à moitié dissimulée par le corps imposant du Sheriff, elle était magnifique. Vêtue d'une robe rouge vif et d'escarpin noir, elle tenait replié sur son bras son manteau. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés encadraient son visage avec douceur, bien que les éclats de voix et le regard noir de Regina indiquent clairement son état d'esprit.

\- _Attendez une seconde Madame le Maire_ ! s'exclama Graham. _Ce n'est pas moi sa copine d'accord ! Vous pouvez me reprocher ce que vous voulez mais certainement pas de ne pas avoir veiller sur elle !_

 _\- A cause de vous et de votre obsession pour elle, vous lui avez fais faire beaucoup trop d'heures_ ! répliqua sauvagement la jeune femme. _Vous ne vous êtes pas dis en la regardant qu'elle méritait plusieurs jours de repos ? A croire que vous n'attendiez que ça, qu'elle fasse un malaise ! Si je n'ai pas pu la voir depuis tout ce temps c'est en partie votre faute Sheriff Humbert !_

 _\- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous passer, vous aussi, de votre travail pour la surveiller ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça s'aggrave son état ? Vous croyez que ça s'est fais du jour au lendemain ?_

Emma grimaça et chercha à se redresser dans son lit. Les voir se disputer pour elle était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, surtout en ce moment. Se renvoyer la balle pour chercher un fautif n'était pas la bonne solution et elle préférait éviter plus que tout que Regina s'énerve trop. Mais à en juger par son visage dévorée par la colère et par cette noirceur qui continuait sa route jusqu'à son coeur, c'était peine perdue.

- _Je vous interdis de porter un jugement sur moi ! Contrairement à vous je sais respecter sa vie privée et le fait qu'elle doive se reposer ! Je ne suis pas tout le temps sur ses talons pour passer du temps avec elle comme un petit chiot perdu depuis ma rupture !_

 _\- Je crois que vous vous faites une fausse idée des raisons qui me poussent à la garder au poste, Madame le Maire._

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les empêcher de se disputer. Ils avaient certainement des comptes à régler entre eux mais le scintillement violet qu'elle semblait apercevoir dans les yeux de sa Reine était un avertissement qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Pourquoi sa petite-amie n'arrivait pas à voir qu'elle venait de reprendre conscience et qu'elle allait bien ? Un petit coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule de Graham et elle pourrait la voir. Rien qu'un regard.

\- _Si elle a fais plus d'heures c'est uniquement pour raison professionnel. Rien de plus._

 _\- Vous me croyez aveugle Graham ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ? La façon dont vous la regardez, dont vous l'appelez aussi souvent que possible ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et je sais reconnaître un rival quand j'en vois un. Tout cela est de votre faute !_

 _\- Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai jeté un sort ou je ne sais quoi pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi en un claquement de doigt ! J'ai bien remarqué toutes ces choses bizarre depuis qu'elle s'est réveillé ! Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus !_

Regina ne répondit rien et ses yeux se plissèrent, chargés de menaces. Lentement, elle s'approcha de l'homme jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- F _aites très attention à ce que vous allez dire, Sheriff. Je ne vous touche pas car vous êtes un ami d'Emma. Mais ne faites pas l'erreur de me provoquer._

 _\- Regina..._

Le son de sa propre voix surprit Emma. Ce simple mot avait été d'une difficulté à prononcer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, la vidant littéralement de ses forces. Il lui avait brûlé la gorge.

Mais l'appel avait été entendu. Regina se désintéressa complètement de son interlocuteur et son regard se posa sur sa petite-amie qui sentit aussitôt leur coeur s'alléger. Plus rien n'existait désormais et la brune s'avança aussitôt vers elle, refermant doucement la porte derrière son passage.

Emma ressentait sans mal son inquiétude, sa peur et son soulagement. Ces sentiments dansaient avec la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de Graham et avec une culpabilité que la jeune femme n'expliquait pas.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu te sens_ ? chuchota Regina en passant une main douce sur sa joue. _Il faut que j'avertisse le Docteur Whale que tu es réveillée._

 _\- J'ai soif..._

Elle remercia d'un sourire sa petite-amie lorsque celle-ci s'empressa de lui donner un verre d'eau. Le liquide apaisa la brûlure de sa gorge et déglutir lui faisait un peu moins mal.

\- _J'ai eu tellement peur Emma..._

 _\- Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que j'allais aussi mal. Je manque de sommeil et je pense qu'avec tout le travail qu'on a en ce moment ça ne m'a pas aidé._

Elle tenta un sourire mais l'inquiétude de Regina ne se dissipa pas, bien au contraire. Elle laissa glisser son doigt le long de la mâchoire d'Emma, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

- _J'aurais dû t'emmener voir un médecin il y a déjà un moment_ , souffla-t-elle. _J'aurais dû faire quelque chose._

 _\- Je suis juste un peu malade et fatiguée. Whale va me donner des antibiotiques et tout ira mieux. Je te le promet._

Les yeux de sa petite-amie se voilèrent de larmes et le chagrin lui serra le cœur mais elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne lui avait manqué et Emma se sentit revigoré par ce simple geste. Tendre et lent, il fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle retint difficilement un grognement lorsque Regina se sépara d'elle mais la jeune femme posa son front contre le sien.

\- _Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Emma. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

 _\- Je croyais que tu adorais me voir allonger,_ plaisanta la blonde.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir, signe que son humour n'était pas partagé. Détendre l'atmosphère n'avait rien de simple lorsque Regina s'inquiétait autant.

- _Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Miss Swan._

La brune n'eut pourtant pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit car le Docteur Whale passa la porte, accompagné d'infirmières. S'en suivit de longues heures d'examen, de questions et de suggestions. Emma sentait la fatigue s'emparer d'elle à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ses forces diminuaient mais elle tentait malgré tout de faire bonne figure, un faux sourire étirant ses lèvres bleutées, afin de ne pas plus inquiéter sa petite-amie debout à côté de son lit. Elle ne manifestait aucune envie de s'en aller et Emma ignorait si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou se sentir gênée d'être maternée de cette façon. Ce fut finalement la reconnaissance qui l'emporta et elle comprit qu'avoir Regina près d'elle valait mieux que de ne pas l'avoir. Ce n'était sans doute pas les circonstances qu'elles espéraient pour se revoir, mais au moins elles étaient ensemble et quoi que lui dirait Whale à la fin de la journée, elles l'apprendraient toutes les deux.

Pourtant, lorsque le médecin revint dans la chambre, le dossier et les résultats en mains, ce ne fut que pour leur annoncer qu'il ignorait de quoi souffrait Emma. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans son organisme et rien ne pouvait expliquer le malaise survenu dans la matinée, ni même la raison qui aurait pu la faire saigner du nez. Son état était une énigme impossible à résoudre tant les indices étaient inexistant. Il évoqua la possibilité que son mal-être puisse être lié à quelque chose de plus...magique, mais Regina le congédia froidement à peine les mots sorties de sa bouche. Manifestement, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça.

Lorsqu'elles furent de nouveaux seules, Emma attrapa distraitement la main de sa compagne et joua avec ses doigts.

- _Peut-être que Whale a raison. Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec une maladie normale que j'aurais pu attraper n'importe où ailleurs. Tu penses que c'est possible qu'une maladie de votre monde puisse...Je sais pas, traîner dans le coin ?_

 _\- C'est impossible. Ou en tout cas je n'ai jamais eu vent qu'une telle chose puisse se produire._

Regina retira sa main et croisa les bras. Sourcils froncés, bouche pincée, quelque chose semblait agiter ses pensées.

\- _Est-ce que tout va bien Regina ?_

 _\- Je suis juste inquiète. J'aurais préféré que cet idiot nous apprenne quelque chose au lieu de venir se pavaner ici sans réponses à nos questions. Il ne mérite absolument pas ce titre de Docteur._

 _\- Ne commence pas à t'en prendre à lui. Il ne peut pas tout expliquer. Que tu sois inquiète ne te donne pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui et..._

Elle marqua une pause. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Regina mais tenait pourtant à lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- _Et ?_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Graham. Regina_ , soupira-t-elle, _tu ne peux pas menacer les gens lorsque tu as peur ou que tu es inquiète. Je sais comment tu es, comment tu fonctionnes, mais je n'aime pas quand tu agis comme ça._

 _\- Il faudra vous y faire Miss Swan,_ rétorqua sèchement sa petite-amie. _Je ne compte pas changer et si cela ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._

Elle voulut se retourner, sûrement pour récupérer ses affaires sur sa chaise, mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se redressa brusquement et lui attrapa le poignet pour la coller contre elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle était peut-être faible, mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire un seul instant aux menaces voilées de Regina. Elle connaissait sa compagne et n'avait pas peur de ce masque dur et froid.

La brune tenta de la repousser sans grande conviction avant de poser ses mains sur les joues d'Emma et d'approfondir leur baiser, y mettant tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et les serra brusquement tandis que leur sens s'enflammaient brusquement. Peur, colère, inquiétude.

L'air commençait à leur manquer mais aucune des deux n'y prêtait attention. Elles auraient à s'embrasser si un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas soudainement séparé, les laissant essoufflées. Les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Le dos droit, les mains jointes devant elle, Cora Mills les regardaient avec un mélange de dégoût et de suffisance mal dissimulé.

\- _Je dérange j'ai l'impression._

* * *

 **Je sais vous étiez impatient de retrouver Cora ! :p Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce nouveau chapitre ? Vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant !**

 **Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu parler d'elle , vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle allait revenir sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**

 **Bon sinon voilà, on avancez toujours plus dans l'histoire avec les questions que se pose Emma et sa maladie qui continue de devenir de plus en plus grave ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doutent que cette histoire se termine par un happy-end et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que rien n'est certain :p Donc aucun indice si ce sera une happy-end ou non ! Je sais je suis cruelle...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et je vous dis à Lundi prochain pour la suite ou à jeudi pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier comme d'habitude tous ceux qui me lisent et me suivent, les anciens comme les nouveaux, ainsi que ma béta Mélanie qui lit en avant première mes chapitres et me donne son avis ! Merci merci !**

 **A cause du boulot et de mes horaires assez conséquents, je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder le Lundi pour la publication ou le déplacer à Dimanche, je vous en dirais plus d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines ! Je prendrais le temps de répondre en PM à chacun de vos commentaires ce weekend et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre là !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **10.**

 _L'air commençait à leur manquer mais aucune des deux n'y prêtait attention. Elles auraient continué à s'embrasser si un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas soudainement séparé, les laissant essoufflées. Les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre d'hôpital._  
 _Le dos droit, les mains jointes devant elle, Cora Mills les regardaient avec un mélange de dégoût et de suffisance mal dissimulé._  
 _\- Je dérange j'ai l'impression._

Emma retint à grand peine le soupir qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Après plusieurs mois sans avoir vu Cora intervenir dans leur vie, voilà qu'elle choisissait ce moment précis pour se montrer. A croire que venir voir la blonde à l'hôpital était devenue son passe-temps favori.  
La sorcière portait un manteau violet foncé surmonté d'une écharpe rouge et ses cheveux bruns remontaient en un chignon sévère. Ses lèvres pincées, sûrement par le dégoût de l'avoir vu embrasser sa fille si passionnément, allaient de pairs avec le regard noir qu'elle leur lançaient.

\- _Exactement, vous dérangez_ , répondit Emma.

Elle avait un peu de mal à se remettre de son récent contact avec Regina mais décida malgré tout de reprendre sa position initiale sur le lit pour s'éloigner un peu de sa compagne. Si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'afficher effrontément son amour devant sa belle-mère, la jeune femme sentait que ce n'était pas le cas de son amante. Celle-ci était crispée, le dos droit, et attendait manifestement que sa mère reprenne la parole. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- _Les nouvelles vont vites ici, Miss Swan. Quand j'ai entendu que vous étiez, encore une fois, à l'hôpital, j'ai jugé qu'il était de mon devoir de citoyenne et de mère de venir ici._  
 _\- De citoyenne et de mère ?_  
 _\- Et bien, être en mauvaise santé doit largement inquiéter Regina et je me dois de veiller sur ma fille._

Un éclair de haine pure lui étouffa la poitrine et Emma jeta un regard en coin à Regina. Rien sur son visage dénué d'expression ne laissait transparaître ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- _Adjointe du Shériff Swan, voilà plusieurs fois que vous devez être conduite ici dans un état...déplorable. Je suis venue pour vous informer que lors du prochain conseil municipal, je vais demander à ce que vous soyez relevée de vos fonctions et cela pour le bien de la ville. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir une adjointe qui passerait plus de temps dans les couloirs de cet hôpital que dans les rues à traquer les criminels._  
 _\- Quoi_ ? s'écria Regina en s'avançant brutalement. _Il est hors de question que tu déposes cette motion au conseil et même si tu le fais je suis le maire de Storybrooke et je rejette dès à présent ta demande._  
 _\- Il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de décider, ma chère. C'est au conseil que revient ce droit. Tu pourras seulement donner ton avis et ta voix qui sera, j'en suis certaine, en faveur de Miss Swan._

Elle prononça ces derniers mots avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable et la haine de Regina se mêla à la colère d'Emma. Décidément, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quand Cora n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Dès que ses yeux avaient croisé les siens, la blonde avait compris qu'elle n'était pas venue pour lui apporter des fleurs mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce. Être virée parce qu'elle était tombée malade. Cora ne perdait aucune occasion de lui pourrir la vie. Elle se trompait lourdement si elle pensait que la jeune femme se laisserait faire.

Comme pour calmer les nerfs à vifs de Regina, et les siens par la même occasion, Emma s'empara de la main de sa petite-amie et noua leurs doigts ensemble sous le regard dégoûté de la sorcière. La voir se liquéfier à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa fille était une petite victoire personnelle.

- _Lors de ce conseil je présenterai ma requête de vous suspendre de vos fonctions, Miss Swan, et j'en profiterai également pour présenter de nouveaux noms afin que quelqu'un avec une santé plus...solide, soit en mesure de reprendre votre rôle. J'ai croisé votre collègue dans le couloir et il m'a lui-même confirmé que votre état s'était dégradé depuis plusieurs mois. Il envisage de vous faire prendre un congé conséquent. Je me vois donc obliger de réagir, pour le bien de la ville._

Elle agrémenta son discours d'un sourire de façade mielleux.

\- _Très bien merci de m'en avoir informé_ , répondit poliment Emma. _Maintenant pourriez-vous sortir que je puisse me reposer ? Nous nous verrons au conseil j'imagine._  
 _\- En fait, je souhaiterai parler à Regina._  
 _\- J'ai comme un air de déjà vu..._

Emma n'avait pas envie que sa petite-amie aille discuter avec Cora, pas après la réaction qu'elle avait eu la dernière fois. La vision de Regina en train d'étouffer Whale sans la moindre once de pitié était encore trop présente dans son esprit. La noirceur qu'elle avait aperçu tourbillonnant dans son esprit, ces ténèbres qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux... Et même lorsque la blonde avait posé sa main sur sa joue, elle avait craint pendant une fraction de seconde que sa Reine ne se retourne contre elle. A cet instant elle s'était jurée de ne pas laisser sa compagne retomber dans un tel état. Alors l'idée qu'elle se retrouve seule à seule avec sa mère lui apparaissait comme la pire des idées possibles.

Regina dû le percevoir car elle posa une main sur son bras pour lui intimer de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son regard accrocha celui de sa petite-amie et les mots ne furent pas nécessaire pour traduire ce qu'elle lui demandait. " _Fais moi confiance, je ne me laisserai pas faire_ ". Emma voulait lui ordonner de ne pas y aller mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, à la place, elle acquiesça lentement.

Son amante se pencha tendrement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front et resta dans cette position une minute avant de finalement se redresser à contrecœur.

\- _Allons-y Mère._  
 _\- Miss Swan, je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

Emma répondit avec un mouvement de tête polie et suivit du regard les deux femmes qui prenaient la direction de la sortie. Cora fit passer sa fille avant elle puis eut un sourire avant de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, la poignée ne s'enclencha pas et laissa un mince espace qui fit soupirer la blonde. A croire que cette mégère avait fais exprès de mal fermer la porte pour la pousser à se lever alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Il lui suffisait de repousser les couvertures, sortir du lit et claquer cette maudite porte pour donner l'intimité voulue aux Mills mais quelque chose l'en empêcha soudainement. Une simple phrase qui la fit se figer au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action.

\- _Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis à ce que je vois._

Emma fronça les sourcils. C'était la voix de Cora.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder. Au vu de son état je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse supporter le sort encore bien longtemps._  
 _\- Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi. Si c'est tout ce pourquoi tu m'as fais venir dans ce couloir alors que ma place est aux côtés d'Emma je crois que notre conversation s'arrête ici._  
 _\- Je suis inquiète pour toi Regina..._  
 _\- Toi, inquiète ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être inquiète pour une autre personne que toi Mère._  
 _\- Tu es ma fille et tu sais que tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici, je l'ai fais pour ton bien. Te voir souffrir en la regardant mourir à tes côtés n'est pas ce que j'espérais pour toi. Je pensais que votre petite aventure serait déjà terminée depuis bien longtemps._  
 _\- Tu as tué Daniel sous mes yeux pour mon bien ? Tu m'as fais épouser Léopold pour mon bien ? Tu as fermé les yeux sur le malheur que tu as provoqué dans ma vie, tu as ignoré mes appels au secours et tu t'es détournée de ton rôle de mère il y a des années. Tu crois qu'avoir jeté une Malédiction pour moi suffit à récupérer mon amour et ma confiance ?_  
 _\- J'ai toujours agis dans ton intérêt ! Tu ne savais pas ce qui était bon pour toi ! Tu méritais, et tu mérites toujours, d'être une Reine. Grâce à moi tu as pu le devenir ! Tu as obtenu plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui aurait pu l'espérer parce que je t'ai poussé à te dépasser._  
 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir Reine ! Jamais !_

La tension qui grandissait dans le cœur d'Emma s'accentua à cause de la rage de Regina mais cette fois la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de la calmer. Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre exactement de quoi parlaient Cora et sa fille mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute jusqu'au bout. Son pouls battait trop vite, sa respiration se faisait trop rapide.

- _Tu n'as jamais voulu entendre que je ne désirais rien d'autre que de vivre avec Daniel et me marier avec lui. Je n'avais pas envie de gouverner un royaume ni même d'avoir ces pouvoirs. Tu me terrifiais et la dernière chose que j'aurais souhaité était de les posséder également. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi._  
 _\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Je ne voulais pas que ma fille devienne l'épouse d'un simple garçon d'écurie ! Tu étais destinée à devenir une Reine et c'est ce que j'ai fais de toi. Et je vois que tu as encore besoin que j'intervienne si j'en crois ta proximité avec cette Emma Swan !_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Emma cessa de respirer. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle serra les doigts pour stopper le tremblement de ses mains. Elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse.

\- _Ne t'approche plus d'Emma,_ avertit lentement Regina. _Tu as tué Daniel et je ne t'ai jamais pardonné pour ça. Mais si tu la touches..._  
 _\- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais la seule à détenir son avenir entre tes mains. Tu avais le choix de lui dire la vérité, de t'éloigner et de la sauver mais tu as préféré lui mentir et nier la raison de son état de santé. Tu crois que personne ne va remarquer ce qui se passe lorsqu'elle gravite autours de toi ? Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins la vérité sur toute cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant qu'elle ne doit sa vie qu'à un concours de chance et à mes pouvoirs ?_  
 _\- Je ne -_  
 _\- Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué pourquoi elle ne se rappelle de rien, sa perte de mémoire soudaine ? Non. Tu n'as pas le courage de lui dire que cette réalité n'existe pas car tu as peur de la perdre. Je t'ai toujours dis que l'amour était une faiblesse Regina et tu refuses encore de m'écouter._  
 _\- Je ne l'aime pas._

Le ton fut sans appel et Emma sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait dire était la véritable raison. Depuis tout ce temps Regina lui mentait...Depuis le début. Depuis la seconde où elle avait repris connaissance à l'hôpital. Elle jouait avec elle, s'amusait de ses sentiments. La brune n'avait jamais été honnête. Tout n'était qu'un mensonge cruel qui glaçait à présent le sang de la jeune femme dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de vomir, de pleurer ou de crier de rage. Elle faillit même éclater de rire tant la détresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la submergea. Mais Cora ne semblait pas avoir terminé et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Emma eut peur. Terrifiée à l'idée d'en découvrir plus, d'entendre ce qu'elle ne voulait plus apprendre.

\- _Si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour cette fille alors pourquoi est-elle allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Tu arrives peut-être à lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux mais ce n'est pas le cas avec moi. Une mère sent ces choses. Tu as beau me dire le contraire, cela n'en fait pas la vérité pour autant. Comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir le jour où elle apprendra la vérité ? Tu crois qu'elle va rester à tes côtés, te pardonner et continuer à t'aimer ?_  
 _\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais._  
 _\- Tu ne vas donc rien lui expliquer ? Sur la Malédiction que toi et moi avons jeté ? Sur son rôle de sauveuse dans la première ? Tu ne vas pas lui parler de ses parents, ni du fait que Henry soit son fils et pas le tien ? Tu me déçois tellement. Il fut un temps où tu ne craignais la réaction de personne._  
 _\- Notre conversation s'arrête ici,_ cracha Regina. _Ma place est auprès d'Emma et je compte rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il puisse arriver._  
 _\- Laisses-moi te donner un conseil. La vérité finit toujours pas se savoir. Alors tu ferais mieux de tout lui révéler avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne d'une autre manière._  
 _\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne craignais plus tes menaces. Maintenant excuses-moi._

Le haut-le-cœur fut si violent qu'Emma dû serrer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de vomir. Une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le tremblement se répandait dans tout son corps affaiblit. Son cœur tambourinait avec violence. L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Elle s'étouffait sans parvenir à inspirer et jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'elle. Mais sa vision devenue floue l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.  
Rien n'était réel. Tout n'avait été que mensonges et Regina les gardait précieusement enfermés. Ce n'était qu'une vie inventée. Graham avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- _Emma ?_

La voix de la brune résonna à ses oreilles. Elle parvint à voir sa mine inquiète mais tendit les mains devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas que cette femme s'approche, ne désirait pas croiser son regard ou entendre ses mensonges. Elle détenait la vérité à propos de tout. Ses parents...Henry. Son...fils ? Elle avait un enfant et ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Son garçon.

\- _Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vais appeler Whale !_  
 _\- Non !_

Sa voix résonna dans la chambre avec puissance et figea immédiatement Regina.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement mal entendu ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination à cause des médicaments ou de sa maladie ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. La jeune femme avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'éclaircir les idées et la présence de sa petite-amie à ses côtés l'angoissait.

- _Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si inquiète à son sujet ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant à ce point !

\- _Oui ça va, je t'assure. J'ai eu une petite crise d'angoisse je crois. Je ne te voyais pas revenir et la présence de...Cora m'oppresse._  
 _\- Oh Emma..._

Regina s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras avant que son amante n'ait pu réagir. Celle-ci se figea brutalement, le cœur à nouveau au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, étrangement, elle cessa de ressentir quelque chose au moment où l'étreinte débuta. Plus de désespoir, plus de colère. Pas de joie ou de peine. Rien. Seulement le néant absolue.

- _Tu devrais t'en aller,_ annonça-t-elle brusquement. _On ne sait pas si cette maladie se transmet._  
 _\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, c'est hors de question._  
 _\- Ce n'était pas une demande._

Les yeux de Regina plongèrent dans les siens. Sans doute se demandait-elle ce qui lui arrivait.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu l'attrapes_ , expliqua Emma en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire concerné. _C'est tout._

La brune sembla réfléchir puis finit par accepter à contre-cœur. Elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir puis approcha ses lèvres de sa petite-amie mais celle-ci leva la main en s'éloignant brusquement.

- _Qu'est-ce que..._  
 _\- On ne peut pas non plus s'embrasser. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade à cause de ça._

Son amante hocha lentement la tête puis dévia ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde pour y déposer un baiser. Mais le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau ne déclencha aucune réaction. Pas le moindre frisson, pas le moindre apaisement. Seulement du dégoût et de la nausée. Il fallait que cette femme s'éloigne d'elle dès à présent.

\- _Je reviens te chercher ce soir d'accord ? Je fais au plus vite et je te récupère. Tu viens dormir à la maison, je ne veux plus te laisser seule..._

La douceur dans ses yeux serra le cœur d'Emma mais ce fut de colère. Comment pouvait-elle la regarder en face et faire comme si tout était normal ? Comme si leur relation n'était pas qu'un immense tissu de mensonges ?

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son visage puis consentit enfin à récupérer ses affaires et à prendre la direction de la sortie, non sans un dernier regard pour sa compagne.

Toujours figée, Emma ne lui accorda pas un sourire. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle désirait seulement s'enrouler dans ses couvertures et fermer les yeux. S'endormir pour ne plus penser à rien. Ne pas se réveiller.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Tout s'emmêlait ou devenait plus clair, Emma n'aurait su le dire. Cette histoire semblait trop irréelle pour y croire mais pourtant cela devenait une évidence. Cela expliquait tellement de choses...Cet amour pour Henry alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche, le fait qu'elle ait appelé son père en se réveillant ce jour-là à l'hôpital, son absence de souvenirs. Cette attirance soudaine pour Regina...

" _Est-ce qu'elle est au courant qu'elle ne doit sa vie qu'à un concours de chance et à mes pouvoirs_ ?". De quoi parlait Cora ? Qu'entendait-elle derrière cette phrase ?

\- _Je vois que vous vous posez énormément de questions._

La voix de la mère de Regina ne surprit même pas Emma. Elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de garder les yeux dans le vide alors qu'une tempête se déchaînait dans son crâne.

\- _Vous saviez_ , comprit-elle. _Vous saviez depuis le début que j'entendrais votre conversation, c'est ce que vous espériez. Que j'apprenne la vérité. C'est pour cela que vous avez mal refermé la porte en sortant._  
 _\- Il aurait bien fallu que vous l'appreniez un jour ou l'autre, ma chère. Vu votre état, j'ai pensé que la vérité avait besoin d'éclater et que le plus tôt serait le mieux._  
 _\- Vous avez manipulé Regina pour qu'elle avoue tout à demi-mots...Toute cette conversation faisait partie de votre plan._

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers son ennemie et retint un haut-le-cœur devant la mine éclatante de Cora. Celle-ci avait pris place dans la chaise à droite de son lit et avait posé ses mains jointes sur ses genoux croisés. Son sourire était étincelant tandis que son regard pétillait de joie. La joie de l'avoir vaincu. Le bonheur d'être gagnante de ce jeu. Regina n'avait été qu'un pion sur son échiquier qu'elle bougeait à la moindre de ses envies. Cette femme n'avait pas seulement voulu qu'Emma apprenne la vérité. Elle désirait qu'elle l'entende de la bouche même de la femme qu'elle aimait afin qu'elle se rende pleinement compte de sa trahison.

\- _Pourquoi...?_  
 _\- J'aurais pu attendre que votre misérable existence prenne fin grâce au sortilège dont vous êtes prisonnière mais je ne supportais plus de vous voir pavaner avec Regina. Ma fille est tombée amoureuse de vous beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Le fait de vous voir dépérir était certes un spectacle plus que plaisant mais je ne suis pas une mère cruelle. Du moins...pas à ce point. Je sais ce que cela vous a fais d'apprendre que toute la vie que vous menez depuis six mois n'est qu'un mensonge. Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse, vous avez ici l'unique opportunité de rester en vie. Il ne vous reste qu'à partir très loin de Storybrooke._  
 _\- Cela ne vous fait-il rien de savoir que votre fille va en souffrir ? Ne lui en avez-vous pas assez infliger ? Pourquoi est-ce que son bonheur vous importe-il si peu ?_  
 _\- Ce n'est pas vous qui ferez son bonheur Miss Swan_ ! cracha Cora en se redressant sévèrement. _Vous ne méritez pas cet honneur, tout comme Regina ne mérite pas de finir avec une personne telle que vous. C'est une reine -_  
 _\- Vous en avez fais un monstre._

Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû se sentir attristée par le sort de Regina ? De comprendre qu'une fois encore sa mère la manipulait à sa guise ?

Oui, sûrement. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur était mort, écrasé par les mains de la femme à qui elle l'avait confié.  
Cora se leva lentement, le menton relevé, et ficha son regard dans celui de la blonde. Et quand elle plongea dans ses yeux, son sourire s'étira cruellement. Elle venait d'y lire l'abandon d'Emma Swan. Elle venait d'y déchiffrer une âme brisée.

- _Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin Miss Swan. J'avais le pouvoir de vous détruire. Et Regina vient de le faire pour moi._

Elle s'évapora aussitôt, laissant Emma seule dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis, lorsque le constat de ce que cette discussion venait de provoquer irrémédiablement s'imposa, que la jeune femme laissa une émotion déborder de son cœur assassiné.

Une perle salée brilla sur sa joue. Unique preuve de la destruction d'Emma Swan.

* * *

Regina tenta de garder sa concentration, ne penser à rien, mais l'image de sa petite-amie apparut une nouvelle fois à son esprit et le vase posé devant elle explosa brutalement pour arracher un grognement de désapprobation de la part de Rumplestilskin.

\- _Encore_ ! intervint-il.

Les leçons qu'il lui prodiguait habituellement pour apprendre à gérer au mieux sa colère se déroulaient plutôt bien. Sa technique était radicalement différente de celle de la Reine et il lui avait conseillé de la laisser s'exprimer à petite dose plutôt que d'en devenir l'esclave au mauvais moment, face aux mauvaises personnes. Il disposait un objet devant Regina et se contentait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal puis d'observer la noirceur de son élève faire le reste du travail. Les premiers jours, elle avait failli réduire l'appartement d'Archie, toujours disparu, en cendres. Mais plus les semaines avançaient, plus elle se montrait capable de gérer ses sentiments négatifs. Elle devenait à la hauteur des espérances de Gold.

Lui faire confiance n'avait pas été chose aisée mais il avait fini par la convaincre que son unique opportunité pour anéantir Cora était de s'allier avec lui. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la totalité de sa force et de ses pouvoirs, alors ils pourraient ensemble faire en sorte que la sorcière soit arrêtée une fois pour toute. Étrangement, l'intervention de Rumple se révélait vitale dans leur opération. Il était le seul à posséder assez de puissance pour s'opposer à elle et la détruire, libérant par la même occasion Storybrooke de la Malédiction. Mais Regina gardait enfouie au fond d'elle l'infime espoir de pouvoir sauver Emma par la même occasion. Accepter de la perdre était une chose à laquelle elle se refusait et ne céderait jamais. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à la fuir, mettant cette attitude sur le dos de son travail, et espérait ainsi ralentir l'agonie toujours plus rapide de sa petite-amie. Tout s'était accéléré si brutalement...

\- _Regina un peu de concentration !_

La brune secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et aperçut l'énorme fissure qu'elle venait de provoquer sur le mur.

- _Je ne peux pas Rumple, pas aujourd'hui._  
 _\- La mort imminente de ta sauveuse n'est pas une excuse ! Je t'ai averti que quelle que ce soit ta décision tu ne pouvais pas la sauver alors cesse de te tourmenter avec ça et concentre-toi sur ce qui mérite de l'être._  
 _\- Emma est ma priorité !_  
 _\- Vaincre Cora est la priorité. Sinon tout ce que nous tentons de faire depuis des semaines n'aura servit à rien. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler l'obscurité de ton cœur alors tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité._  
 _\- Parce que tu es assez stupide pour croire que je peux balayer son sort d'un revers de main ?_  
 _\- Ta mère a au moins raison sur une chose, Majesté. L'amour est une faiblesse. Cesse de penser à Emma Swan et accorde ton attention à ce que nous essayons de faire._

C'était au dessus de ses forces, tout simplement. Le Ténébreux n'avait pas hésité à lui faire remarquer sa faiblesse après qu'elle se soit volatilisée subitement dans la matinée pour ne revenir que bien des heures plus tard. Mais son être entier avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait senti que quelque chose arrivait à Emma. Rester éloignée n'était pas une option envisageable et elle avait bien fait car en découvrant le corps de sa petite-amie écroulée sur le sol, Regina avait failli céder à la panique. Cette vision restait claire dans son esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à la chasser, quand bien même elle essayait. Et la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cora n'avait rien arrangé.

- _Je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui,_ annonça-t-elle brutalement avant de s'emparer de son manteau. _Je dois retourner chercher Emma à l'hôpital._  
 _\- Tu -_  
 _\- Plus un mot ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. Je vais chercher Emma et ensuite je resterai avec elle quelques jours, que ça te plaise ou non. Elle a besoin de moi et Cora ne réduira pas la ville en cendre. Nos leçons peuvent bien attendre une semaine._

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Rumplestilskin de répliquer qu'elle se matérialisa devant sa voiture, garée au coin de la rue pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, la jeune femme ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à une vitesse folle. Elle ne ressentait plus les émotions d'Emma et cela la paniquait littéralement. Il n'y avait que le vide, un néant qu'elle désirait repousser de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait éprouver la joie de sa compagne, la peur ou la tristesse. N'importe quoi.

Ce fut donc la gorge serrée qu'elle se gara rapidement devant le bâtiment et s'engouffra jusqu'à l'accueil où elle raccrocha férocement le téléphone que tenait l'infirmière et lui ordonna d'une voix sèche de faire appeler le Dr Whale. Terrorisée, l'employée s'exécuta aussitôt, jetant des coups d'œil affolés à la brune. Après une longue minute au téléphone, elle se recroquevilla dans son siège.

\- _Le Dr Whale est sur une opération_ , couina l'infirmière. _Il ne peut pas vous recevoir._  
 _\- Très bien. Donnez-moi les papiers à remplir pour la sortie d'Emma Swan._  
 _\- Euh...je..._  
 _\- Tout de suite !_  
 _\- C'est que...Je vous prie de m'excuser mais Mademoiselle Swan est sortie il y a plusieurs heures déjà._

Regina se figea. Les doigts qui tenaient le comptoir se crispèrent brusquement. Emma avait déjà quitté l'hôpital ? Non, elle lui avait pourtant dis qu'elle venait la récupérer. Pourquoi la blonde n'en faisait-elle toujours qu'à sa tête ?

Passant l'envie de réduire l'infirmière apeurée au statut de larve insignifiante, la Reine sortit d'un pas précipité et se dépêcha de prendre le volant de sa mercedes pour s'engager sur la route qui menait à l'appartement de sa compagne. Mais après un bon nombre de coups frappés sur la porte et des menaces restées sourdes, elle dû avouer que Emma ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas paniqué si son état n'était pas aussi grave, et si ses sentiments lui étaient accessibles.

 _\- Où es-tu Emma...?_

Elle chercha dans les rues de Storybrooke mais aucune trace de l'épave jaune qui lui servait de voiture. Rien devant le Granny's ni devant la bibliothèque, pas plus que devant l'école de Henry. Regina eut beau tourner pendant un moment, le portable à l'oreille dans l'espoir qu'elle réponde, Emma restait introuvable. Elle choisit donc de vérifier au dernier endroit restant et se dépêcha d'atteindre Mifflin Street.

La jeune femme ne chercha même pas à retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la voiture de son amante devant chez elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras, crier son inquiétude avant de l'embrasser.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, son sourire disparut aussitôt. Le manoir était étrangement calme. Aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence inhabituel. Emma faisait toujours du bruit lorsqu'elle se trouvait ici.

\- _Emma ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Lentement, le cœur battant, Regina fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, n'épargnant ni la cuisine ni le salon. La blonde restait introuvable.  
Son inquiétude grandissait à mesure qu'elle monta les marches de l'escalier. Son ventre se serra d'appréhension. Elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée mais en ignorait la raison.

\- _Emma ?_

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa chambre et poussa avec précaution la porte. Emma était là, assise sur le lit, les bras reposant sur ses genoux et les mains jointes. Son regard inexpressif était fixé sur le mur d'en face et elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder entrer Regina. Elle se contenta de rester dans cette position telle une statue.

Mais ce qui paniqua brutalement la brune fut d'apercevoir le sac posé à ses pieds. Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Un sac remplie des affaires d'Emma.

Elle n'eut à poser aucune question. Elle n'eut à exiger aucune explication car sa petite-amie prit la parole la première, d'une voix tellement lasse que Regina réprima un frisson.

- _Je voulais partir avant que tu ne rentres._

La brune ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle n'osait même plus respirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'admirer le triste tableau que représentait Emma à cet instant.

- _J'ai récupéré mes affaires et j'aurais dû être partie d'ici avant que tu ne franchisses le seuil. Je n'ai pas pu. Pourtant ma tête me le crie depuis que je suis arrivée ici mais il faut croire que mon cœur essaie encore de se battre pour toi._  
 _\- Emma...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  
 _\- Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'aurais tant d'affaires chez toi en si peu de temps. Mais ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour tout rassembler. Depuis je suis assise ici en me demandant si je devais partir sur le champ ou attendre que tu rentres._

Emma serra légèrement les mains l'une contre l'autre et baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds cachant à demi son visage pâle.

- _Emma je -_  
 _\- J'ai tout entendu Regina._

Le souffle de Regina se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Son cœur rata un battement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas...Était-ce...Comment...

- _Ta mère a mal fermé la porte à l'hôpital. J'ai entendu chacun de vos mots comme si j'étais juste à côté de vous._

Dire qu'elle commençait à paniquer se révélait un doux euphémisme à côté de ce que la jeune femme ressentait vraiment. Jamais une telle peur ne s'était distillée dans son esprit auparavant. La sensation qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, que désormais tout lui échappait. Si Emma avait vraiment entendu leur conversation...

- _Je peux t'expliquer_ , tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
 _\- Est-ce que c'est la vérité ?_

Sa petite-amie releva la tête vers elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas. Elle n'avait même pas changé de position. Sa question était la plus simple au monde, mais la réponse de Regina était la plus difficile.

Le silence se fit entendre pendant un temps. Un temps qui parut bien trop court.

\- _Oui..._

Emma ne fut même pas surprise. Elle voulait juste confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, l'entendre de la bouche même de Regina.

\- _Mais je peux t'expliquer, si tu me laisses -_  
 _\- Ne m'approche pas !_

La brune figea immédiatement le pas qu'elle avait entrepris dans sa direction, la main toujours levée. Non, Emma ne pouvait pas se fermer ainsi. Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait fais tout ça que dans son intérêt.

- _Je peux tout te dire Emma..._  
 _\- Ah oui ?_ s'étonna la blonde avec une colère nouvelle. _Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à entendre. J'ai entendu ta mère parler de cette malédiction que vous avez jeté. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus de souvenirs ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que les souvenirs qui me revenaient étaient réels ? Parle-moi de ça !_  
 _\- Je ne savais pas...Je n'étais pas sûre._  
 _\- Tu ne savais pas que cette perte de mémoire n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge ? Que mes souvenirs n'étaient pas vraies ? Que tout n'était qu'une invention ? Dis-moi Regina, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fasses subir ça ? Est-ce que tu prenais ton pieds à voir ma réaction ? A me voir tomber amoureuse alors que tu ne faisais que me mentir depuis le début ?_  
 _\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir !_ s'écria subitement Regina, les larmes aux yeux. _Ce jour-là...Quand ma mère t'a...quand tu..._

Elle ne voulait pas reparler de cet instant, lorsqu'elle avait assisté à son meurtre. Elle avait tenté de tout oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais à présent la vérité souhaitait se faire entendre. Emma l'exigeait.

Alors Regina respira lentement et débuta son histoire. Elle lui raconta leur rencontre, leur affrontement, expliqua la première malédiction et tous les événements qui s'en suivirent. La jeune femme omit d'émettre Henry et ses parents mais tenta malgré tout de rester fidèle à ce qu'elles avaient vraiment vécu. Leur haine teintée de respect, l'aide qu'elles s'étaient apportées. Elle mentionna Rumplestilskin et son rôle dans tout ça.

Sa petite-amie, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son visage fermé n'exprimait aucune émotion. Elle se contentait d'écouter sans rien dire, sans poser les questions qui méritaient de l'être.

- _Tu nous a combattu ce jours-là. Tu t'es opposée à ma mère lorsqu'elle a voulu s'emparer de la dague de Rumple et tu en as payé le prix...Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça..._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?_  
 _\- Tu as tenté de me défendre. Même alors que je venais de te blesser tu as voulu prendre mon parti face à Cora. Je t'en ai tellement voulu d'avoir fais ça mais en même temps mon cœur s'est remplie de joie. J'avais la véritable preuve que je n'étais pas qu'une méchante reine à tes yeux._  
 _\- Je me fiche de ça_ , coupa froidement Emma. _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?_  
 _\- Elle t'a brisé la nuque..._

La réponse n'avait été qu'un souffle mais un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Regina avait envie d'avancer vers la blonde, de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de s'excuser encore et encore, mais elle savait que sa compagne refuserait ce contact. Elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait trahie.

\- _Si je suis morte, comment puis-je te parler en ce moment ?_  
 _\- Je ne pouvais pas accepter ta mort. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Alors j'ai supplié ma mère. Je lui ai juré que si elle trouvait un moyen de te ramener alors je l'aiderais à retrouver Rumplestilskin pour qu'elle s'empare de la dague et -_  
 _\- Devienne le Ténébreux. Tu as vendu ton âme au diable, tu l'as aidé a inventer une réalité et tu as privé les habitants de Storybrooke de leur vraie vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour moi si la Malédiction est rompue ?_  
 _\- Emma, je t'en prie..._  
 _\- Dis-moi !_  
 _\- Si...Si tout s'arrête, alors nous reviendrons à notre réalité et...et tu..._  
 _\- Je mourrais. Car dans notre réalité je suis morte._

Emma s'était levée et commençait à marcher lentement dans la chambre, toujours à bonne distance de Regina. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que ce matin à mesure qu'elle assimilait les informations.

- _Tu as sacrifié des vies innocentes pour récupérer la mienne. Et au final tout ceci n'a servi à rien. Tu as été égoïste._  
 _\- Je l'ai fais pour toi ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te perdre !_  
 _\- Et regarde où nous en sommes ! Tu as préféré m'ensorceler pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi ! C'est ça ? Tu voulais profiter de ton fantasme avant que je ne meurs à nouveau ?_  
 _\- Un tel sort est impossible, je ne pouvais pas te faire tomber amoureuse. Ce que tu ressens...ce qu'on ressent...c'est réel._  
 _\- Tout est basé sur un mensonge Regina._

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre que la jeune femme avait fais tout ça pour elle ? Qu'elle préférait une vie inventée plutôt qu'une existence où Emma ne serait plus à ses côtés ?

- _Tu as profité de la situation_ , reprit Emma en se campant devant la brune. _Lorsque tu es venue dans ma douche ce jour-là. Tu savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et tu as tiré profit de ce que la Malédiction t'a apporté. J'étais faible et tu le savais._  
 _\- Je suis tellement désolée Emma..._  
 _\- Qui sont mes parents ?_

La question déstabilisa Regina qui ne répondit rien. Elle ne la ressentait peut-être pas, mais elle voyait la colère d'Emma déformer chacun de ses traits. Si elle continuait dans son histoire, les conséquences seraient irréversibles.

- _Je -_  
 _\- Mes parents Regina !_

 _\- Il s'agit de...Mlle Blanchard et de...David Nolan._

La bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit. Elle vacilla légèrement mais repoussa sans ménagement la main tendue de Regina.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi._  
 _\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Emma..._  
 _\- Bien sûr que tu l'avais ! Dès le premier jour tu aurais pu tout me relever ! Me faire confiance ! Mais au lieu de ça tu m'as menti et tu m'as trompé ! Tu t'es servie de moi et maintenant regarde-moi ! Morte dans une réalité et agonisante dans une autre ! J'ai bien entendu Cora parler de mon état et je suis loin d'être idiote. Enfin j'ai dû l'être pour ne pas avoir remarqué ton manège avant._

Regina voulut prendre la main d'Emma mais celle-ci se libéra furieusement.

- _Lâche-moi ! Toutes tes paroles n'ont été qu'un mensonge et tu n'as jamais été honnête avec moi ! Et dire que je t'aimais !_

La brune voulait répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Maintenant que sa compagne laissait exploser sa rage, il lui semblait que tout reprenait sa place initiale. Elles redevenaient des ennemies, la sauveuse et la méchante reine.

\- _Maman ?_

La voix d'Henry, puis une porte qui claque. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était déjà l'heure de son retour à la maison et ravala difficilement ses larmes pour s'adresser à son fils.

\- _Je suis en haut, chéri._

Pas convainquant, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Les pas du garçon le précipitèrent dans les escaliers et il y eut le bruit sourd d'un sac que l'on jette par terre. Emma, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé et fusillait son amante du regard.

- _Emma est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture en bas !_

Il apparut devant elles, la mine rayonnante sûrement du à l'idée de voir Emma. A chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il se précipitait dans ses bras avec un sourire éclatant. A chaque fois, sauf aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre de sa mère, ses yeux passèrent de l'une à l'autre et son expression s'assombrit. Il n'était pas idiot et se doutait déjà certainement du drame qui se déroulait dans cette pièce même s'il en ignorait les raisons.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ? demanda-t-il, suspect.  
- _Rien mon chéri, j'ai juste besoin de parler seule avec Emma quelques instants. Et si tu allais prendre un goûter dans la cuisine ?_  
 _\- Je veux parler avec Emma._  
 _\- Je te rejoins dans la cuisine gamin,_ répondit la blonde.

Pas un sourire.

Henry sembla vouloir insister un instant puis jugea bon de se raviser et sortit de la pièce. Les deux femmes attendirent qu'il descende les escaliers puis reprirent leur conversation en entendant les bruits dans la cuisine. Leur fils n'avait pas besoin d'être témoin de ça.

\- _Il sait qu'il est mon fils ?_

La question serra le cœur de Regina. Elle osa à peine regarder son amante dans les yeux lorsqu'elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- _Mes parents ignorent mon existence, mon fils ne sait pas que je suis sa mère et sortir avec toi m'a condamné à mourir. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter._  
 _\- Attends !_

Emma s'empara de son sac et n'accorda pas un regard à Regina lors qu'elle passa à ses côtés pour sortir.

La brune sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et son cœur se broyait dans sa poitrine. Son corps entier tremblait, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

- _Je t'en prie Emma, ne pars pas ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû tout te dire dès le début mais...J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Je voulais que cette malédiction soit notre chance d'être ensemble...J'ai tellement espéré pour ça, j'ai tant attendu._  
 _\- Je t'en aurais voulu, mais je t'aurais pardonné_ , répondit Emma. _Je t'aurai pardonné car j'aurais vu que tu me faisais confiance et que tu ne voulais que mon bien. Mais tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fais pour toi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère._  
 _\- Emma..._  
 _\- Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que maintenant, à cause de tout tes mensonges, tu m'as réellement perdu._

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans que Regina ne cherche à les retenir. Son monde s'écroulait, ses fondations s'affaissaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Et lorsque Emma commença à descendre les marches, la reine sût que rien ne pourrait empêcher son départ.

La jeune femme rejoignit Henry dans la cuisine et sa compagne resta à l'extérieur pour ne pas espionner leur conversation. Elle se doutait de ce que Emma devait être en train de lui dire mais ne pouvait l'envisager. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve; un cauchemar duquel elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Sa vie ne pouvait se détruire à ce point en aussi peu de temps. Elle avait failli perdre sa sauveuse ce matin, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre ce soir !

Alors quand Emma ressortit de la cuisine sans lui accorder un regard et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Regina ne réfléchit plus et se précipita à sa suite. Ravagée par le désespoir, le cœur brisé, elle fixa le dos de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout s'éloigner d'elle. Un dernier espoir, une dernière tentative.

- _Emma ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois. Ne me laisse pas ici, pas sans toi. Je suis tellement désolée !_

Sa voix était rauque à cause des larmes et de sa gorge serrée. Le froid mordait sa peau, le vent la giflait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du dos d'Emma et se mit à espérer lorsque la jeune femme se figea à ses mots.

Lentement, la blonde tourna légèrement son visage. Glacial, dénué du moindre sentiment, de la moindre émotion. Pas même une larme ou un froncement de sourcils. Rien.

 _\- Je m'en fiche._

Sa phrase atteignit la brune en plein cœur avec tant de violence qu'elle tomba à genoux, une main sur la poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement, les pleurs redoublèrent sur son visage. Sans un regard en arrière, Emma reprit sa route et disparut en laissant Regina anéantie sur le perron.

Tout était terminé.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre...? Je dois m'enfuir c'est ça...? Vous voulez encore me tuer...?**

 **Rah je ne suis pas faite pour écrire des choses guimauves tout rose moi j'aime le DRAMA voilà c'est dit ! Mais bon au moins on ne peut pas dire que je sois sadique là hein ! hein...?**

 **Allez à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre les gens !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'avoue je suis un peu longue à poster ces temps-ci mais normalement je devrais recommencer à réguler mes posts et donc reprendre le système Lundi pour "Il était une fois" et Vendredi pour "A coeurs perdus" ! Sinon je vous donne le droit de me flageller voilà ! Tout est dit.**

 **Bon sinon j'espère que vous vous êtes remises du dernier épisode riche en émotion :p**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **11.**

 _\- Emma ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois. Ne me laisse pas ici, pas sans toi. Je suis tellement désolée !_

 _Sa voix était rauque à cause des larmes et de sa gorge serrée. Le froid mordait sa peau, le vent la giflait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du dos d'Emma et se mit à espérer lorsque la jeune femme se figea à ses mots._

 _Lentement, la blonde tourna légèrement son visage. Glacial, dénué du moindre sentiment, de la moindre émotion. Pas même une larme ou un froncement de sourcils. Rien._

 _\- Je m'en fiche._

 _Sa phrase atteignit la brune en plein cœur avec tant de violence qu'elle tomba à genoux, une main sur la poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement, les pleurs redoublèrent sur son visage. Sans un regard en arrière, Emma reprit sa route et disparut en laissant Regina anéantie sur le perron._

 _Tout était terminé._

Les lèvres d'Emma traçaient un sillon brûlant sur sa peau. Douces, impérieuses, elles se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à l'orée de sa poitrine pour s'étirer en un sourire victorieux quand le gémissement se fit entendre. Prête pour elle, déjà cambrée pour l'accueillir, Regina gardait les yeux clos pour se délecter de la moindre sensation. Depuis combien de temps son amante ne l'avait-elle touché ainsi, ne l'avait-elle marqué d'un baiser appuyé sur la peau fine de son cou ? Était-ce si loin la dernière fois que ses mains avaient exploré ainsi son corps ? Pourquoi autant de temps ?

La jeune femme nageait en plein brouillard mais ne savait dire si cela était dû à l'activité de Emma ou à quelque chose d'autre.

\- _Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué,_ laissa-t-elle échapper quand la blonde vint unir ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

 **Je voulais partir avant que tu ne rentres.**

 _\- Moi aussi..._

Un coup en plein cœur. Regina ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme arrachée à l'étreinte bienfaitrice de sa compagne. Inquiète autant que surprise, celle-ci se redressa légèrement au-dessus d'elle afin de plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dis que ça m'avait manqué à moi aussi._

Le ton doux aurait dû l'apaiser mais une sensation grandissante lui nouait le ventre et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la proximité d'Emma. Une sensation froide, glaciale, qui la dévorait brutalement pour remplacer le désir présent quelques secondes auparavant.

Regina observa son amante pour chercher la moindre trace qui pourrait confirmer ce qu'elle ressentait à présent mais ne trouva rien. La jeune femme était magnifique, pleine de vie. Son regard pétillant la caressait amoureusement et ses doigts vinrent se lier aux siens.

Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si Emma avait fait quelque chose de mal ? La brune devrait plutôt profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie.

Rassurée, elle secoua la tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées étranges qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir pour murmurer à son oreille que quelque chose dans ce moment n'allait pas. Elle les repoussa aussi loin que son esprit lui permettait puis sourit, resserrant ses doigts contre ceux de sa petite-amie.

 **Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère.**

Une brise glaciale balaya les couloirs obscurs de l'hôpital. De larges fissures s'étiraient sur les murs comme autant de toiles d'araignée, apparaissant et disparaissant au rythme des néons qui s'éteignaient et se rallumaient. Regina plissa les yeux, cherchant du regard un point de repère mais tout n'était que distorsion. Un pas, puis deux. Leur écho résonna dans le passage infiniment étroit qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune sortie ni aucune fin. Éternel labyrinthe.

 _\- Emma ?_

Son appel retentit dans le vide tandis que de la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes. Mue par l'instinct, elle tendit ses mains devant elle et les observa tressaillirent. Le froid s'insinuait dans tout son être, rendait sa respiration difficile et les battements de son cœur douloureux.

 _\- Emma ?_

 _\- Tu avais le choix Regina._

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna brusquement. Quelques mètres plus loin, à bonne distance du moindre contact, se dressait Emma. Ou du moins l'ombre d'elle-même. Amaigrie, le visage creusé, ses traits tirés ne montraient aucune émotion. Rien qui puisse trahir ce que la blonde pensait à cet instant. Son regard vert avait perdu de son intensité et ne se démarquait plus de sa peau terne et cendreuse. Les poches noires qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux la rendaient presque...démoniaque. Autant que la fureur glaciale qu'elle percevait dans ses pupilles dilatées.

 _\- Dès le premier jour tu aurais pu tout me révéler. Me faire confiance. Mais au lieu de ça tu m'as menti et tu m'as trompé._

 _\- Emma je..._

Le vide. Un nouveau courant d'air et Regina se retourna pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Emma. Plus proche mais toujours aussi loin. Toujours plus ténébreuse.

- _Pourquoi tu nous as fais ça Regina ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as condamné ?_

La peur courrait comme un poison dans les veines de la jeune femme. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger ni à quitter des yeux son amante. Celle-ci ouvrit légèrement les bras avant de disparaître de son champs de vision pour réapparaître derrière Regina dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Encore plus proche mais inaccessible.

Elle retint un hochet de surprise ou d'inquiétude. Un épais liquide noir suintait du nez de la blonde et recouvrait son menton pour goûter sur sa chemise blanche.

\- _Non_ , s'étouffa Regina. _Pas ça..._

 _\- Regardes-mo_ i, supplia Emma. _Morte dans une réalité et agonisante dans une autre._

Le couloir se rétrécit brusquement, aidé par la distorsion qui s'aggravait. Il n'y avait plus d'attache, plus de point repère. Tout se mit à tourner, encore et encore, et Regina sentit la nausée s'emparer d'elle. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la silhouette difforme de Emma mais garder les yeux ouverts aggravait son état. Et la voix d'Emma qui ne cessait de s'élever de part et d'autre augmentait son angoisse à tel point que respirer devenait un véritable supplice, une atroce torture qui lui arrachait la gorge et enflammait ses poumons.

\- _Tu as vendu ton âme au diable. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi si la Malédiction est rompu ? Regina ! Dans notre réalité je suis morte._

D'autres timbres venaient se mêler à celle de sa compagne, répétant inlassablement les mêmes phrases en un brouhaha vertigineux qui ne laissait entrevoir que des bribes.

 _\- Pourquoi tu nous as fais ça Regina !_

 _\- Morte dans une réalité..._

 _\- Agonisante dans une autre !_

 _\- Regarde-moi._

 _\- Regina !_

La peur, la terreur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, ni les murs qui tournent, ni Emma. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles de toutes ses forces pour ne plus rien entendre, prostrée pour se protéger de ce cauchemar. Mais les voix continuaient leur discours incessant, martelant l'intérieur de son crâne au point de lui donner mal à la tête.

Pourquoi Emma la torturait-elle ainsi ?

\- _Laisse-moi..._ murmura-t-elle faiblement pour contrer les voix.

Mais elles ne cessèrent pas. Bien au contraire. Elles s'intensifièrent, encore. Et encore. Plus près et plus fort. Les mots devenaient assassins et Regina ne parvenait plus à les étouffer malgré la pression de ses paumes.

\- _Arrête_ ! hurla-t-elle dans un cri de rage et de désespoir mêlé.

Tout s'arrêta soudainement. Plus de tournis, plus de voix, plus rien. Un silence effrayant se fit tout à coup entendre et Regina releva prudemment les paupières pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Emma. Aucune trace d'elle nul part, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme si rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

Pendant d'éternelles secondes, la jeune femme fut seule.

Une douleur lui déchira brutalement la poitrine avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle venait d'apparaître. Regina pivota aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec Emma, la mine sombre. Si près qu'elle sentait son souffle glaciale sur sa peau. Mais ce qui la terrifia fut d'apercevoir un cœur battant dans sa main gauche. Un cœur qui ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

\- _Tu m'as brisé le cœur,_ cingla Emma. _A moi de briser le tien._

Et avant que Regina ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme serra les doigts avec force, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa suppliciée.

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

La souffrance fut telle que la Reine se réveilla brusquement, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû avoir le temps de se remettre de ce cauchemar, récupérer du déluge de sentiments qu'il avait fait naître en elle mais elle ne put rien faire de tout cela. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la fumée. Acre, opaque, elle envahissait ses poumons pour la faire tousser difficilement. Puis vint le feu. Un brasier qui s'élevait de part et d'autre, ravageant le bureau de la Mairie dans lequel elle s'était assoupie plus tôt, après une longue et éprouvante réunion.

Mais ce qui la terrifia le plus fut le point de départ de cet incendie éclair. La base violette des flammes ne pouvait laisser aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'incendiaire et Regina poussa un cri d'épouvante. Elles émanaient de ses propres mains en de longues langues qui venaient lécher la moindre parcelle de la pièce pour l'y enflammer sans pitié.

Terrifiée, la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Encerclée, elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise et chercha du regard la sortie désormais avalée par l'incendie. Les fenêtres restaient inaccessibles et il n'existait aucune autre issue qui aurait pu permettre sa sortie.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas un simple mortel. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser piéger par de simples flammes, la Reine releva dans un geste vif les mains, prête à accueillir en elle la sensation de sa téléportation. Mais ses forces la quittèrent brusquement et elle ne put retenir un glapissement de peur. Elle devait être dans cette fournaise depuis trop de temps et cela avait surement puisé dans ses forces pour ne pas être brûlée par sa propre magie. A moins que ce ne fut le simple fait de l'allumer.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les questions. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir ! Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti pareille brûlure et les larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues juste avant que l'incendie ne les fasse s'évaporer. Ses yeux se posèrent partout dans la pièce, cherchant avec l'énergie du désespoir la moindre porte ou la moindre fenêtre accessible. Mais la fumée emplissait toujours plus la pièce et rendait la visibilité désormais impossible. L'air désormais irrespirable s'engouffrait et lui brûlait la gorge tant et si bien qu'elle s'étouffait littéralement. Sa vision se brouillait et Regina sentit la panique la gagner. Jamais elle n'arriverait à sortir de cet endroit. Sa magie était inutilisable et les flammes se resserraient sur elle.

A bout de force, ses genoux cédèrent brutalement sous son poids et la jeune femme fut précipitée au sol sans moyen de se retenir. Son front percuta violemment le coin d'un meuble avec un bruit écœurant. Allongée à terre, le grondement des flammes retentissant dans ses oreilles, Regina ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Épuisée, proie de l'incendie depuis bien trop longtemps, son temps lui était désormais compté. Son dernier espoir restait que sa secrétaire soit parvenue à sortir de la Mairie et à appeler les pompiers. Mais elle était la Méchante Reine et n'importe qui dans cette ville voudrait la voir périr dans d'aussi atroces souffrances. Sauf si la Malédiction avait changé ça...

La Malédiction. Elle avait ruiné sa vie, arrachée à elle les gens qu'elle aimait. D'abord Emma, puis son fils qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

Regina sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais l'image de Henry s'imposa dans son esprit et elle rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de survie. Si elle pouvait encore tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, alors elle le devait pour lui. Ne pas abandonner. Ne jamais baisser les bras.

Un bruit explosa non loin d'elle mais la brune était trop faible pour tourner la tête vers la source. Était-ce des voix qu'elle entendait ou juste le fruit de son imagination mourante ? Des pas ? Des coups ?

 _\- Regina..._

Lentement, avec les dernières forces qu'elle possédait encore, la jeune femme tourna la tête et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude d'Emma. Doux, calme. Amoureux.

 _\- Je vais te sortir de là,_ murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue de sa compagne du bout des doigts. _Tiens le coups._

La voix éteinte, Regina ne put que hocher la tête. Emma était là, elle allait la sauver et ensemble elles retrouveraient leur garçon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un bras se glissa en dessous de ses jambes tandis que l'autre passait dans son dos et elle se sentit soulever de terre.

La peau de son amante était fraîche, douce. Elle semblait insensible à la chaleur dévorante de cet incendie et se contenta de sourire tendrement à la femme qui reposait désormais dans une étreinte protectrice. La brune était perdue dans la contemplation de sa compagne, celle qu'elle n'avait revu depuis presque quatre mois. Quatre mois interminables où chaque jours devenait plus éprouvant que le précédent. Des semaines de souffrance, d'obscurité et sans autre joie que son fils. Des nuits sans sommeil, remplies d'insomnies et de cauchemar. Son cœur sombrait dans la folie pour se livrer aux Ténèbres qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Mais à cet instant, seule Emma comptait. Sa façon de la serrer contre elle pour la protéger, la manière si calme avec laquelle elle s'adressait. Ses yeux verts qui la faisaient frissonner et ses lèvres fines qui lui souriaient.

- _Emma.._.croassa-t-elle avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait encore.

 _\- Shh...Ne parles pas mon amour._

Regina se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage et ignora complètement la traversée de la pièce en flammes. Elle ne vit pas le hall d'entrée enfumé, où les murs qui se tordaient sous la chaleur. Rien d'autre n'existait que sa sauveuse.

Un souffle glaciale lui fit pourtant tourner la tête et la jeune femme aperçut avec difficulté et soulagement l'immensité du ciel. Des voix hurlaient de part et d'autre, de fines gouttelettes d'eau tombaient sur sa peau découverte. Au loin, des sirènes.

Plissant les yeux, sa vision regagna en netteté et elle put voir les nombreux camions de pompier disséminés çà et là autour du bâtiment. Les soldats du feu tentaient de maîtriser le brasier dont le ronflement se faisait entendre distinctement.

- _Madame, est-ce que ça va ?_

Le timbre masculin la ramena brutalement à la réalité. L'homme qui la portait, un autre pompier à en juger par sa tenue, était dissimulé derrière un épais masque.

- _Emma,_ appela-t-elle faiblement. _Emma !_

 _\- Calmez-vous Madame_ , répliqua-t-il d'une voix étouffée à cause de l'équipement. _Vous devez voir un médecin._

Mais la panique glaçait le sang de Regina. Où était Emma ? Pourquoi cet homme la portait-il alors qu'un instant plus tôt elle se trouvait en sécurité dans les bras de sa blonde ? Pourquoi venait-elle de disparaître sans lui laisser le temps de parler ?

Des ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers elle. Malgré ses protestations, ils parvinrent à l'allonger sur un brancard, insensibles aux regards terrifiés qu'elle jeta autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une chevelure d'or. Sa respiration toujours difficile lui arracha une quinte de toux et Regina ne put retenir le malaise qui déferla brusquement en elle, l'arrachant de la réalité pour la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Une violente nausée força Regina à ouvrir les yeux malgré elle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête comme emprisonnée dans un étau, elle tint ses lèvres closes. Il était hors de question qu'elle vomisse ici, dans cet hôpital où tout le monde la jugeait déjà. Les doigts quelques peu tremblant, elle retira le masque à oxygène de son nez. Si jamais son estomac décidait malgré tout de se révulser, mieux valait qu'il n'y ait rien qui bloque le passage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une infirmière à la chevelure flamboyante. Depuis son admission quelques heures plus tôt, Regina voyait cette femme aller et venir pour effectuer ses examens. Et cette fois n'était pas différente.

\- _Ah Madame le Maire !_ s'exclama la rousse avec un grand sourire. _Vous êtes réveillée. Vous avez bien dormi ? La nuit a du être longue avec tous ces examens. Vous arrivez un peu mieux à respirer ? Vous désirez peut-être de l'eau ? Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous voir._

Elle avait prononcé ces phrases vite et sans respirer. Deux choses que ne supportait pas Regina, surtout lorsqu'elle venait de se réveiller avec une terrible nausée.

- _Laissez-moi sortir,_ ordonna-t-elle en se redressant, les doigts toujours crispés sur le masque à oxygène.

 _\- Il faut l'avis du docteur pour ça._

 _\- Je vais bien ! J'ai inhalé un peu de fumée et je me suis cognée la tête c'est tout. Pas de quoi passer vingt-quatre heures ici._

 _\- Vos poumons ont été abîmés et vous avez une commotion._

 _\- Vous êtes sourde ! Je vais bien !_

L'infirmière se figea, dossier à la main, et jeta un regard blessé à sa patiente sans pour autant répliquer.

Regina était consciente de son agressivité mais ne parvenait pas à la contenir. Pas plus qu'elle n'y parvenait ces quatre derniers mois. Comme si le départ d'Emma avait endigué les efforts pour prendre le dessus sur son obscurité. Elle en était devenue la proie, apeurée à l'idée de dépasser les bornes, de ne plus pouvoir la retenir et de laisser s'échapper la bête tapie dans l'ombre de son être. Cette femme ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, exercer son métier et pourtant la brune n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. La meilleure des choses devrait être de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais ses lèvres refusèrent de prononcer la moindre parole.

 _\- Le médecin va venir vous voir_ , annonça l'infirmière après avoir reposé le dossier.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle quitta la pièce.

\- _...Devriez faire attention_...entendit la Reine. _...D'humeur massacrante..._

Ainsi donc cette employée déconseillait à quelqu'un de venir la voir ! Espèce de -

Un toquement se fit entendre, la coupant aussitôt dans ses pensées, et le cœur de Regina se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'invita à entrer. Emma. Ça ne pouvait être que Emma. Ça ne devait être personne d'autre qu'elle ! Elle et seulement elle !

- _Bonjour Madame le Maire_ , salua l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu après l'incendie.

Grand, athlétique, l'inconnu s'avança jusque devant la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Sûrement le genre de type qui se savait séduisant, bien que quelconque aux yeux de Regina. Les cheveux blonds, le teint pâle, ses yeux bleus semblaient rieurs et pétillant. Une barbe de trois jours poussait négligemment sur sa mâchoire saillante.

Avec un sourire il s'approcha du lit d'hôpital et se posta à son pied, posant ses mains sur la rambarde.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas_ ? ria l'homme en plissant les yeux. _Moi qui pensait qu'être votre sauveur vous ferait vous rappeler de moi à jamais._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas mon sauveur._

De quel droit se permettait-il de dire une telle chose ? Regina n'avait qu'une seule sauveuse et ce n'était sûrement pas ce blondinet !

 _\- Veuillez me pardonner, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Robin de Locksley, je suis l'un des pompiers qui est intervenu sur l'incendie qui a ravagé la Mairie._

 _\- De Locksley_ ? railla la brune, insensible à son charme. _D'où est-ce que ça vient ce genre de nom, de France ?_

 _\- D'Angleterre à vrai dire._

 _\- Ecoutez Monsieur Locksley, je vous suis reconnaissante pour vos actions mais -_

 _\- C'est moi qui vous ai sorti de votre bureau._

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Avait-elle été si stupide au point de croire qu'Emma lui était venue en aide ? Evidemment qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec Regina dans cette pièce enflammée. Ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus.

 _\- Je suppose que vous attendez des remerciements ?_

 _\- Et bien, ils seraient bienvenue sachant que j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la votre,_ plaisanta le dénommé Robin. _Mais j'accepterais volontiers un bon dîner._

 _\- Vous êtes venu pour vous présenter ou pour me draguer Monsieur Locksley_ ? cracha-t-elle.

- _Venir pour la première n'empêche pas la seconde, Madame le Maire. Mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas sortir avec des victimes que j'ai sauvé. Aussi séduisante soit-elle..._

Son regard perçant plongea dans celui de la jeune femme, ne provoquant chez elle qu'un haussement de sourcils désintéressé.

- _J'aurais une question_ , dit-il en perdant son sourire. _Quand je vous ai trouvé dans votre bureau, vous ne cessiez d'appeler une femme. Une certaine Léa...ou -_

 _\- Emma. Elle s'appelle Emma._

Elle en ignorait la raison, mais prononcer le nom de sa bien-aimée devant lui la mettait mal à l'aise.

 _\- Nous n'avons trouvé personne avec vous. Est-ce...était-ce une personne présente lorsque l'incendie s'est déclenché ?_

 _\- Non. Il n'y avait que moi dans cette pièce._

 _\- Est-ce un membre de votre famille que je pourrais appeler ? Prévenir de votre état ?_

 _\- Non_ , répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. _Elle...Elle n'est pas ici._

Robin secoua la tête et n'insista pas. Il avait du comprendre que le sujet était sensible et voulut entamer une nouvelle conversation mais l'arrivée du Docteur Whale l'en empêcha. Avec un nouveau sourire, il prit congé auprès de Regina et disparut à son tour.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans nouvel incident, partagée entre les nombreux examens qui devaient déterminer si elle était en assez bonne santé, et les quelques visites auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Étrangement, sa mère n'était restée qu'une poignée de minutes. Le visage crispé par l'angoisse qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa fille, Cora avait tenu à voir par elle-même que tout allait bien. Chose qu'elle regretta très vite lorsqu'elle assista à la rage de Regina. Plusieurs médecins étaient intervenus afin de l'empêcher de se jeter littéralement sur elle. Graham était également passé afin de lui présenter ses respects mais l'ambiance froide entre les deux n'avait pas tardé à le faire fuir. Il lui en voulait toujours pour le départ précipité d'Emma et continuait à la juger responsable de sa maladie.

Regina pensait en avoir terminé lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina à l'entrée. Armé d'un sourire chaleureux et vrai, David Nolan pénétra dans la chambre. Emma et elle avait beau l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, son arrivée fut une véritable surprise et la jeune femme resta sans voix une seconde, le temps de permettre à son masque de revenir couvrir son visage fatigué.

 _\- David ? Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez_ , répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main avant de désigner une chaise. _Je peux ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie._

Il s'installa et croisa les mains sur les genoux, braquant sur elle un regard pénétrant.

 _\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé grâce au Daily Mirror. La Mairie est presque réduite en cendres mais le principal, c'est que vous soyez saine et sauve._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Monsieur Nolan. J'apprécie votre considération mais rien ne vous oblige à venir me rendre visite._

 _\- Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas amis, et rien ne me force à venir vous voir._

 _\- Alors que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes venus admirer le spectacle ?_

Malgré elle, la voix de Regina se fit plus dure et plus sévère. Alors voilà comme on la considérait ? Une bête de foire parce qu'elle avait failli périr dans un incendie ? Elle, la grande Méchante Reine ! Il était venu admirer le spectacle !

 _\- Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiète pour vous Regina._

La jeune femme vrilla son regard dans le sien. Elle y chercha la moindre trace de mensonge mais n'y aperçut que de la sincérité. Pourquoi ressemblait-il tant à Emma ? La même douceur, la même façon de s'inquiéter alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Son cœur se serrait de douleur devant le père de la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parler à David, c'était une manière de rester proche de sa fille.

\- _Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour moi_ , rétorqua-t-elle malgré tout en croisant les bras. _L'incendie m'a épargné._

 _\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Cela fait quatre mois que je vous vois souffrir, même si vous tentez de le cacher au fond de vous. Je reconnais la douleur qui vous ronge._

 _\- Cela ne vous concerne pas._

 _\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je vous le promet. Mais...J'appréciais Emma. Son départ a secoué la ville seulement personne n'a prit le temps de vous demander comment vous alliez._

 _\- Je vais très bien. Emma est partie, la vie continue._

Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas avec lui. Pas avec _son_ père.

C'était bien trop dur, les souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Ils cisaillaient son cœur meurtrie, rendaient sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorge se serrait. Tristesse, abandon et désespoir. Elle n'avait tenu le coup que grâce à Henry. Devant Storybrooke elle avait mis le départ d'Emma de côté, enfermant cette scène dans un coin de son esprit pour que personne ne voit le mal que sa compagne...ex-compagne, lui avait fait subir. Personne ne devait voir qu'on pouvait la blesser ou l'atteindre.

 _\- Regina...Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble croire, vous n'êtes pas une personne sans cœur._

 _\- Bien sur que si !_

 _\- J'ai vu la véritable personne que vous étiez ce jour-là, lorsque vous êtes venues au Ranch avec Henry. Vous étiez radieuse, pleine de vie. Amoureuse._

 _\- Je vous interdis de_...sa voix se brisa, les larmes menaçant de couler à ces souvenirs.

- _Emma est partie. Et vous avez dû rester forte pour votre fils mais personne n'a pris soin de vous. Quand Mary-Margareth m'a quitté, je me suis sentie vide, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Encore aujourd'hui, le bonheur de ma vie quotidienne n'est pas assez puissant pour vaincre cette tristesse que je ressens chaque jours. Et je sais que vous le ressentez aussi, Regina. Parce que vous l'aimiez. Et je crois que vous l'aimez encore._

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues à leur guise sans se soucier de la présence de David. Chaque mot résonnait en elle comme un écho meurtrier. Chaque parole n'était que la pure vérité mais l'admettre était trop douloureux.

 _\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous forcer à vous livrer, ou pour vous convaincre que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je sais ce que ça fait et que je suis là si vous en avez besoin._

Regina releva la tête. Il paraissait tellement sincère..

Sans réfléchir, avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire, la brune plongea la main dans sa propre poitrine, insensible à la douleur que ce geste provoqua et en arracha son cœur souffrant. Devant la mine effarée de son visiteur, elle le porta devant leur regard.

\- _Si vous savez réellement ce que je ressens, expliquez-moi ça_ , demanda-t-elle avec rage.

David ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux fixés sur le cœur de Regina.

Presque entièrement noir, il battait faiblement sur sa paume. Mais sa noirceur n'était pas ce qu'elle lui montrait. Une longue fissure s'étirait profondément, traversant presque entièrement l'organe brisé.

* * *

 **Alors, il vous a plut ?**

 **Le cauchemar de Regina a été un élément rajouté à la toute dernière minute ce qui fait que j'ai du complètement changer le chapitre ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu malgré tout !**

 **Et oui, on assiste à l'entrée de ce chieur de Robin. Avouez vous êtes contentes ! :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à Lundi prochain pour la suite !**

 **P.S : Je ne sais pas encore tout à fais combien de chapitres constitueront la FF mais dès que je le sais, je vous le dirais ;)**

 **A lundi !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Me revoilà pour la suite de "Il était une fois" ! Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 12...Je ne sais pas trop encore combien de chapitres vont être postés mais je dirais aux alentours d'une vingtaine donc on se rapproche doucement de la fin de cette fiction !**

 **Je tenais à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me follow, me review ! Ca me donne toujours autant l'envie d'avancer !**

 **Pour finir, pour ceux qui désirent être au courant de mes avancées ou autre sur mes deux fictions, je viens de créer un compte twitter :**

 **ladydarkbley**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suivre, s'il est pour le moment un peu vide il contiendra des extraits, des annonces etc liés à mes fictions !**

 **Voilà, trève de blabla je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **12.**  
 _\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous forcer à vous livrer, ou pour vous convaincre que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je sais ce que ça fait._  
 _Regina releva la tête. Il paraissait tellement sincère.._  
 _Sans réfléchir, avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire, la brune plongea la main dans sa propre poitrine, insensible à la douleur que ce geste provoqua et en arracha son cœur souffrant. Devant la mine effarée de son visiteur, elle le porta devant leur regard._  
 _\- Si vous savez réellement ce que je ressens, expliquez-moi ça, demanda-t-elle avec rage._  
 _David ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux fixés sur le cœur de Regina._  
 _Presque entièrement noir, il battait faiblement sur sa paume. Mais sa noirceur n'était pas ce qu'elle lui montrait. Une longue fissure s'étirait profondément, traversant presque entièrement l'organe._

La porte du Manoir Mills était fermé pour toute autre personne qu'Henry. Depuis la sortie de l'hôpital de Regina, quelques jours plus tôt, on ne l'avait plus aperçu dans les rues de Storybrooke. Son ombre planait constamment sur la ville, son prénom résidait sur la plupart des lèvres et résonnait dans de nombreuses conversations mais nul ne l'avait vu. Mary-Margareth avait bien tenté de venir se présenter sur le palier du 108 mais elle fut confrontée à une porte close.  
Dissimulée à l'intérieur, assise à son bureau, Regina ne quittait pas son cœur fraîchement arraché du regard. Elle l'observait battre faiblement, contemplait la façon dont la noirceur des ténèbres l'avait envahi des années plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire appel à Rumplestilskin. Lorsqu'elle s'était donnée corps et âme à une vengeance éphémère et à une volonté de ramener Daniel parmi le monde des vivants. Sa chute, lente et inévitable, avait chassé toute bonté et toute pitié. Ces événements d'une autre vie lui semblaient si lointain et en même temps si proche. Daniel était mort à jamais, elle avait perdu son humanité et sa soif de justice l'avait conduite au meurtre de son père. Elle était devenue la femme à laquelle elle avait si peur de ressembler.

Du bout de l'index, Regina suivit la fissure qui s'étirait sur son cœur meurtri, tel du verre brisé. Des bribes de son cauchemar lui revenaient encore en mémoire et la tourmentaient depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Des images dans lesquelles elle apercevait nettement Emma tenir son organe entre ses mains et serrer les doigts sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre pitié.

 _ **Tu m'as brisé le cœur. A moi de briser le tien.**_

Ses phrases résonnaient en elle sans jamais la laisser tranquille. La douleur était toujours autant vivace et la laissait parfois au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _\- Maman ?_

La voix timide lui fit brusquement relever les yeux et elle aperçut Henry sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer. Il arborait cette petite moue inquiète qu'il ne quittait plus depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis qu'Emma les avait abandonné. Elle croisait souvent son regard et se demandait parfois s'il ne passait pas son temps à veiller sur elle. Qui était devenue le parent, lequel était l'enfant ?

 _\- Oui mon chéri ?_  
 _\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Ses pupilles noisettes se fixèrent sur le cœur battant entre les doigts de sa mère.

Regina avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Certes elle gardait toujours du temps pour son fils, se préoccupait de lui, de ses envies et de sa réussite scolaire. Ils échangeaient des sourires et parfois la jeune femme le disputait lorsqu'il le méritait. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle avec le départ d'Emma et la présence d'Henry ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide.

D'un mouvement, la Reine posa ce qu'elle tenait à l'intérieur d'une boite et la referma avant de la glisser dans le tiroir de son bureau. Aussitôt, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait se mua en un autre sentiment.

\- _Bien sûr Henry_ , mentit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. _Tout va pour le mieux. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?_  
 _\- On est Samedi, Maman. Et tu m'avais promis qu'on irait manger au Granny's tous les deux._  
 _\- Oh._

C'était vrai, elle lui avait fais cette promesse pour qu'ils parviennent à se changer les idées. La brune avait parfaitement conscience que son enfant souffrait avec elle. Emma était devenue une part importante de sa vie à lui aussi et elle oubliait parfois combien il pouvait être meurtrie par son absence.

\- _Maman ? Tu préfères qu'on annule ?_ demanda-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
- _Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je te rejoins en bas mon chéri._  
 _\- Tu n'es pas sortie depuis l'incendie de la Mairie. Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour affronter les gens on peut rester ici et manger tous les deux tu sais._

Une vague d'amour la submergea et la jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'accroupir devant son garçon.

\- _Depuis quand mon petit prince est-il devenu si mâture_ ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Sourire auquel Henry répondit avant de se jeter dans ses bras ouverts. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, chacun reprenant espoir et force dans cette étreinte.

\- _Elle me manque aussi Maman_ , chuchota l'enfant. _Je voudrais qu'elle revienne et qu'on soit tous ensemble, comme avant._  
 _\- Moi aussi Henry..._  
 _\- Tu crois qu'on va la revoir ? Je veux qu'on redevienne une famille._

Les sanglots qu'elle entendit dans ses paroles lui firent mal mais elle se força à ne rien laisser paraître et le serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais tout son être désirait plus que tout le retour d'Emma. Même encore aujourd'hui, Regina se surprenait à la chercher au réveil avant de se rappeler que cette vie tant désiré avait brutalement volé en éclat. Par sa faute et par celle de Cora.

Le spectre de la colère se dessina dans son esprit et son poison se répandit dans ses veines. Oui, sa mère était autant coupable qu'elle. Elle avait monté Emma contre elle et l'avait en un sens poussé à prendre la fuite. Si cette sorcière avait été éliminé dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle avait tué Daniel, s'était délectée de la douleur qu'un tel acte avait provoqué chez Regina et n'avait pourtant eu aucune once de pitié à recommencer. La Reine aurait dû l'écraser quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, la réduire en cendre et l'empêcher de gâcher sa vie et celle des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait dû lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser devant son regard paniqué et sa mine suppliante. Implorant son pardon, implorant une clémence que Regina lui aurait refusé.

- _Maman, tu me fais mal !_

La voix d'Henry la ramena brutalement à elle et elle relâcha aussitôt son étreinte qu'elle avait resserré inconsciemment autour de son enfant.

 _\- Je suis désolée mon coeur..._  
- _Tes yeux..._

Regina ferma aussitôt les paupières. Le changement de couleur de ses pupilles étaient de plus en plus fréquente lorsqu'elle se retrouvait sous le coup d'une vive émotion et le cacher était désormais impossible. Surtout à un fils aussi attentif que l'était Henry. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait plusieurs longues minutes avant que la moindre parcelle de colère disparaisse et quel effort un tel acte demandait.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être parvenue à retrouver son calme, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et accorda un sourire rassurant au garçon.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas mettre tes chaussures et m'attendre en bas ? J'arrive dans une minute._  
 _\- D'accord._

Il s'éloigna presque à regret et disparut dans le couloirs.

Une fois qu'elle put entendre ses pas résonner sur les marches de l'escalier, elle se releva, lissa les plis de son pantalon et réajusta son blazer. Une main distraite lissa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de son bureau et ouvrit la boite abritant son cœur. C'était à cause de ce misérable organe que toute sa vie se détruisait à chaque fois. A cause d'une si petite et insignifiante chose que Regina ressentait les plus grandes douleurs et la plus implacable des tristesses. Le remettre dans sa poitrine serait une erreur, une dépendance dont elle ne voulait plus.

Presque inconsciemment, elle referma les doigts sur cet organe inutile et les serra lentement. La souffrance la submergea brusquement mais la brune se força à rester impassible, le compressant avec toujours plus de force, ignorant sa vision désormais trouble ni le sang qui battait contre ses tempes. Elle passa outre les larmes, outre la plainte que ses lèvres laissèrent échapper et le compressa plus encore.

Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui lui fit relever la tête. Sûrement encore Mary-Margareth qui tentait de l'apercevoir. Elle et son visage mielleusement écœurant. D'un revers de main elle essuya ses joues trempées par les pleurs et tendit l'oreille. La petite voix d'Henry était à peine perceptible ainsi que celle d'une autre personne qui ne devait pas être une femme.

 _\- Maman ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !_

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour remettre son masque impassible et impénétrable. Qui que soit cet individu, il ne devait en aucun cas apercevoir les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Elle devait rester aussi froide et hautaine qu'elle l'avait été autrefois et renvoyer cet importun aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Entendant des pas gravir l'escalier, Regina ferma brutalement la boite, se dépêcha de la remettre dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau puis attendit patiemment que l'invité se dévoile.

 _\- Madame le Maire._

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise de découvrir la mine joviale de ce Locksley ? Toujours à traîner dans ses pattes lorsqu'elle le désirait le moins. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et de son tee-shirt de la caserne de Storybrooke, l'homme portait la barbe plus longue que lors de leur dernière rencontre et la brune retint une grimace. A son sourire et à l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux, il assumait totalement son côté négligé.

 _\- Monsieur Locksley_ , répondit-elle distraitement. _Que me vaux votre visite ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Robin. J'ai attendu d'avoir de vos nouvelles mais comme je n'en ai pas reçu, j'ai décidé de venir moi-même voir comment vous alliez._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc espériez-vous que je vous en donne_ ? rétorqua Regina, piquée au vif par son insupportable assurance.

 _\- En général, les victimes rescapées d'un accident ou d'un incendie aiment donner de leurs nouvelles à leur sauveur._

 _\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde Monsieur Locksley. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais mon fils et moi sommes attendus ailleurs._

Elle récupéra son manteau sur le rebord de sa chaise.

- _Justement, en m'accueillant Henry m'a informé que vous alliez déjeuner au Granny's. Comme vous me devez toujours un dîner, seriez-vous d'accord pour que je vous accompagne ?_

La jeune femme se figea brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme. Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras. Une partie d'elle souhaitait lui dire non et le faire disparaître de son champ de vision mais elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas accepter l'invitation. Plus vite cette épreuve serait passée, plus vite pourrait-il passer à autre chose avec une autre de ses victimes.

\- _D'accord_ , accepta-t-elle finalement. _Mais n'y voyez pas un rendez-vous galant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _\- Très bien Madame_ , lui répondit Robin avec un sourire séducteur.

Ils redescendirent tous les deux et rejoignirent Henry qui attendait toujours sa mère devant la porte, la tête plongée dans un comics qu'Emma lui avait offert. Regina ignorait s'il le relisait encore et encore à cause de son contenu ou juste parce qu'il lui rappelait la blonde. Elle savait néanmoins qu'il le gardait toujours dans son sac et avait fini par en conclure à la deuxième hypothèse.

 _\- Henry chéri, on y va_ , annonça-t-elle doucement.

L'enfant releva les yeux et le sourire qu'il arborait disparut quelque peu lorsqu'il fixa Robin toujours aux côtés de sa mère.

- _Monsieur Locksley va nous accompagner pour déjeuner._

 _\- Pourquoi_ ? demanda suspicieusement le garçon, les sourcils froncés. _Tu avais dis que c'était juste nous deux._

 _\- Je sais mon coeur, mais ça nous fera du bien de passer un peu de temps avec une autre personne, tu ne crois pas ?_

A la tête qu'il affichait, Regina était certaine que cette idée lui déplaisait autant qu'à elle. Il n'émit pourtant aucune objection durant le trajet qui devait les mener jusqu'au restaurant. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre la voiture afin de profiter au mieux du temps agréable. Robin tenait assez de conversation pour combler les blancs qui survenaient parfois lorsque la mère ou l'enfant se perdait dans ses pensées, tant et si bien que ce fut lui qui parla pendant presque tout le chemin. Il tentait d'intéresser Henry à la carrière de pompier, lui expliquait leur code d'honneur et les interventions difficiles qu'il avait parfois à exécuter. Mais le garçon voulait devenir policier et Regina ne comprit que trop bien pourquoi.

\- _Comme l'incendie de la Mairie,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu. _Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu un brasier d'une telle puissance. Ta mère a eut énormément de chance. Si j'étais croyant, je me serais laissé aller à dire que quelqu'un veillait sur elle._

Le garçon le fusilla du regard et Regina comprit. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu protéger sa mère mais elle n'était pas là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le restaurant et pénétrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur, s'attirant quelque regards curieux. Il devenait de plus en plus rare que Regina se montre au Granny's et la voir avec un homme en surprit un grand nombre. Ils la dévisageaient, chacun émettant déjà silencieusement sa petite hypothèse sur la relation qui les unissait. Seule Ruby, à la plus grande surprise de la brune, ne s'attarda pas sur eux et vint directement les accueillir pour les placer à une table.

- _Alors Henry_ , dit Robin en se penchant par dessus sa carte, _tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ?_

 _\- Comme d'habitude_ , répondit l'enfant avec un haussement d'épaule. _Un hamburger avec des frites et un milkshake à la fraise._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer autre chose ? Regarde il y a de nouveaux plats._

Regina aperçut un bref instant de la colère dans les yeux de son fils. Manifestement, il n'appréciait pas Robin même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

 _\- Je préfère les hamburgers. C'est toujours ce que je prenais avec Emma._

 _\- Henry..._

- _Et bien Emma n'est pas là_ , coupa Robin avec un sourire, inconscient de l'importance qu'elle avait dans leurs vies. _Nouvelle personne, nouveau plat, qu'en penses-tu ?_

Un épais silence tomba brusquement sur la table. Henry, les larmes aux yeux de colère ou de tristesse, resta un instant sans bouger avant de brusquement descendre de la banquette et s'enfuir en direction des toilettes sous le regard curieux de Ruby qui revenait prendre leur commande.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'étonna le pompier en se tournant vers Regina. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ?_

 _\- Emma est...était ma compagne_ , annonça brutalement la reine une fois la serveuse repartie en direction des cuisines. _Elle a quitté Storybrooke l'année dernière et son départ nous a dévasté tous les deux. Il se raccroche à tout ce qui peut lui rappeler Emma et je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous ne tentiez pas de changer ces habitudes._

Si l'annonce de sa relation avec une femme l'avait étonné, Robin n'en montra rien et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- _Ce n'était pas mon intention_ , s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. _Mais il serait peut-être temps pour lui de commencer à avancer, vous ne pensez pas ? Cela pourrait-être bien pour vous deux de regarder devant vous et de ne plus souffrir du passé._

Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens et Regina sentit tout le sous-entendu de cette phrase mais ne chercha pas à le relever. Robin était seulement un inconnu qu'elle avait croisé quelques fois et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était peut-être agréable à regarder mais comment pouvait-il seulement espérer remplacer Emma ? C'était impossible.

Pourtant, ses intentions se firent de plus en plus précise après ce déjeuner. Pendant des semaines, il ne laissa pas tomber. Il invitait Regina à déjeuner, puis à dîner, la courtisant comme il aurait pu le faire dans leur ancien monde. Il s'amusait à jouer sur son côté effronté pour la séduire et la jeune femme ne le laissait faire que pour une seule raison ; il parvenait parfois à rendre la vie un peu plus supportable. Certaines de ses conversations étaient intéressantes et lui faisait penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ d'Emma. En étant sincère, Regina savait que rien ne lui ferait oublier cette souffrance et que malgré tous ses efforts, l'image de son ancienne compagne continuait de l'accompagner lors de ses rendez-vous avec Robin mais de temps à autre, il lui arrachait un sourire ou un rire.

Pourtant, au plus de temps elle passait en compagnie de cet homme, au plus elle sentait Henry se renfrogner. Lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école, il s'enfermait aussitôt dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et n'en ressortait qu'à l'heure du dîner. Parfois, quand Robin les invitait à dîner, il prétextait un mal de ventre et restait au Manoir. Regina avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec lui mais le garçon préférait parler d'autre chose. Un soir, la Reine l'avait même aperçu endormie dans son lit, serrant contre son petit torse une photo de tous les trois prise par David lors d'une de leur sortie au haras. Henry reposait dans les bras des deux femmes, fixant l'objectif avec un sourire éclatant, tandis qu'Emma et Regina n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se dévorer du regard avec tendresse et sentiments. Les bords étaient cornés et sa mère se doutait, depuis cette fois-là, qu'il dormait avec cette précieuse relique dissimulée sous son oreiller.

Elle cessa de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles pour repenser à cet instant. Lentement, le Maire de Storybrooke se retourna en direction de son lit et s'assit dessus, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en ressortir une écharpe bleutée. Unique vêtement que Emma avait oublié en quittant la ville. Regina l'avait trouvé dans un coin de la chambre. Comme à chaque fois, elle la porta à son visage et enfouit son nez dans le tissu. Evidemment, après tant de mois passé, elle ne portait plus aucun parfum de la blonde.

Emma lui manquait atrocement. Leur étrange lien lui manquait terriblement. La famille qu'elles formaient avec Henry lui manquait horriblement.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et les promena sur la petite boîte qui contenait son cœur et qu'elle avait pris soin de placé près du dernier souvenir de son amante. Comme bien souvent, elle souleva le couvercle et s'en empara pour observer la fracture qui continuait peu à peu de s'élargir. Elle avait bien tenté d'en découvrir l'origine dans les livres de son caveau mais ses questions restaient sans réponses.  
Et leurs absences la rongeait autant que cela la mettait en colère. Elle désirait comprendre, comprendre pourquoi les vilains n'avaient pas le droit à leur fin heureuse. Elle avait tant œuvré pour faire le mal autour d'elle et anéantir un bonheur qu'elle désirait à présent plus que tout. Vivre au jour le jour, survivre comme si de rien n'était et sourire à la face du monde lorsqu'elle ne désirait que pleurer lui ôtait toutes ses forces.

Une nouvelle rage s'empara soudainement de Regina. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle était restée la Méchante Reine. Elle avait baissé sa garde, ouvert son coeur à cette sauveuse et voilà que cette femme l'avait trahi et abandonné. Personne n'avait le pouvoir de la laisser à terre ! Personne ! A moins que tout ceci ne soit arrivé à cause de cette stupide chose qui battait dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû l'écraser et le réduire en cendre lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Le souffle court, la vision troublée par la colère, la jeune femme s'empara une nouvelle fois de son coeur. Ses sentiments tournoyaient dans son esprit et la rendaient malade, l'affaiblissaient autant qu'ils lui donnaient des forces. De monstrueuses voix lui chuchotaient à son oreille. Il serait si facile de tout laisser tomber. Après tout, la Méchante Reine ne méritait pas de fin heureuse. Elle avait poussé Henry à s'éloigner d'elle dans le passé, repousser quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Elle avait commis tellement de meurtres et de tortures que tout ce qu'elle apercevait dans le reflet du miroir était le mal. Quel droit avait-elle de vivre alors qu'elle ne faisait que tout détruire autour d'elle ? Son fils, Emma, Daniel, son père.

Les voix murmuraient et murmuraient encore. Ils l'encourageaient à serrer ses doigts autour de son coeur et ce fut à peine si elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle s'exécutait. Son poing se ferma violemment et lui arracha un cri de douleur qui ne lui fit pourtant pas relâcher son étreinte. Bien au contraire. Elle était le malheur d'Henry, elle avait tué Daniel en l'aimant, tuait Emma en l'aimant.

Sa vision se troubla au moment même ou ses jambes se dérobèrent sous poids. Mais la jeune femme ne chercha pas à se rattraper et tomba lourdement à terre, serrant toujours plus fort. La souffrance était inimaginable, accompagnée de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commise. Les voix l'encourageaient. Elle ne méritait que ça.

Un cri lui parvint et elle ne sut si c'était le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait presque rien. Toutes ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner tandis que sa poigne se faisait plus ferme et meurtrière.

Regina sentit qu'on la secouait par les épaules avant qu'une petite main ne tente de lui faire ouvrir la sienne. Elle voulut repousser l'inconnu mais tout ce qu'elle était n'était plus que de la faiblesse.

 _\- Maman ! Maman je t'en prie arrête !_

Cette voix. Henry ?

Non, c'était impossible. Sûrement encore un tour de son imagination. Henry sera beaucoup mieux sans elle. Il avait pleuré par sa faute, hurlé par sa faute. Se retrouvait sans sa mère biologique par sa faute. Elle avait voulu agir comme Cora et le garder pour elle-seule à décider de ce qui était bien ou non.

 _\- Maman lâche-le ! Je t'en supplie !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas réel..._ marmonna-t-elle au bord de l'inconscience. _Laisse-moi, les vilains ne méritent pas leur fin heureuse._

 _\- Tu n'es pas un vilain ! Tu es ma mère ! Et je t'aime !_

Les voix sournoises reculaient presque à contrecœur devant ses paroles et, inconsciemment, Regina relâcha peu à peu son emprise sur son coeur. Sa vision se fit plus net et elle aperçut le visage souillé de larmes de son enfant, agenouillé devant elle, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

 _\- Henry ?_

Le garçon hocha la tête et posa ses deux petites mains sur les joues de sa mère pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- _Je t'aime Maman._

Elle avait failli. Les ténèbres l'avaient presque englouti jusqu'à lui faire commettre l'irréparable et ce fut ce constat qui la fit lâcher brutalement son coeur. Aussitôt, l'air emplit ses poumons et la douleur physique se dissipa, ne laissait que la souffrance morale. Daniel, son père, Henry et Emma. Une énorme fatigue s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la combattre.

Son fils, lui, se précipita sur l'organe et le récupéra pour le tenir contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

\- _Je suis si fatiguée Henry_ , murmura Regina à travers ses sanglots.

\- _Je sais Maman, mais je suis là._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 12.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**13.**

 _Les voix sournoises reculaient presque à contrecœur devant ses paroles et, inconsciemment, Regina relâcha peu à peu son emprise sur son cœur. Sa vision se fit plus net et elle aperçut le visage souillé de larmes de son enfant, agenouillé devant elle, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise._

 _\- Henry ?_

 _Le garçon hocha la tête et posa ses deux petites mains sur les joues de sa mère pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Je t'aime Maman._

 _Elle avait failli. Les ténèbres l'avaient presque englouti jusqu'à lui faire commettre l'irréparable et ce fut ce constat qui la fit lâcher brutalement son cœur. Aussitôt, l'air emplit ses poumons et la douleur physique se dissipa, ne laissait que la souffrance morale. Daniel, son père, Henry et Emma. Une énorme fatigue s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la combattre._

 _Son fils, lui, se précipita sur l'organe et le récupéra pour le tenir contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors._

 _\- Je suis si fatigué Henry, murmura Regina à travers ses sanglots._

 _\- Je sais Maman, mais je suis là._

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Depuis ce soir-là où Henry avait retrouvé sa mère le cœur à la main, prêt à le réduire en cendres, il veillait sur elle sans cesse. Dès le matin où il se levait pour aller à l'école jusqu'au soir où il rentrait, en passant par le midi où il ne loupait pas un appel pour prendre constat de son état. Le petit garçon partait la peur au ventre de retrouver Regina sans vie à son retour et la brune l'avait entendu pleurer de nombreuses fois. Si bien qu'ils avaient finis par en discuter sérieusement et elle lui avait promis que jamais plus elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Et bien qu'Henry avait acquiescé, il était loin d'être rassuré. Parfois il hurlait en pleine nuit, proie à un cauchemar, et demandait à dormir prêt de sa mère jusqu'au matin.

 _\- J'y vais Maman_ ! cria Henry prêt de la porte d'entrée.

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'école ? Tu sais que je préfère que tu prennes la voiture quand j'ai du temps libre._

 _\- Je t'assure Maman, j'ai envie de prendre le bus._

Regina fronça les sourcils et scruta le visage de son fils. D'habitude il ne manquait jamais une occasion. Pourtant elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Après tout, peut-être souhaitait-il simplement être avec des enfants de son âge qui lui ferait oublier les soucis de la maison. Et de toute façon, cela lui permettait de retourner voir Rumple.

 _\- Très bien. Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à ton appel ce midi mon chéri ?_

 _\- Oui je sais. Tu vas voir ton ami et après tu vas mange avec Robin._

Son visage s'était assombri en prononçant ses paroles. Il réajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement et s'agenouilla devant lui.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apprécies pas Mr Locksley, mon chéri ? Il est gentil et il essaie de bien s'entendre avec toi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon ami. De toute façon il ne fait ça que pour toi. Il veut sortir avec toi, je suis pas idiot. Il t"invite toujours à mange, il a toujours envie de te voir._

 _\- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

Henry plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et elle y aperçut une pointe de douleur. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire. Que elle ne souhaitait pas sortir avec lui, qu'elle allait moins le voir mais la vérité était simple, elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait. Robin ne lui plaisait pas véritablement mais il avait au moins la prétention de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Emma. Et en ce moment, elle avait besoin de faire le vide concernant la blonde.

- _Il veut remplacer Emma_ ! gronda le garçon, les larmes aux bords des yeux. _Et toi tu comptes le laisser faire !_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. D'un mouvement du poignet il ouvrit la porte et se précipita au dehors, courant à grandes enjambées en direction du portail. Regina ne chercha même pas à le retenir. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle du départ d'Emma et même si elle aurait tout donné pour trouver un moyen d'atténuer sa douleur, elle en était incapable. Alors elle se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner. Au moins s'il était énervé contre elle, il serait moins inquiet de son état.

Lorsqu'il grimpa dans le bus, Regina s'empara de son propre manteau ainsi que de son sac et suivit le chemin emprunté par son fils pour rejoindre sa voiture. Rumplestilskin l'attendait à sa boutique. Il l'avait averti il y a plusieurs jours que Cora était certainement au courant de sa présence en ville à présent qu'il ne se cachait plus et la jeune femme était étonnée de ne pas encore avoir aperçu sa mère roder dans les environs. Elle s'attendait à un appel ou une visite de sa part pour lui demander son aide afin de mettre fin au règne du Ténébreux. Mais rien.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le centre ville et s'engouffrer dans la boutique. Pour quelqu'un qui passait sans faire attention devant le magasin, personne ne se serait douter qu'un être magique y vivait. La pièce était en permanence plongée dans le noir et aucun mouvement n'attirait l'attention. La poussière continuait de s'accumuler sur les meubles, rien n'était réparé. Tout était exactement comme lorsque Regina avait affronté Emma, il y a si longtemps.

Elle se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers l'arrière boutique et se retrouva enfin face à Rumple. L'homme avait les mains posées à plat sur son bureau et fixait d'un regard énigmatique la tasse ébréchée, cette chose qui le reliait à Belle. Ce pièce de vaisselle était la dernière preuve de leur amour passé qui, ici, n'existait pas. A cet instant, la jeune femme pouvait comprendre mieux que personne ce que pensait ou ressentait Gold et elle compatissait. Pourtant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- _Majesté_ , salua Rumple en se redressant avec un sourire. _Te voilà. J'attendais ta visite il y a de ça plusieurs jours._

 _\- J'ai été...occupé. Mais me voilà. Comptes-tu enfin me dire sur quel point tu voulais qu'on s'entretienne ou vas-tu rester à fixer cette stupide tasse le reste de ta misérable existence ?_

 _\- Je vois que l'on a sorti les griffes ce matin._

 _\- C'est l'effet de ta présence._

Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit que si Rumple n'avait jamais existé, alors rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Elle ne serait pas devenue cette affreuse Reine, n'aurait jamais bouleversé la vie de nombreuses personnes.

L'homme garda les yeux fixés sur elle pendant un temps, puis finit par prendre presque religieusement la tasse ébréchée et la remettre à l'abri dans une armoire derrière le bureau. Puis il s'empara d'un livre quelconque.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

 _\- Ceci ma chère, c'est la clé de tout. Afin de briser une malédiction, il existe plusieurs solutions. La première, tu la connais mieux que personne._

 _\- Le baiser d'Amour véritable._

 _\- Exact. Mais ici, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Cora a fais appel à des forces extrêmement puissantes et obscures et seules celles-ci sont capable de défaire ce qui a été fait._

 _\- Tu es le Ténébreux. Je ne doute pas que tes talents nous servent dans ce cas._

 _\- Tu surestimes ma puissance_ , rétorqua Rumple. _On ne parle pas simplement d'une Malédiction quelconque. Elle a distordu le temps, ramener, d'une certaine façon, des morts à la vie, effacer des mémoires et alterner des souvenirs. Je suis même étonnée que ta mère ait eu assez de puissance pour pouvoir la lancer. Mais je me suis souvenue de deux choses. La première c'est que Cora a été l'une de mes apprenties les plus prometteuses._

Regina n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce genre de chose. Elle retint pourtant une grimace et s'empara du livre pour le feuilleter.

 _\- Et la seconde ?_ questionna-t-elle.

 _\- La seconde c'est qu'elle a été aidé par l'élève dont je suis le plus fier. Tes pouvoirs sont immenses, Regina. Et cet apport de puissance a permis à ta mère de pouvoir lancer cette malédiction. Sans toi, elle n'aurait pas été abouti ou Cora y aurait laissé la vie._

 _\- Et donc ? Où cela nous mène ?_

 _\- Si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance, nous devons travailler en parfaite harmonie. Tu devras affaiblir ta mère au maximum jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'anéantir et ainsi briser cette malédiction. Hélas, comme pour chaque sort, ce qui a été fais ne peut plus être défait mais les habitants de la ville retrouveront leurs souvenirs d'origine et Cora sera hors d'état de nuire. Mais pour cela, tu dois pouvoir explorer au maximum les ténèbres au fond de toi. Ne serait-ce que pour la dernière fois._

 _\- Et si je n'arrive pas à les contrôler ? Si je me laisse définitivement envahir par l'obscurité, comme je l'ai fais par le passé ?_

C'était une chose qui la tétanisait. Au vu des récents événements elle doutait plus que tout d'être en mesure de refouler ces ténèbres une fois qu'elle les aura embrassé. La jeune femme sentait cette noirceur prête à dévorer son âme à la moindre erreur, à la moindre inattention. Et elle ne supporterait pas de redevenir un tel monstre sans cœur, sans pitié.

Rumplestilskin la fixa pendant un long instant sans rien dire, se contentant de l'observer tourner les pages du livre pour tenter de masquer la peur qu'elle ressentait.

 _\- Si tu ne prends pas ce risque, Majesté, alors ta mère aura gagné. Elle n'attend qu'une occasion pour m'anéantir et devenir elle-même le Ténébreux. Si elle ne l'a pas déjà fais c'est parce qu'elle ignore encore de quel côté tu te situes. Elle se doute sûrement que nous sommes entrés en contact mais elle patiente le bon moment pour intervenir. Elle sait que si elle me défie maintenant, tu te rangeras certainement de mon côté. Tu es encore trop affectée par le départ d'Emma par sa faute. Mais quand tu auras cicatrisé, que tes blessures sont refermées, rien ne lui indique que tu continueras à rester de mon côté. Cora est extrêmement intelligente et plus vite nous unirons nos pouvoirs, plus vite nous pourrons la contrer._

Il avait certainement raison, Regina en était consciente. Il connaissait sa mère aussi bien qu'elle-même et tout ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement vrai. S'ils devaient agir, alors il faudrait le faire vite. Avant que Cora ne bouge ses pions ou que la jeune femme se perde brutalement dans l'obscurité.

 _\- Alors ? Quelle décision prends-tu ? Nous avons peu de temps pour agir, quelques semaines tout au plus._

 _\- Pourquoi des semaines_ ? s'étonna Regina.

 _\- Il faut que nous achevions de développer les ténèbres autour de toi. Tu vas avoir besoin d'énormément de puissance pour combattre ta mère et bien que te voir évoluer dans le bon côté était...étonnant, ce n'est pas de magie blanche dont nous aurons besoin. Il faut que tu redeviennes cette sorcière implacable que tu as été, et que tu te transformes en quelque chose de pire encore._

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les pensées de Regina partaient dans tous les sens, tantôt vers la malédiction, tantôt vers son fils. Que dirait Henry si elle sombrait sans plus jamais s'en relever ? Qu'aurait pensé Emma ?

Emma...si jamais cette situation prenait fin, la jeune femme n'y survivrait pas. Elle mourrait à l'instant précis où la malédiction serait brisée et la brune ignorait totalement si elle aurait la chance de la revoir, au moins une dernière fois. Un dernier adieu.

\- _Regina ?_

Elle releva la tête du livre qu'elle avait continué de feuilleter distraitement. Il attendait une réponse. Un simple mot.

\- _Très bien_ , annonça-t-elle en refermant l'ouvrage. _Faisons ça. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange._

 _\- Un marché ? En général c'est moi qui dicte les règles de ce genre de pacte._

 _\- Sauf qu'ici tu as besoin de moi pour sauver ta vie._

 _\- Très bien_ , accorda-t-il avec un mouvement de tête. _Que souhaites-tu ? Que puis-je t'offrir en échange de ton aide pour anéantir ta mère ?_

 _\- Quand tout cela sera terminé, je veux que tu me débarrasses de toute cette noirceur._

La demande surprit l'homme. Il ficha sur son interlocutrice des yeux écarquillés.

 _\- Je me vois flatté par ta demande, Majesté, mais je doute savoir comment m'y prendre._

 _\- Je te fais confiance sur ce point-là. Tu as toujours trouvé une solution pour les problèmes qui obstruaient ton chemin. J'attend de toi que tu y mettes la même ardeur pour celui-ci. Alors, avons-nous un accord ?_

La jeune femme tendit la main devant elle, la mine indéchiffrable. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, le temps que Rumple prenne sa décision. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne lui en laissait pas. S'il voulait contrer Cora avec son aide et ainsi sauver sa vie et conserver ses pouvoirs, il devrait en échange débarrasser son cœur de l'obscurité qui l'avait envahi.

\- _Très bien_ , annonça-t-il en serrant sa main. _Marché conclu._

 **SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Regina ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Cela faisait une heure que les professeurs, aidés par Graham et plusieurs autres personnes, cherchaient partout dans la ville pour retrouver Henry. Elle avait reçu l'appel de Mary-Margareth alors qu'elle rejoignait Robin à la caserne. la jeune femme s'inquiétait de l'état de santé du garçon et souhaitait prendre des nouvelles directement auprès de sa mère. Ce fut comme cela qu'elle découvrit la disparition de son garçon. Par un simple coup de téléphone. Et depuis, l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait grandissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Evidemment, le pompier avait tenu à l'accompagner pour la soutenir et participer lui-même aux recherches pour retrouver l'enfant mais à cet instant Regina était cramponnée à son bras sans pouvoir le lâcher. Tant et si bien qu'il avait passé sa main autours de sa taille et la maintenant contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

Graham s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la brune, la mine inquiète, les traits sombres.

 _\- Je suis désolé de vous demander ça une nouvelle fois, Madame le Maire, mais êtes-vous certaine qu'il n'a rien dis en partant à l'école ce matin ?_

 _\- Non je...Il a refusé que je l'emmène à l'école, il tenait à prendre le bus. J'ai pensé que c'était pour passé du temps avec ses amis. Nous avons eu...quelques difficultés ces derniers jours et je pouvais comprendre que mon fils veuille être avec des enfants de son âge._

 _\- Rien qui n'aurait pu indiquer qu'il aurait pu vouloir fuguer ?_

Le cœur de Regina se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Henry avait déjà fugué de nombreuses fois par le passé mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fais aujourd'hui ? Il était tellement inquiet pour sa mère que la jeune femme doutait fortement qu'il ait véritablement voulu la laisser.

 _\- Pas de disputes ? De situations particulières ?_

 _\- Il est parti légèrement énervé_ , avoua la brune au bord des larmes. _Mais ce n'était rien de grave._

 _\- Pour quelles raisons ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers Robin, ne souhaitant pas discuter de cela devant lui mais l'homme ne comprit pas le message et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre son torse, comme pour la protéger de tous ses problèmes.

 _\- Madame le Maire ?_

 _\- Il n'accepte pas que je passe autant de temps avec Monsieur Locksley,_ répondit finalement Regina à contrecœur. _Il pense que Robin cherche à prendre la place d'Emma et il m'en veut de..._

 _\- De ? l'encouragea Graham._

 _\- Il m'en veut de le laisser faire. Henry est un petit garçon très perturbé depuis le départ d'Emma et avec l'incendie il est devenu très protecteur envers moi. C'est pour cela que je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas pu fuguer._

 _\- Shériff !_

L'appel figea aussitôt Regina qui tourna la tête en direction d'un homme. Celui-ci s'approchait à vive allure, tenant dans les mains un sac à dos que la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans la paume de sa main et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Robin.

\- _Où avez-vous trouvé ça_ ? demanda Graham, visiblement inquiet.

 _\- Prêt de l'avenue principale, en direction de la sortie de la ville._

 _\- Il faut concentrer nos recherches dans ce secteur ainsi que dans la forêt. Je veux que plusieurs groupes et qu'il y ait au moins une radio pour chacun._

L'homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'éloigna aussitôt.

\- _Je veux vous accompagner,_ annonça Regina. _Laissez-moi venir !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Vous ne pourrez que nous gêner dans nos recherches._

 _\- Je peux vous être utile, mes pouvoirs -_

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un cas d'événements magiques_ ! riposta Graham d'une voix forte qui la surprit. _Au mieux nous avons sur les bras une fugue, et dans le pire des cas...qui sait ! Laissez-moi faire mon job et je vous suggère de ne pas me gêner dans mon enquête ! Rentrez chez vous Madame le Maire, je vous avertirais à la moindre avancée._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et s'éloigna aussitôt, laissant Regina effondrée au bord des larmes. Elle tremblait et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne lui traversait l'esprit. Seule Henry lui importait, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque Robin posa sa main sur son bras.

 _\- Viens Regina, laisse les enquêteurs travailler. Rentrons._

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre malgré elle et le laissa la reconduire au manoir. Il lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la passa à sa suite avant de la suivre dans le salon. Regina ignorait complètement si elle avait envie que Robin reste ou bien qu'il la laisse seule. Est-ce que sa présence l'aidait à gérer la disparition de son fils ou au contraire, était-ce uniquement les bras d'une toute autre personne qui pourrait l'apaiser à cet instant ?

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Graham avait-il raison ? Était-il possible que Henry ait fugué suite à leur dispute de ce matin ?

- _Tout va bien se passer Regina_ , déclara Robin en prenant place à ses côtés. _Je suis certain qu'Henry va bien et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à le retrouver._

 _\- Il a disparu depuis ce matin et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. Quelle genre de mère je suis ?_

 _\- Tu es une mère formidable, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'il n'était pas allé à l'école ? Ils n'ont appelé que pendant la pause. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir énervé ce matin. J'aurais dû insister pour l'emmener moi-même à l'école._

Robin attira Regina contre elle et elle se laissa aller à enfouir sa tête dans son cou, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son être tout entier désirait que ce fusse Emma à la place de l'homme, ses bras autours d'elle et sa voix douce lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et Henry avait disparu.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Robin ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'embrassant de temps à autre sur le haut de la tête. Ce n'était pas Emma mais sa présence l'apaisait légèrement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre des nouvelles de Graham.

- _Je ne pensais pas que ma présence dérangeait autant Henry,_ murmura-t-il soudainement. _J'avais bien conscience qu'il ne m'appréciait pas énormément mais de là à provoquer une dispute entre vous..._

 _\- Henry était très proche d'Emma. Son départ nous a anéanti et il n'accepte pas que tu puisses entrer dans nos vies et prendre sa place._

L'homme passa son doigts en dessous du menton de Regina et l'obligea doucement à croiser son regard.

 _\- Je ne compte pas prendre sa place_ , assura-t-il avec douceur. _Je ne vais pas prendre sa place car elle t'a quitté. Elle t'a abandonné alors que moi je ne le ferais pas. Tu mérites mieux qu'une fille paumée qui te laisse sans le moindre remords. Tu mérites un homme._

Regina savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser brutalement et laisser la colère qui venait de s'emparer d'elle à l'entente de ses paroles. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne, il ne connaissait rien à leur histoire, ni à Emma et ce qu'elles partageaient. Personne ne la méritait plus que la blonde mais c'était elle qui avait tout gâché avec ses mensonges et ses trahisons. Comment pouvait-il croire avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de la remplacer ou de conquérir son cœur ?

Mais à cet instant, l'inquiétude et la peur l'empêchèrent de riposter quoi que ce soit. A la place, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder s'approcher d'elle, centimètres par centimètres, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et se voulait rassurant, réconfortant. Les bras forts de Robin la maintenaient contre lui et Regina n'avait pas la force de le repousser. C'était si différent d'Emma...

Au bout de longues secondes, il se sépara d'elle et laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de Regina. Il caressa sa peau, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- _On va retrouver Henry,_ promit-il d'une voix tendre. _Et quand ce sera fait, je lui parlerai. Je lui expliquerai que j'apprécie...énormément sa mère. Je ne cherche pas à vous blesser ni l'un ni l'autre. Et je me battrai contre l'ombre d'Emma pour me faire une place dans votre famille si jamais...si jamais tu le souhaites._

Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle désirait simplement Emma mais le choisir lui était tellement plus facile que d'affronter toute cette réalité toute seule. Se reposer sur quelqu'un, être épaulée par quelqu'un. Être aimée de nouveau.

Ce fut cela qui la poussa à reposer une nouvelle sa bouche contre celle de Robin dans un second baiser, plus profond, auquel l'homme répondit sans aucune hésitation.

 _\- J'attend ça depuis que je t'ai sauvé de cet incendie_ , avoua-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. _Depuis que je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol. Même ainsi je t'ai trouvé magnifique et je n'ai plus arrêté de penser à toi après qu'on soit sortie de la Mairie._

Regina ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas les mots de Robin qui la touchaient. Ils ne faisaient que couler sur elle sans l'atteindre comme ils auraient du le faire. Non, c'était justement qu'il les prononce qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre, pas de lui. Pas comme ça et certainement pas à cet instant.

Son fils avait disparu, la femme qu'elle aimait était mourante et évanouie dans la nature. Elle ne devrait pas être là, à embrasser cet homme alors qu'Henry était quelque part dehors, tout seul.

Prise d'une peur nouvelle, Regina se sépara brusquement de Robin, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, et se leva précipitamment.

 _\- Regina, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Je devrais être dehors, à chercher mon fils. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas rester ici batifoler alors que mon enfant est quelque part._

 _\- Tu as raison. Rejoignons le Shériff, peut-être aura-t-il du nouveau. Peut-être même est-ce qu'ils auront retrouvé Henry._

Silencieusement ils reprirent la voiture du pompier pour rejoindre les abords de la ville. Quelques groupes se discernaient çà et là, sûrement en train de fouiller les alentours. Ils se garèrent près de la lisière de la forêt, là où Graham devait rechercher. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour les retrouver, guidés par les cris et les appels. Manifestement, ils n'avaient toujours pas récupéré Henry.

Ils y passèrent la fin de l'après-midi et plus les heures passaient, plus Regina désespérait. Ses pensées devenaient moins cohérentes et la colère, mélangée à la peur qu'elle ressentait, ne cessait de se décupler. Si bien que lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la place centrale à la tombée de la nuit, ses pouvoirs ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Elle en voulait à Mary-Margareth qui n'avait pas eu le bon sens de la prévenir immédiatement lorsque son fils ne s'était pas présenté ce matin. Elle en voulait à Graham d'être aussi impuissant, de ne servir à rien d'autre que de brasser de l'air sans aucun résultat. Elle s'en voulait à elle pour avoir été aussi idiote.

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas continuer les recherches ce soir,_ annonça le Shériff à contrecœur. _Nous les reprendrons demain matin à la première heure._

 _\- Alors c'est tout_ ? Vous abandonnez ? s'écria Regina. _Vous êtes inutile Shériff !_

 _\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse Madame le Maire ? Nous avons tous besoin de repos et nous ne pouvons pas chercher Henry dans la nuit noire ! Si vous avez une autre solution je vous écoute ! Sinon en attendant je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus !_

Pourquoi était-il toujours là à lui répondre sans vouloir l'écouter ? Il avait toujours une objection, toujours une excuse, quelque chose à dire ! Cet idiot était bien mieux mort. Vivant il ne lui servait à rien sauf à l'exaspérer.

Prise dans sa colère, elle ne s'aperçut pas que la foule avait reculé de plusieurs pas en découvrant ses yeux devenir violets. Et pire encore, se teinter de noir. Sa magie crépitait en elle et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'exprimer.

\- _Regina, calme-toi_ , entendit-elle à ses côtés.

Mais elle se dégagea de la poigne de Robin.

- _Me calmer_ ? s'écria-t-elle. _Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand mon fils est dehors tout seul ?_

 _\- Peut-être que si vous aviez gardé Henry à l'œil, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé_ ! rétorqua Graham.

 _\- Qu'avez-vous dis ?_

 _\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous étiez tellement concentrée sur vous depuis le départ d'Emma que vous avez laissé votre fils de côté ! Toutes les fois où je l'apercevais en ville, triste et abattue parce que sa mère était là à se morfondre !_

Personne dans la foule ne prononçait un mot à part le shériff. Mais plus il parlait et plus les gens voyaient la haine de Regina se décupler. Ils reculaient, apeurés à l'idée que la méchante Reine ne laisse exploser sa rage. Même Robin avait fais quelques pas en arrière, bien que tentant toujours de raisonner la jeune femme.

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire_ , murmura la brune. _Ou je vous jure que je vous brise la nuque sans aucune pitié._

 _\- Et bien faites-le, Majesté. Après tout, c'est votre spécialité n'est-ce pas ? Tuer les gens. C'est pour ça qu'Emma est partie de Storybrooke ? Parce qu'elle était en train de mourir prêt de vous ? Alors quoi vous comptez assassiner tous les habitants de la ville ?_

Les flammes qui se formèrent au creux de sa main ne la surprirent même pas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lancer cette boule de feu au visage de cet homme et de le réduire en cendres devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait même plus vraiment ce qui la retenait de le faire. Ses mots la transperçaient avec cruauté et la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ne faisait que se décupler. Son corps tremblait de rage.

\- _Regina arrête_ ! plaida Robin en reculant encore. _Ça ne va rien résoudre._

 _\- Allez Regina, faites-le. Montrez à tout le monde que j'ai raison. Peut-être même est-ce vous qui avez forcé Henry à fuir. Peut-être qu'il ne supportait plus que sa mère soit une femme aussi cruelle que vous._

La jeune femme perdit tout contrôle sur elle. Ses flammes gonflèrent brusquement et troquèrent leur couleur orangée contre un noir profond et visqueux. Son visage était déformé par la haine.

\- _Maman !_

Regina se figea brutalement. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son fils et au vu des yeux écarquillés du reste de la foule, il était là, debout derrière elle. Il la voyait user de magie noire alors qu'elle s'était promis qu'elle ne le ferait plus. Pour lui, pour Henry.

La tentation de tuer Graham dès à présent était extrêmement forte. Si forte qu'elle doutait pouvoir arrêter son geste. Pourtant, lentement, elle referma le poing, étouffant par ce geste les flammes qui brûlaient en son centre. Puis, enfin elle se retourna vers son fils.

Il était bien là, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Son visage était terrifié mais Regina ignorait si c'était du à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire où à ce qu'elle dallait lui dire. Car sa présence ne signifiait qu'une chose, il avait bel et bien fugué.

Pourtant, son regard glissa aux côtés de son fils. Si son cœur avait encore été dans sa poitrine, il aurait sûrement louper de nombreux battements. Car Henry n'était pas revenu seul. Une main sur son épaule, le regard fixé sur elle avec tant de profondeur que la brune en frissonna, Emma était debout devant elle.

Elle était revenue.


End file.
